Time After Time
by wiccangrrl13
Summary: Post AYITL with flashes to the original series. The last 2 words left Rory's lips, & she knew in that moment, nothing would ever be the same. The man she loved was marrying someone else and now she was pregnant. How did things get so screwed up. Logan knew that once she turned him down, there was no point in delaying his marriage to Odette. I'm not great at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

So... this is my first Gilmore Girls fanfic. I only discovered the show about 6 months ago and binged the whole series and then the AYITL, more times then i can count now. This is set Post AYITL, with flashbacks to the OG series. I am a HUGE Logan/Rory fan so yeah, expect that, but not without angst and drama, cause i just don't do easy happy endings. Yes I'm a masochist. :)

Ive written a couple of chapters at this point but am gonna try and post only 1 each week, so i can continue to write ahead. I hope you enjoy this, and any of my other fics you may choose to read, or if not, thanks for giving them and me a try. Either way please let me know what you think.

All of the Chapters will be the titles of songs that I love and I feel apply to Rogan.

Discliamer: I own nothing but the thoughts in my head. Thanks ASP for creating this amazing world and character and then killing me with them.

Chapter 1 – At This Moment

 _What did you think  
I would do at this moment  
When you're standing before me  
With tears in your eyes  
Trying to tell me that you  
Have found you another  
And you just don't love me no more_

 _And what did you think  
I would say at this moment  
When I'm faced with the knowledge  
That you just don't love me  
Did you think I would curse you  
Or say things to hurt you  
'Cause you just don't love me no more_

The air was warming and the sun was heavy in the sky and the sights and sounds of Yale at the beginning of summer lent to some amazing views. The skies were blue and the tress full of leaves that spring added to the desolate branches, and the sounds of the graduating class of 2007. Logan stood aside while Rory celebrated with her family. It was time that he knew Lorelei was incredible excited for. Her baby girl graduating, and Christopher actually showed up which was a suprise, not to mention Emily and Richard. They were so full of pride at watching their only granddaughter walk across that stage at Richards's alma mater. Truth be told though all he wanted to do was find out if Ace had an answer to that question he'd asked her.

He had wanted to make it romantic, for it to be something she'd never forget and while proposing in front of an entire audience of family and friends wasn't exactly the best proposal, the carriage ride he had prepared for after to take them to a cheesy romantic candle lit dinner was suppose to make up for it. However they never got to enjoy that dinner because Rory had wanted some time to think. It killed him to realize that she had to think about something that he felt as natural as breathing. Spending his life with her, for better or worse, it was the only thing he knew to be a truth in his life, his love for her and her family.

Logan watched the woman he loved walking towards him and in that instant he knew. He hope he was wrong, but deep inside he'd known since she had asked for time, that he wasn't going to be enough for her. "Hey, congratulations" he said as she stood before him.

"Thanks." She responded.

"Hey you did great. No tripping, no dropping the diploma. I remember when I graduated, I was a bit tipsy, no surprise there huh," He was babbling and he heard himself but was unable to stop the words from coming out of his mouth because he knew once he did she'd say no. He continued, "I did trip and I reached out and grabbed the robe of Marsha Hadley who was so not the person to grab…"

"Logan…" Shit. He tried not to panic, but the words he had fear were about to said out loud, by the only women he had ever loved.

Did you think I could hate you  
Or raise my hands to you  
Now, come on, you know me too well  
How could I hurt you  
When darlin' I love you  
And you know, I'd would never,  
No, no, no, no

What do you think  
I would give at this moment  
If you'd stay, I'd subtract  
Twenty years from my life  
I'd fall down on my knees  
I'd kiss the ground that you walk on  
If I could just hold you again

"I'm sorry. I can't. I love you. You know how much I Love you. I love the idea of being married to you, but there are just a lot of things right now in my life that are undecided, and that use to scare me but now I kind of like the idea that it's just all kind of wide open, and if I married you it just wouldn't be."

"So what I go to San Francisco, and you stay on the east and we see each other occasionally?"

"Well, we can try long distance. We've done it before."

"You really think that's gonna work?" It had only barely worked before and that was when he had his dad's millions to fly back and forth on. There would be no surprise visits, and twinkle light roof top dinners this time.

"I think it would be hard, but.."

"I don't wanna do that Rory. I don't wanna go backwards. If we can't take the next step…" How knew he wouldn't survive another part time relationship with her, and that a part time relationship with him would hold her back.

"What?"

"I mean…"

"Does it have to be all or nothing?" He hated hearing the sound of her voice asking him if this had to be the end. She didn't want it to end, but she didn't love him enough to say yes.

"Yeah, it does." It was like someone else was speaking. The words felt, unfamiliar, and foreign to the sound of his heart. This was the girl he was always trying to figure out, trying to be a better man for, and tried to win back after he had failed at those attempts.

"But we could at lest try." She said again.

"What's the point?" His heart was already broken, what's one more nail in the coffin.

"So…"

"So?"

He sees her reaching in her pocket to return the blue ring box holding her engagement ring. He wants to cry. He wants to beg her to reconsider, to see that he can be enough, but he doesn't want to make her feel any worse then he knows she already does. He knows she loves him, he's seen it in her eyes every time she looked at him, but while he has had the last few years to deal with life in the "real world", she is just embarking on hers. He knows her heart is breaking as well, and here, in this moment he refused to do more to hurt her.

"Goodbye Rory." It's all he can muster before he walks away from her that won't hurt them both.

"BBEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPP BBBBBEEEEEEPPPPPPP BBBBEEEEPPPP", the alarm startled Logan out of his dream, or nightmare. That was probably more like it.

He rolled over and slammed his hand into the damn alarm clock on the side of the bed. It signaled another day of work for him, another day in London. He rubbed his hand along the stubble on his face and groaned. He would have to shave. That meant no snooze button this morning. He sat his feet down in his slippers on his side of the bed. Odette, murmured softly as she adjusted to the bed without him.

He used to have this dream all the time. For months after Rory had said no, he had it every night, and then for the first few years it still popped up occasionally. But he hadn't had one in years, and it's because she had been back in his life. After running into her in Hamburg they had struck up a friendship again, and for the first time in years he could see clearly. That friendship changed to something more when she came to visit him in London, and he felt like he'd been given another chance at what he had lost.

They were older and had done things with their life, though as far as Rory was concerned she hadn't accomplished any of the things she had wanted and so when she had said they should keep it casual, who was he to argue. I mean after all he had once made that request of her, and this time she knew about the other woman.

Odette was an heiress he was suppose to marry. It made Mitchem and the Huntzberger clan happy, and since he really didn't care who he was marrying if it wasn't Rory he hadn't put up a fight. Maybe he should have broken up with Odette the minute he and Rory reconnected but a part of him always knew that when it came down to it, she'd run away again.

So here he was, older, wiser and still waiting on a Gilmore. He was only a week back from the Life and Death Brigade he had rallied for her. One week back from when she had told him no yet again, no to the house and while not saying it exactly, no to him. She had asked him if he really planned on marrying Odette and he had said it was all part of the plan.

He had hope that she would read between the lines and see that he hadn't said he'd loved Odette, that she would ask him not to. She had never been the other woman. The sad reality was that Odette was always going to be in second place, and all it would have taken was one word from Rory and he would have changed his whole life if that were what she had wanted. But she didn't, and here he was again, the one who had to walk away because he couldn't handle seeing her walk away from him.

He glanced at his phone before heading out the door. Three missed calls all from her. There was no way he was going to answer that phone. She had said no for the last time. He didn't think his heart could take anymore.

 _I'd fall down on my knees_ _  
_ _Kiss the ground that you walk on, baby_ _  
_ _If I could just hold you_ _  
_ _Mmm_ _  
_ _If I could just hold you_ _  
_ _I would fall down_ _  
_ _Down on my knees_ _  
_ _Oh god please, let me hold you_ _  
_ _Let me hold you_ _  
_ _Again_

 _*Song - At This Moment by Billy Vera and the Beaters_


	2. Chapter 2 - Coming Home

Hello, hello. I just want to say, yes this is short as hell, but i wanted to get it out there. My sister in the hospital so I don't know how much time I will have to write and edit. But I am by no means leaving this story alone, and still intend on posting at lest once a week.

thank you to everyone reading. I hope you are enjoying it. Please let me know what you think, good or bad.

Chapter 2 – Coming Home

Know I'll never find it on my own  
'Cause this life ain't leading nowhere I can go  
I'm standing still with nothing in my way  
Letting me go so I can find myself again

I need that  
Ground beneath my feet to feel that  
Ground beneath my feet  
I need that  
Ground beneath my feet to feel that  
Ground beneath my feet  
I need that

Rory thought she could feel the ground beneath her feet literally shift after she said those last two words. "I'm pregnant." It felt so odd to hear the words coming out of her mouth, and even more odd was the look on her mothers face after the words have left her mouth.

"I'm sorry I thought I heard you say you were pregnant."

"Are you seriously going to make me say it again?"

Lorelei continued talking over her, "Maybe you said schmegnant, but why would you say schmegnant, I mean that's not even a word, but you wouldn't have said.. that word. I mean that you, my dear only child would be pregnant, and single, and unemployed, and, and.. me.. you're me.. and OMG is it the Wookie's?"

"MOM!"

"It's not a crazy question my child. I mean it was Wookie right? I didn't get my euphemisms mixed up did I?"

"Mom, breathe!"

Lorelei let out a breath that was long overdue. She looked at her daughter, "Logan?" she said after seeing the sad look on her face.

I know if I can find my own way back  
There's a life I always knew but never had  
I'm tired of fighting things that I can't change  
Letting me go so I can finally find my place

Rory stood up and walked down the steps of the gazebo. "It doesn't matter mom. I talked to dad and I don't need the father involved. I can do this on my own."

"I'm sorry did you say you talked to Chris? You told your dad first?! And why in god's name would you talk to Christopher about anything having to do with having a child?"

"I asked him if he thought you did the right thing, raising me on your own. He basically said yes."

Lorelei saw the hurt look in her beautiful daughter's eyes concerning Chris's response. Damn him. "I'm sorry kiddo. But you're not me and Logan isn't Chris."

"I never said it was Logan's."

"Look, I may not have agreed with all of your choices this past year kid, but I know that you never meant to hurt anyone and your relationship, no matter how misguided, was not something you took as lightly as you pretended."

Rory gave her mom a raised eyebrow.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas? I invented that babe." Rory raised a sarcastic eye to her mom, who laughed. "That came out wrong. Ok, we don't have to figure this all out right now. What do you say we stop by Al's and get some tacos and go home and curl up on the couch and watch some Lifetime. OH I have this good one on the DVR called Remember Sunday."

Rory scrunched up her nose, "I heard that was horrible."

"It's basically 50 First Dates, but reversed. C'mon…" she whined.

"Ok, but only if we can get ice cream too."

I need that home, I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
'Cause this life that I've been living ain't my own  
Home, I'm coming home, I'm coming home  
'Cause I'm tired of being out here on my own  
I'm coming home, oh yeah yeah yeah  
I'm coming home, oh yeah  
And all of this time I've been living it up  
And all I've got left is rubble and dust  
Oh oh, I'm coming home

*Coming Home – Sigma Feat. Rita Ora


	3. Chapter 3 - The Song Remembers When

Chapter 3 – *The Song Remembers When

 _I was standing at the counter  
I was waiting for the change  
When I heard that old familiar music start  
It was like a lighted match had been tossed into my soul  
It was like a dam had broken in my heart  
After taking every detour  
Gettin' lost and losin' track  
So that even if I wanted I could not find my way back  
After driving out the memory  
Of the way things might have been  
After I'd forgotten all about us  
The song remembers when_

Logan stands against the glass looking in at the newborns behind them. He's watching the newest member of the Huntzberger family. Little Elias Gene Davenport, is now one day old. Logan thinks his newest nephew might be the cutest baby on the planet. He smiles softly, Josh and Honor did good but then slightly scowls to himself, because that initial thought makes him think about how they "did" good. Gross.

He stops first by the gift shop to grab some stuff to surprise Honor. He's been living full ensconced in London for a while now and he'd missed most of her pregnancy. Sure they talked on Face time several times a week, but he'd been physically away from his sister for some time and he regretted it. It felt great to be finally living back in New York City. The hum of the traffic, the lights, it felt like chaos, which meant he was finally home.

As he grabs a funny looking stuffed monkey off the shelf he hears it, the music softly playing though the sound system in the gift shop and he stops. It's been years, another lifetime maybe, since he's heard this music, the faint tones of "Moon River". He knows it shouldn't still affect him this much. Knows that he loved her enough for both of them, but his heart also knows that she said no. Twice. And yet he can move, can barely take a breath as he remember that first dance:

She in his arms, and he wants to keep his cool, keep it simple and carefree, but she looks amazing in that suit, and the look on her face tells him she's thinking something. God when isn't' this amazing woman thinking about something? "What?' He can't help himself but to pry.

"Why did you come?" She asks and he hates how he feels like he already knows this girl so well, a girl that he hasn't even kissed, and has no intention of doing so.

She's not the kind of girl you just fuck around with. That he knows with such certainly that it scares him. She's the girl you lose your heart too and he's just not ready to do that. So he tries to keep the conversation light. "Open Bar." He smiles, trying to distract her. Surely she's been witness to his carefree drinking enough to believe that.

"Quite a draw for a guy with a American Express Black card." She says and it surprises him to hear that irony in her voice and not the awe at which most girls view his relationship with money.

But then, she's not most girl. Keep it fun, Huntzberger, he says to himself again, "Live band, salad, butter pats,.."

"Logan," she interrupts but he keeps talking.

"Little bags of those Jordan almonds."

"Are you ever going to ask me out?" He smirks. She has no idea what she's asking of him. Or the fact that she's not asking is more like it. He's use to pushy girls, girls that make the first move, and girls that throw themselves at him and his status, but she's insecure. Why would someone as beautiful as her ever be unsure of a guy liking her? He has seen that damn Marty drool all over on a daily basis, and that truck driving Dean, look at her with stars in his eyes.

 _I guess something must have happened  
And we must have said goodbye  
And my heart must have been broken  
Though I can't recall just why  
The song remembers when_

 _Well, for all the miles between us  
And for all the time that's past  
You would think I haven't gotten very far  
And I hope my hasty heart  
Will forgive me just this once  
If I stop to wonder how on earth you are_

And yet she stands here, uncertain about a rich, douche like him looking at her the right way? Its time like these he's reminded just how messed up the world is, that a girl like Rory Gilmore would think she's beneath a guy like him.

"You flirt with me, you act like you like me a little. You show up here with a friend, not a date. I mean, aren't you, ever?"

God she's not going to make this easy. He wants to laugh it off. He wants to hide the way he's thought about her. In fact he's thought he'd done a great job at hiding the fact that he wants her around, but apparently he's not done as well a job as he believed, because she's just called him out on all the things he thought he had perfectly covered up.

And yet, while he wants to say nothing, she says in a confused voice, "you do like me right?"

He's caught up in her eyes and the fact that she's the only girl ever that has already called him out on all of his BS, be it about being in the Life and Death Brigade or that he likes her, and she's done it with humor, even when he's tried to turn the tables.

"Oh, ok, umm." He hears her saying and realizes that she's beginning to back out of his arms, and that she's so unsure a guy like him could actually be looking at her like that, that's she thinks she's wrong about it all and is embarrassed.

She's attempting to move away more as she speaks, but he can't make his arms loosen their grasp on her, "Ok ,I'll just umm, let you go back to your table, and I'll start burrowing directly into the ground."

"Rory." He says her name, instead of Ace, even though it's his favorite thing to call her because he knows he's so rarely used it she'll pay attention.

"I should be in china by midnight."

"Rory," he says again pulling her back in. He can't let her think that his reluctance has anything to do with her. She's amazing.

"You called me Rory."

He knew it would work. "I want to be clear."

"Oh, good." She says and why can't this girl be quiet for just one single second and let him tell her it's all about his insufficiencies, not hers.

"I have thought about asking you out several times, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"Why not?" Damn it woman let a man speak he thinks.

"Because you're special." There I said it, are you happy? He knows he shouldn't have said it, because it makes what he thinks about her a reality and not just some mind fuck he's playing on himself.

"Special?" She questions, "Like stop eating the paste special?"

He raises his eyebrow and cocks his heard. This amazing girl really has no idea just how special she is does she. He's sure he's not the first to tell her these things, certainly won't be the last, but she needs to know them, "You are beautiful, you are intelligent, you are incredibly interesting, you are definitely girl friend material."

And now he knows he has to break the hard truth to her and himself. "However I am not boyfriend material. I can't do it. I can't do commitment, and I don't want to pretend to you that I can."

He should stop there, he knows, he should, but he also knows she needs more convincing and in truth he needs to talk himself out of kissing her right then and there, so he continues. "If I were to date you there would be no dating, it would be something right away and I'm not that guy."

"But I'm not looking for anything, something like." She says, and he almost wants to roll his eyes. Leave it to her to take it as a slam on her, instead of him slamming himself.

"Rory.."

"I'm not. I've done that. As a matter of fact I just did that and that's not what I want."

How can she not see that it's what he wants, what he KNOWS he'll want if he gets even as a taste of the woman she is underneath it all.

"I'm not saying you want that right now." He cannot believe his ears.

This woman, probably the only woman who has offered herself to him that he has ever said no to, is upset because he's telling her he can't be a one woman guy.

In reality they all find that out eventually, but it's usually once he sealed the deal and gotten all he wanted out the situation. He's never told a girl no, because he never cared what they thought about him after it was over, but already he cares what she thinks about him. The insecure part of him wonders if he's been reading the situation all wrong, and this girl doesn't see him as more then just a playboy, with a big pocket that she can use as a fling, but even as she says, "No, I don't want that at all." He knows she only saying it because all she sees is this moment, and right now that isn't what she wants.

"I'm not expecting anything. I just, I like you and I wanna spend some time with you." She's killing him. She actually seems to like spending time with him, to actually like HIM, not his money or status. "No strings attached."

He wants to laugh out loud. Did she really just say what he thought she said? "No strings attached huh?" He clarifies.

She says something about an old Cindy Lauper song, and girls just wanting to have fun, but he's torn. This girl he has tried to say away from but can't seem to make himself actually stay away from, just offered to be friends with benefits, and the guy in him wants to jump at the chance, but he's afraid of who he will become if he actually lets a girl like her, a girl of quality into his life. Maybe he should talk her out of it, "You may feel like that now." He pushes.

"I do feel like that now." She will NOT let this go.

"Ok, but… Where are we going?" he says as she pulls his hand and leads him off the dance floor.

"How should I know? What do you think I have a plan or something? Geez, live in the moment Huntzberger."

She's walking away from him, and away from the crowd with a lifted bottle of Champaign and he can't make his legs follow her, until she looks over her should at him with those amazing blue eyes and then he can't seem to stop himself.

He finds himself being led into the brides dressing area, now deserted. He doesn't remember ever being nervous with girls, he's never had a reason to be, but here, he's already nervous and it's only been words spoken between them.

When she makes the first move and kisses him, he tries to stop himself from kissing her back and tries to make a joke about feeling like he's kissing a guy because of the best man suite she's wearing, but even he can't imagine her looking sexier in anything else, except maybe just the tie around her neck, and he can't remember any other girl when she goes in for the second kiss because while he mumbles something about not knowing what he was missing, trying again to make a funny, the truth was that he's known it since she first argued with him outside her dorm room, and now that he knows that she tastes like coffee and candy, he doesn't know why he ever tried to stop this.

How can the sounds of one simple song take him back to moment from almost 13 years ago? That first dance, that first, kiss, and yes heartbreak when she said no had almost killed him. He'd been barely living in his life until she'd found her way back to him again in Hamburg, but when she'd said no, again, he had agreed to up the wedding date with Odette. No need to prolong the inevitable torture of signing over your soul to the devil. In truth though there was no soul for the devil for extract they day he signed his life away with the pre-nup Mitchum had drawn up, because he'd given it to her at her grandparent's vow renewal and there was no way he'd ever get it back.

 _But that's just a lot of water  
Underneath a bridge I burned  
And there's no use in backtracking  
Around corners I have turned  
Still I guess some things we buried  
Are just bound to rise again  
For even if the whole world has forgotten  
The song remembers when_

 _Yeah, and even if the whole world has forgotten  
The song remembers when_

* The Song Remembers When – Trisha Yearwood


	4. Chapter 4 - Collide

Hello all. So i've been writing a lot but haven't had a ton of time to edit. I'm trying. I really have so many idea that's I'm trying to get down before i hit the wall.

I'm so happy you guys are reading and enjoying this. Thanks for all the response and follows. I always get so excited to see my inbox with follows and likes from you. It really makes my day, you have no idea.

So Please continue reading and letting me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own opinios.

 **Chapter 4 – *Collide**

 _The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you_

 _I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again_

The light filtered in though the blinds and she wished, once again that she was at home. It's been three days since she'd had an emergency C-section. 3 Days since she'd been side swiped by the damn drunk driver on her way home from Jess's. It had only been three days!

It felt like more since she'd been waving goodbye to Jess and his wife Cassidy after a dinner with them. She felt her sore and now flatter stomach where her son had been only 3 short days ago. She felt empty.

She felt a presence beside her and looked to see her mom asleep in the chair next to the bed. Nothing could have made her feel more comforted. Through it all, her mom was her constant, her north star, that loved and supported her even during her mistakes and she hoped one day she would be able to be even half the mom Lorelei had been to her. She wiped away the water seeping from her already strained tear ducts. She wanted to hold him, to kiss him, hell to feed him even, but the procedure had been dangerous and he was only 28 weeks old. It was the machines that would have to help him breath and feed him for the time being.

She caught the shadow of Luke before he was even in the doorway. He smiled down at her and she forced a slight upturn of her lips. He truly had always been a father to her. Which had always amazed her because she had Christopher but given a choice he had taken a back seat and yet here was a man that wasn't blood related, hell he hadn't even been related by marriage when he'd decided to step up for her, taking her to her first father daughter dance. She would always love him.

"She's still asleep huh?" he nodded towards her mother.

"Yeah, I didn't want to wake her."

"Then I guess this is for you." He said as he handed her the small coffee cup. "How you feeling kid?"

She moved gingerly with her now broken left arm and bruised ribs and body. She hurt.

He moved towards the empty chair, out of the open doorway. In her peripheral Rory saw the shimmer of blonde hair she'd glances several times over the past few days. Nothing big, probably just some new Dad visiting his kid, but it always made her think of Logan. Which was a bad idea on so many levels right now, let alone that they might lose a son he doesn't even know he has and it's all her fault.

 _Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

 _Don't stop here_  
 _I've lost my place_  
 _I'm close behind_

"Rory, how are you feeling today my girl?" Dr. Collins asks as he enters the room waking up the still sleeping Lorelei.

"BAD Paul Anka." Lorelei says startled as she wakes up. No one pays attention to her.

"Sore, but how's Richard?" Rory asks more worried about her son then herself.

"Dr. Gellar will be here shortly to fill you in on all of that. I'm here for you Rory. You won't be able to be there for him if you're not healthy, so lets work on that for a minute ok?"

Rory knows he's right. Right now she can barely even touch him let alone attempt to hold him with her broken arm and hurt ribs but it feels like a piece of her is missing. She sighs, "I'm sore, but alive. You tell me how I'm doing?"

He looks at her chart, "All your oxygen levels have stabilized so I think for now we are done with the oxygen. You blood platelets are also normal but there is still some infection from the accident that is hanging on like a tough little bugger. So we need to amp up your antibiotics and clear that from your system before you'll be able to visit you son." He sees the tears welling up in her eyes, "I'm sorry Rory. I know it's hard to hear, but we all want what's best for the both of you." He says.

"Alex you don't have to coddle her. I want what's best for the baby as does she, so really it's not a matter what's good for her, but for him and that in turn is what's good for her." Paris Gellar walks into the room like the living breathing tornado that she is.

"Lorelei, Luke, Rory." She acknowledges all business. "I was just with Richard and I'm pleased to tell you his heart is stronger today then it was yesterday, but we still need to watch closely at this early a date. He is not breathing on his own yet, but I can see the fighter in his eyes, he is a Gilmore after all."

"Huntzberger." Rory corrects.

"Excuse us please Dr. Collins." Paris says in an effort to get rid of the other doctor. He leaves and Paris goes into full Paris mode. "Rory are you really sure you want to give him that damn frat boys last name. I mean are you even sure he's his, there was a storm trooper incident in there if I'm correct."

"Wookie," Lorelei corrects. Luke looks around lost about the current conversation.

"Excuse me?" Paris directs at Lorelei. To this day Lorelei cant' figure out how her and Rory are friends, that girl scares the shit out her.

"It was a Wookie not a storm trooper." She correct

"Whatever it was it was, it wasn't a Huntzberger." Paris says flatly.

"Paris," Rory jumps in to stop the conversation. "He's Logan's. The umm, Wookie, was way too far out of the timeline to even be a possibility."

"So you're sure it's Logan's?"

"Yes, Paris."

Paris turns her attention back to Lorelei who involuntarily flinches, "I never liked that toe headed, trust fund, brat. Why did you ever allow that to happen?"

Lorelei stammers. It should be an easy answer, Rory was an adult, and made her own decisions but damn Gellar and her terror eyes. How she was such a successful Pediatric surgeon AND owned her own surrogacy company with that horrible bedside manner stunned Lorelei.

"Paris!" Rory says more forcefully. "All I want to talk about right now is Richard."

"Sorry," Paris recomposes herself. "Mostly what we need to be concerned with is the development of his lungs so he can breathe on his own. I won't let anything happen to him. So sleep, take your meds, and get yourself well so you can go see that beautiful little boy. I'll update you in a bit, I have rounds."

She leaves in the same Tasmanian devil whirlwind that she blew in on. Paris had always wanted to be a doctor, but Rory is fairly certain that it was her love of Grey's Anatomy and her desire to find her own Arizona Robbins that led to Pediatric Surgery.

Yes, Paris Gellar is gay. Rory had long ago surmised that might be a possibility for her best friend but it was only in the last 5 years or so that Paris had finally told Rory her most well kept secret because she knew she could trust her. That and Rory had accidentally walked in on Paris and her then girlfriend Amanda on accident one night. Rory was glad to finally know why Paris and Doyle hadn't lasted.

Paris may be, Paris, there really was no other way to describe her, but she had always been there for Rory and was truly one her best friends, or more accurately, recently her only best friend. Lane was still there, but there lives were so vastly different at this point it was hard to be a close as they had once been. She had hoped that maybe having this baby would bring them back together but somewhere along the way they had become almost completely different people and a part of Rory was scared that they had changed too much.

Now though, she has more hope. Lane and Zack had taken turns staying at the hospital for the last three days. They had talked a little, when Rory wasn't sleeping and she began to think that maybe she had created the distance. After losing Logan, it was easier to not talk about how bad she hurt, throw herself into work and become someone else, and then when they had found each other again, she couldn't imagine telling Lane she was the other woman, and by the time her heart was shattered all over again, she wasn't someone she even recognized in Lane's eyes.

"He got promoted AGAIN." Lane looked completely distraught as she walked in the room.

"Noo" Rory sympathized, amused that her oldest friend arrived just as she was thinking about her.

"I'm so sorry." Lorelei said as she and Luke left the girls alone.

"Right?!" Lane flopped down in the chair opposite Rory. "How's Richie?"

"Paris says he's going to be ok. I don't know."

"He'll be fine. I know it. Zack went to see him and says he's all fingers. Says' he bets Richie's gonna be a guitarist."

Rory laughed at her friends. It was nice to feel like she had friends again. These last few days she'd been called by Lucy and Olivia, and visited by Lane and Zack, and Sookie and Jackson, and almost all of Stars Hallow, but part of her wanted to see someone else. Finn, Colin, Robert and of course Logan.

 _Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

 _You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide_

*Lyrics are Collide by Howie Day


	5. Chapter 5 - Over You

Two Updates in one day?! I know, right! lol

As always enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing

 **Chapter 5 – *Over You**

 _Over, I'm so over you  
The way that you look  
In a 3-piece suit_

 _Over, I'm so over you  
The way that you held me  
Like nobody else would_

 _Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get over you  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get all over_

The last 10 years of Rory's life have been nothing like she thought they would be. She had always imagined herself in some foxhole reporting the latest news on some current foreign war, or back on the presidential trail like right after college with the Obama Campaign. Instead she had been in New York for her monthly visit with her publisher.

Her young adult book series, Gilmore Girls, that she had recently sold, was expected to sell like hotcakes and she was in the process of finishing book three. Of course the suits had notes. They always had notes, some of which were good, most she knew she could just ignore, it was her editor Kathleen that she trusted to make any editing suggestions, because hers usually made sense, and furthered the story. Yes she knows the story is basically her life broken up into different books, but the names and places have all been changed to protect the guilty.

Book One is focuses on her bond with her mom, and the relationship with her grandparents. It throws in a little of her starting Chilton and her friends and meeting Dean.

Book two will be primarily focused on her time at Chilton and her relationship with Dean and her mom and her relationship with her parents and some of Lorelei's relationship with Max, and she threw in Jess arriving at the end to peak interest (see changed to protect the guilty).

But book three was where it got interesting, and harder for her to write. She had to take a hard look at herself and how she had treated Dean once Jess had shown up and that no matter how hard she had tried there was just something about Jess that she was always drawn to. It had changed over the years from undeniable attraction, to love to friendship, to someone who pushed her to do better. He had grown so much in the time that she had known him. He had definitely changed from the unruly haired punk she first met in the Metallica t-Shirt.

Shaking her head she was thankful for the short haircut she had reverted back to It made the morning rush so much easier. You ran a brush through it and you were done. Which made life with her ever expanding belly that much easier. She had planned on spending one day in the conference room and the next exploring the city by herself. The next night she had a dinner with Jess and his wife planned. It had been quite a while since they'd seen each other, the day of Luke and her mom's wedding, when he'd told her about his upcoming marriage to Cassidy.

It had shocked her. No matter who or what was in her life she had always had Jess as this mental safety net. She had kind of always thought that he was her Luke, the boy, the man that would always be there for her. Admittedly it had made her jealous.

However as she began talking to Jess more and more every day, and eventually Cassidy, she knew that the jealousy was not because she loved him, but because she didn't want to go though this pregnancy alone, and while Jess was her Luke in many ways, he was not the love of her life like Luke was to her mom. He was her best friend, her confidant and someone that knew just what to say to say to knock some sense into her in a way that no one else could.

Dinner was fun and lighthearted and Jess and Cassidy sent a lot of time with their hands on Rory's stomach feeling the baby move. It felt like magic brewing inside her. As usual he wanted to know when she planned on telling Logan.

"Come on Rory, you know you want to tell him. You know you have to."

She tried to hide her eye roll, "I know Jess."

"When?" He said in his usual monosyllabic way, eyebrow raised.

"I don't know. It's all so messed up. He's getting married in three days."

Again Jess just glared at her. "Then you've got three days."

Somehow it made sense. He'd already missed so much, and even if he never forgave her, even if he truly loved Odette more then he loved her, he deserved to know he was going to have a baby.

 _Over, I'm so over you  
The way that you laugh  
Made everything that I do  
Over, I'm so over you_

 _The way that you said that you'd always be true  
And maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get over you  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do  
I'll get all over_

It was almost midnight when she'd hit the road to home. She knew it was too late to call or text Logan, especially with the time difference and Odette living with Logan now, she would have to wait till morning. But it would be morning soon and one way or the other, in a few hours Logan would know he was going to be a father.

That thought was the last thing she remembered, before wakening up in the hospital, scared, empty and praying for a life of her son.

Rory jolted awake, the dim light of the hospital room shone above her. She groaned and rolled over and checked her phone to see what time it was. 5:00 am. Much too early too be up but she'd had the dream again. The same one she'd had over the course of the last three years:

She was back in the hotel with Logan, Finn, Colin and Robert. They laughed, and danced and then retired to their rooms. She was back to waking up at the same time, 5:00 am and disengaging herself from the man in bed with her to sit on the window seat and look outside at the amazing colors of the new England countryside.

She'd been in that position for about an hour. She loved the man in the bed behind her, but he was engaged. She loved being a journalist but that career had changed so much that she wasn't sure she fit into that world anymore. What she was sure of was the book she wanted to write. The key on the table that Logan had given her to his home weighed heavy on her mind. She never wanted to be a kept woman, nor did she want to continue being the other woman.

The boy woke up; he would have to head home today. In only a few hours he would be back on a plane to London and Odette and she would be back at her grandmas house writing in the one place she always felt inspired, her grandfather's study.

She had hurt the boy once, a long time ago when he had asked her to marry him, and she had said no. How could she ask him to now not marry the women that had said yes?

In her dream she had said yes to breakfast and they all ate and drank a few mimosa, which Robert and Finn had insisted on, and when it was time for all the boys to head back to the airport she panicked.

"Logan…" She said. He turned to her, a questioning look on his face, "Don't marry her."

It came out as almost a plea, not quite the way she wanted it to sound but her voice was shaky and her stomach was upset.

"What?" He said.

"Don't marry her. I was such an idiot to say no, I didn't know that no meant, not ever, that no meant, no to you and me forever. I just wanted it to mean, not now, not at that very second, but that someday, someday it would be you and me and someday it would be us getting married. I didn't know that saying no meant saying goodbye."

He was still standing in one spot. He looked like a deer in headlights and when he didn't say anything to interrupt her she continued, " I love you Logan, I have always, always loved you, you know that. I love you now more then I did even then, and so I guess what I'm saying is pick me. Choose me. Let me be the one to say I do. Don't marry her."

There was silence for a long time. It was only interrupted when Finn opened the door to the car to see what was taking the couple of the sidewalk so long.

"Come on Loves, we've a plane to catch soon."

"Hey Finn, guess what?" Logan said smiling towards the man in the car. "Rory here wants me to NOT marry Odette."

Finn leaned back into the car to tell the rest of the boys who all laughed.

"Logan?" Rory said quietly.

"Come on Ace do you really think I'd say ok to that desperate plea? You said no, and I moved on. Odette is the woman I love now. You had your shot, and you blew it. And I mean the last few years have been fun. The sex was great, but then we never had a problem in that area did we." with that he high fived Finn who was now standing next to him. "Let's go brother." He said to Finn who waved goodbye to Rory and the two men headed to the car together. Finn got in and before Logan got in he turned back to a stunned, crying Rory and said, "I mean it was fun Kiddo, we had a good run." And with that he tipped his hat to her and got in the car that drove off leaving her standing, alone.

It had been a long time since this nightmare had plagued her. But it never got any easier and she'd be damned if she ever let him see how much she continued to break her own heart.

 _Maybe if I tell myself enough  
Maybe if I do_

 _I'm falling around you  
Maybe if I tell myself enough, oh  
Maybe if I tell myself enough  
I'm falling around you  
Maybe if I do  
I'm falling around you  
Maybe if I tell myself enough, I'm falling around you, oh_

* Over You by Ingrid Michaelson Feat. A Great Big World


	6. Chapter 6 - Ghost

Hello, hello, hello. I'm working on editing another chapter today, so hopefully I'll have Chapter 6 and 7 up today.

I hope everyone still reading is still enjoying. Write is the only way i keep myself sane. Let me know what you think and thanks to everyone reading, favoriting, and following.

Disclaimer: Still unfortunately none of this belongs to me.

Chapter 6 – *Ghost

 _There's a letter on the desktop that I dug out of a drawer  
The last truce we ever came to  
In our adolescent war  
And I start to feel the fever  
From the warm air through the screen  
You come regular like seasons  
Shadowing my dreams_

 _And the Mississippi's mighty_  
 _But it starts in Minnesota_  
 _At a place that you could walk across_  
 _With five steps down_  
 _And I guess that's how you started_  
 _Like a pinprick to my heart_  
 _But at this point you rush right through me_  
 _And I start to drown_

Logan sat in Washington Square Park eating his street vendor hotdog. It was his only reprieve from the daily hustle and bustle that kept him from going crazy. Life in the publishing business had changed drastically since he took his first job at his dad's company. It was more online now, and even the few book-publishing companies they owed were now more digital then print.

It was also a business that moved at a much quicker pace, unbelievable but true. It was more about the short game. Get in, get out, get the money and move on. Rarely did any writer get a multiple book deal unless the first sold into the top 10. Which meant that his office was always busy, always loud and he was always on the go.

It was moments like this, after his visit with Honor and the baby that he let himself think about another life, his life with Rory Gilmore. He hadn't turned into a monk or anything. He was a Huntzberger after all. There had been other women, quite a few actually over the years, but that had all stopped when he'd married Odette. There had only been one woman he loved and when that fell though, for the final time he'd thrown in the towel and focused his life on business and Odette.

She wasn't a horrible person. She may never be the love of his life but she was smart, and funny and at lest they were friends. They understood the business and social aspects of their lives, what it would mean for them both, and how to appear the perfect couple. They were good friends, and now family.

Mitchem had acquired the company that Logan had helped build in San Francisco as a way to control him, but it was also because the work Logan and the guys had done was more then worth the money Mitchum had to pay them for it. He had kept all of them on and sent Logan to London again. It was where his father thought he had thrived the most, but Logan saw his father's face when he and seen he and Rory together at that restaurant, that he had finally realized that the reason Logan had been thriving was not only because he was a great businessman, but also because of Rory.

After that last night together Logan decided he had two choices, continue to grieve, or let what he had with Odette be enough and surprisingly enough it had been. Odette was very into the social aspect of their married life, the parties, the business connection and he had to admit it had worked out beyond any expectations he had.

His business connections had boomed in her wake, and while she was the epitome of a perfect socialite in public, she wore nothing but jeans and tennis shoes in private. Her hair slightly messy, glasses poised on the tip of her nose as she gave him one of her patented smirks. She challenged him and together they made a great team, both in bed and out.

But sitting here in the park every day he was once more just Logan. He read, actual print books, which he liked to think helped keep that format of media in place. He had learned a long time ago there was nothing like the smell of an old book. The book he read today was one he had read many times over the last few months, the pages worn, and the cover torn slightly, today's read wasn't Tolstoy or Shakespeare, it was something much simpler and yet so much more complicated. He closed the book after finishing the last page, Gilmore Girls. Being in the business, he had acquired an early, unpublished copy from a friend.

He knew it was masochistic of him to read it over and over but it gave him a glimpse into a world he no longer belonged. It gave him a view into the young life of Rory. She had vividly captured the relationship between her and Lorelei; he could almost hear them both when he read.

He had read hungrily about her relationship with the Dean character and hated that he was her first kiss and first love, but what scared him the most was that he knew that eventually there would be the book that would have a Jess character. He hated that guy. Not that he had really done much to alleviate the situation between them, but he knew that even when he saw him at Yale that he had loved Rory too, maybe still did.

At the time he had thought it sad that this boy was still in love with his high school girlfriend even years later and still held on to her, but now he understood. She was not someone you let go of easily, if at all. So while Logan knew he would never be good enough for Rory, he found acceptance in Odette that made the past seem easier to put there, the past.

 _And there's not enough room  
In this world for my pain  
Signals cross and love gets lost  
And time passed makes it plain  
Of all my demon spirits  
I need you the most  
I'm in love with your ghost  
I'm in love with your ghost_

 _Dark and dangerous like a secret (don't tell a soul)_  
 _That gets whispered in a hush_  
 _When I wake the things I dreamed about you (don't tell a soul)_  
 _Last night make me blush_  
 _And you kiss me like a lover_  
 _Then you sting me like a viper_  
 _I go follow to the river_  
 _Play your memory like a piper_

As he walked back to the hospital to give Honor one last hug before going back to work, he stopped at the closet trashcan. It was time he left all of the past, where it belonged. He dropped the manuscript in and grabbed his cell.

It rang twice before the voice on the other end said, "OMG it's THE Logan Huntzberger!" and squealed like a teenage girl.

He laughed, responded, "In the flesh baby."

The woman laughed again, "And what a flesh it is…" she insisted. "When you coming home? I might need to scratch a itch."

Like he said, they worked well in that area, he chuckled, "I'll be home in a few hours. I had cleared the day to see Honor, but I need to take care of a few emails first."

"Ok babe, well I just left her and I swear to God if she doesn't take the beautiful child home soon, I'm going to take him. Get ready to be called daddy." Odette joked.

"Oh I've been called Daddy before believe me." He responded.

"Brat!" she laughed. "See ya soon … daddy."

"See ya babe."

He hung up the phone smiling. Being Married to Odette had not been the worst thing to happen to him, and especially since she had agreed to the expedited wedding in Vegas, three months ago, he's actually been some semblance of happy. Now at the hospital entrance he turned his phone to silent, going over the plan for the next few hours, 1) See Honor 2) hit the office for hopefully less then an hour and 3) Hit the bedroom with his Wife before his business dinner with his dad and another new publishing house that would soon belong to HPG. A few laughs with Odette would make his night that much better.

Stepping off the elevator he froze. The voice permeating the otherwise quiet hallway surprised him.

"I mean honestly Lorelei, you would think you were raised in a barn."

Emily Gilmore. Emily Gilmore yelling at Lorelei Gilmore, and where Lorelei Gilmore was, Rory Gilmore couldn't' be far away.

Shit.

 _And I feel it like a sickness  
How this love is killing me  
I'd walk into the fingers  
Of your fire willingly  
And dance the edge of sanity  
I've never been this close  
In love with your ghost, ooh_

 _Ooh_

 _Unknowing captor  
You never know how much you  
Pierce my spirit  
But I can't touch you  
Can you hear it  
A cry to be free  
Oh I'm forever under lock and key  
As you pass through me_

 _Now I see your face before me  
I would launch a thousand ships  
To bring your heart back to my island  
As the sand beneath me slips  
As I burn up in your presence  
And I know now how it feels  
To be weakened like Achilles  
With you always at my heels_

 _This bitter pill I swallow_  
 _Is the silence that I keep_  
 _It poisons me I can't swim free_  
 _The river is too deep_  
 _Though I'm baptized by your touch_  
 _I am no worse than most_  
 _In love with your ghost (in love with your ghost)_

*Song Lyrics are Ghost by Indigo Girls


	7. Chapter 7 - Stay

Ok, well I'm not sure this edited perfectly but my me time fore th day is over so I wanted to get this posted like i said i would.

Send me all you thoughts, ideas, input etc.. I love them all.

Enjoy!

Discliamer: ASP is a goddess and yet i hate her all at once.

Chapter 7 – All You Had To Do Was Stay

 _People like you always want back the love they gave away  
And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed  
The more I think about it now the less I know  
All I know is that you drove us off the road_

 _Stay  
Hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in  
Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
Back now that it's just too late  
Well, it could've been easy  
All you had to do was stay_

"Hello Lorelei." Logan said as he walked towards the Gilmore women. "Emily." He nodded.

"Logan?" Emily responded. "It's about time you got here. Your parent's may be idiots, but I know you were brought up better."

"Excuse me?" Logan said. What was Emily talking about?

"Logan," Lorelei interrupted. "It's nothing, just you know us Gilmores girls, just yapping and eating the food, and you know drinking the coffee, nothing to see here, move alone sir."

Emily gave her daughter a look that chilled Logan to his core. She was one scary woman but he couldn't help the nagging pit in his stomach. "Is everything ok Lorelei? Is Rory ok?"

"She's fine no thanks to you." Emily adds.

"Lorelei?" he says

"There you are mate, your sister is going to make Colin stay in the room as she feeds Elias, and I fear he may pass out." Finn says as he saunters up to the group. "Lorelei?" He says surprised.

"Finn." She acknowledges as Emily give Finn her most disgusted look. "Honor had a baby?" She asks.

"A couple of days ago." Logan rushes, "But…"

Before he can speak any further Rory's mothers ushers he and Finn down the hall with promises that if Colin is anything like Rory has told her it was an emergency that they get back to his sister.

 _Here you are now, calling me up, but I don't know what to say  
I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made  
People like you always want back the love they pushed aside  
But people like me are gone forever when you say goodbye_

 _Stay  
Hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in  
Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
Back now that it's just too late  
Well, it could've been easy  
All you had to do was stay_

Standing outside Honors room, Logan watches Lorelei as she rushes back to her mother, who is standing with her hands on her hips looking at Logan like he's the ant-Christ. He glances at Finn who raises an eye before simply saying, "On it mate," and walks away as Logan goes into the room.

"It's about time little brother." Honor says. Little Elias, lay in her arms, feeding.

Colin however is turning green. "That's not what those things are suppose to be used for." He says, "It's not what they are suppose to be used for."

His mantra makes Logan laugh. It's not exactly something he wants to witness, considering it's his sister doing the feeding, but it's one of the most natural things in the world, so of course it makes Colin freak out.

"I got it from here Colin. I think Finn might need your help with something out there." He says.

"Oh thank God." Colin exasperates as he leaves the room in a rush.

"Please tell me Josh will be here soon."

"He's on his way. Stupid layovers. I miss my husband." Honor smiles.

Logan laughs, "I miss his too."

"So what mischief do you have Colin and Finn getting into for you?"

"Me?" he says innocently.

"Yes you. I know when something going down with you. So.. "

"So?"

"Spill."

"I don't know Honor." She gives him a skeptical look. "I really don't know." He insists. "When I came in just now I ran into Emily and Lorelei."

"Gilmore!?" She said a bit louder then she intended to, startling the baby. "As in Rory Gilmore?" she says softer.

"I only saw them."

"And?"

"And, I don't know. Emily looked like she wanted to throttle me and Lorelei acted like she couldn't get rid of me fast enough."

"They are aware that she broke your heart right." Honor says. She had always loved Rory, and she loved Rory and Logan together, but after watching Logan try and pick up the pieces of his heart both times, she was currently not Rory's biggest fan.

Logan shook his shoulders. "I didn't get any information from them."

"Thus Finn and Colin are hot on the trail. Logan don't do this again."

"Do what?"

"Get yourself caught up in her. I know how much you loved you, I mean I know, but your married now, and Odette is good to you. Don't mess that up."

He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Honor loved him, he knew that, and he also knew that Odette had been good to him, but he had to know what was going on. It was simply going to be an information mission. "I have no intention in messing things up. I actually have no intention of actually seeing Rory, but there's something that;s not making sense here, Honor."

"And you won't rest till you know what it is.." She laughs. "You know I got your back no matter what, right?"

"I do." He takes his nephew in his arms and places the sleeping baby in the bassinet so that Honor can get some rest. It's time to go home. Forget the office he tells himself. He needs to see his wife.

He kisses Elias and Honor on the forehead before making his quick exit out of the hospital. No sign of Lorelei or Emily in sight, he texts Finn that he's leaving and Finn promises to keep him abreast of anything they find out. He heads home, kissed his wife and together they laughed at the story of Colin watching Honor breastfeed. He has no idea that his life is about to change, and even if he did he doesn't know just how drastically it would.

 _Let me remind  
You this was what you wanted  
You ended it  
You were all I wanted  
But not like this  
Not like this  
Not like this  
Oh, all you had to do was stay_

 _Hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in  
Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
Back now that it's just too late  
Well, it could've been easy  
All you had to do was stay_

Morning came and went and Logan knew he should get out of bed, check his phone and emails, maybe go see Elias and Honor, but right now he was confortable and warm in bed with Odette. They'd made it through dinner with Mitchum last night without much fallout. Thankfully Mitchum loved Odette and all it took was a smile and slight touch of her hand of his arm to disarm him.

The two men closed the deal with promises of contract signing on Monday morning. Then on the ride home Logan decided to let Odette in on his day.

"So, when I was at the hospital today visiting Honor I ran into Lorelei and Emily Gilmore." He said without taking his eyes off the road.

He could feel her tense beside him, "As in Rory?" she asked gently.

"Yes." He glanced at her briefly, unable to read her eyes in the dim streetlights.

"Did you see her?"

"No", he responded taking her hand in his. "I don't even know exactly what they were doing there, but I didn't want to keep anything from you."

She squeezes his hand, "Thank you. So that means you've got at lest Finn checking out the situation?"

He chuckles, "You think you know me so well?"

"Yes I do." She says smiling in response. "You gonna tell me you don't?"

"Ok, I give. Finn and Colin are going to do a little peaking into it. Something didn't seem right."

"Mmm.." she says quietly.

"What are you thinking?" He says, taking her hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

"I just want to make sure you don't get hurt."

"Me?" He says in surprise, "I just told you, my new wife that I'm looking into my ex girlfriend and you're worried about ME getting hurt?" He laughs lightly.

Odette adjust herself in the passenger seat so she is facing him, he refuses to let go of her hand as she says, "I knew what I was getting into Logan. We are friends, and partners, but love was never part of the deal. I knew that when I agreed to marry you."

"Okaaay" he drags out unsure of where she's going with this.

"But I do love you Logan, maybe not the way we both could have loved other people, but I do love you and I care about what happens to you. You kind of save me you know. After James passed, I was a mess. I didn't think I would ever be happy again, but then you came along, and you were honest with me from get go about everything. Rory, and marriage, and I get it, because as much as you love her I loved him. The thing is with James and I, we didn't have time to screw things up the way you guys did. We loved fast, and hard and intense, and then in one instant it was all gone. He was gone, and it kind of broke me." Logan pulled into the parking garage at their apartment and turned the car off and turned to face her.

She continued, "I saw that kind of pain in your eyes Logan. Not just the pain of a break up, but the kind of pain that never goes away. I'd like to think that it's moved to the back burner and your smile finally reaching your eyes again, is at lest in part due to us."

"It absolutely is." He reassures her.

"I'm glad. So, I understand that you want to know she's ok. It's not like you saw her on a street somewhere, it was at a hospital, but I'd like to keep seeing the happiness in your eyes."

He didn't know what to say. He'd been unbelievably lucky with Odette. It was not a fact he dismissed lightly. They walked hand in hand to the elevator and rode in silence all the way to the penthouse.

Inside they both walked directly into the bedroom, their nightly ritual fully in sync. He took off his tie and dress shirt and changed into a pair of sweat pants. He climbs into the bed and beside him, in an old t-shirt Odette crawls in. He opens his arm and she lays her head gently on his chest. The wounds, still fresh for them both, have been laid open tonight, and together they do what they need to forget.

Her hair falls gently against his face as she leans in for a kiss. It's better then remembering the pain and he takes off her shirt and together they forget about time, and place and reveal in the sweat off their bodies and the gentle tick of the clock on the wall. They were both on the same team.

When he finally sat up and checks his phone. The time said 1:10 pm. Odette was no longer next him, but he could smell the coffee from the next room.

"Morning Babe." He kissed her gently on the cheek as he poured himself a cup.

"Morning." She was reading the Sunday paper. "I can't believe we slept that long."

"I can. You gave me quite the workout last night." He laughed.

"And I didn't once call you daddy." She retorts.

He sat down opposite her at the small table. She laid down her slice of toast and paper and looked him directly in the eye, "So.."

"Yes?" he responded concerned.

"Any update on Rory?"

He froze with the cup at his lips. "Odette…"

"What?"

"I just woke up." He says trying to stall the conversation.

"So you're saying you haven't talked to Finn yet?'

"I'm saying I just woke up."

She shakes her messy hair from side to side. "You can't fool me Huntzberger."

"Can I at lest get a full cup of coffee in my system before my wife asks me about my ex girlfriend." He laughs.

"Ok, I guess you can." She smiled. "Actually I have to run a few errands today. You want to tag along?"

"Have I ever wanted to run errands?"

"Fine, leave me all alone. I'll just go shopping and spend more of your money."

She stands and he smiles up at her. He leans over to his wallet on the table and hands her his black card, "If it means I don't have to spend hours in a store, enjoy."

She snatched the card playfully and tosses it back at him, "Silly boy, I don't need your black card. You forget, as your wife, I have my very own." She walks sassily into the bedroom to dress.

He smiles as he places the card back in his wallet. He checks his phone again, no signs of missed calls or text. Knowing that if he doesn't distract himself he'll do nothing but obsess about Finn's call, he decides that he will spend the afternoon in the home office taking care of whatever small business he can.

Hey, all you had to do was stay  
Had me in the palm of your hand  
Then why'd you have to go and lock me out when I let you in  
Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
Back now that it's just too late  
Well, it could've been easy  
All you had to do was stay

All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay  
All you had to do was stay

*Lyrics are Stay by Taylor Swift


	8. Chapter 8 - Iris

HI! I'm going out of town this week and won't be back till next week, so I'm trying to get a few chapters up before I leave.

To anyone still reading, THANK YOU! I don't know if any of you know how much I love hearing from you. So thank you ALL for the follows, likes, favorites, comments and even views.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but your reviews and my joy at knowing you read this.

Chapter 8 - *Iris

 _And I'd give up forever to touch you_

 _'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

 _You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

 _And I don't want to go home right now_

 _And all I can taste is this moment_

 _And all I can breathe is your life_

 _And sooner or later it's over_

 _I just want you to know who I am_

It's late afternoon, the evening sun created a beautiful silhouette over the skyscrapers lining the city. Logan stops working as his phone chimes for the first time all day.

He quickly snatches it off the desk beside his laptop. Finn's name shines green against the black background. He answers before he could change his mind.

"Finn, how it's going?"

The silence on the line was not what Logan expected to hear.

"Finn?"

"Logan, I'm coming by. Is O home?"

"What's going on Finn?"

A knock at the door only seconds later surprises the blonde who opens the door just as Finn hangs up his phone. His best friend makes his way inside, and without speaking pours himself and Logan a Macallan from the bar. He turns and hands the drink to Logan.

"Drink." He orders. Logan does so without questioning. Then watches as Finn pours him another one. He raises an eye at his friend, "Trust me mate you're going to need it."

Logan downs the second drink. Putting the glass on the counter he says, "Hit me."

"Rory is in the hospital. Not sure of all the details, but she was in some sort of a car accident, but is going to be ok." He pauses.

"Okaay…" Logan says, knowing there has to be more for Finn to be this serious.

"She's going to be ok, but… her son is in the NICU. He's not breathing on his own, and is on a ventilator. It's still touch and go. Logan…"

"Rory had a baby?" Logan is shocked. He had no idea she was even pregnant. She really must have loved Paul to move on like that.

He didn't know what to say. At lest she's happy, and alive and has a family. He had only wanted to know those things when he started this inquisition, right? He has to sigh. Now there was no reason to continue to wonder about her. She has moved on and any of his questions about why the Gilmores were at the hospital have now been answered, they were visiting her and their grand baby.

He chances a look up at Finn who was still looking at Logan like there is more to say. "What?!" he snaps.

"The baby…" Finn starts, only to be interrupted by Logan

"Yes I heard you the first time. Rory has a baby." He can't hide his irritation. "I guess all the reconnecting just meant more to me then her, as usual."

"The baby's name is Richard Logan Huntzberger." Finn says.

Logan is frozen. His head can't even begin to comprehend what he hearing. He looks at Finn unable to speak. The Aussie picks up the whiskey and pours another drink for Logan who just stares at it.

"OK, so I think the sales lady at the baby store thinks I'm seriously insane." Odette is speaking at a speed that rivals Lorelei. "I mean, I couldn't help it Logan. I know Honor already has so much stuff, and I know you said don't spoil Elias, but come on he's just the absolutely cutest baby on the planet. I got him several outfits and some stuff for his nursery, not to mention an incredibly expensive bottle of vodka for Honor to celebrate her ability to drink again." She's laughing and it shakes Logan out of his stupor.

She stops when she sees the pale faces of the two men in her apartment. "Finn." She turns towards Logan, "What's going on?"

Logan nods towards the door for Finn and begins to follow him out, "Um, we have to go, um, take care of a few things. We won't be too long. I'll see you in bit. The things for Elias look great." He kisses her lightly on the cheek before he and Finn and disappear out the door.

 _And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

 _And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

Standing at the NCIU, Logan looks at the name on the outside of the door. Richard Huntzberger. The name of the little baby boy inside the room, the one in the incubator with tubes in his nose and a heart rate monitor connected to his chest. Inside the room, a doctor has her hands in gloves and checks the status of his h20 output. Logan didn't think he could ever hurt physically more then when Rory walked away, but at this moment, those feeling pale in comparison to how his heart aches.

Not only does Rory not love him, but she doesn't even care enough to tell him he has a son. She kept it all a secret and moved on. There really was no other explanation for they way he had to find out about the sick boy in front of him.

He could question if the baby was in fact his, but he wasn't even going to pretend that Rory was evil minded enough to name a baby after his family if it wasn't a Huntzberger. She may never have told him, but she wouldn't lie to Lorelei nor would she give a child a name that didn't belong to it. He knew without a doubt that the little boy in the room was part of him.

Finn puts his hand on Logan's shoulder. He is at a loss of what to do for his friend, not to mention his own shock that Rory hadn't shared this with Logan or any of them. He has always known in his heart that Logan and Rory belonged together. They were what made him believe that actual, real love, could exist.

He liked Odette enough. She was funny, and not a gold digger, but she wasn't the one woman who fit into their lives, unlike any other. She wasn't Rory.

Rory really was their mother hen. She let them have their fun, sometimes even join in the shenanigans, but she always had their back, even if that meant sticking her foot in their asses to stop them from killing themselves.

He wasn't sure what Logan was going to do, if anything. For now they just stood in the window and watched. It wasn't until he saw the eyes of Paris Gellar, Rory absolutely insane friend and apparently little Richard's doctor, that everything began to move at light speed.

"Huntzberger." Paris eyes the men with scorn. She shakes her head. "I told her not to tell you. I'll never understand why she can't just keep her mouth shut sometimes."

"He's mine?" Logan stutters.

"No, she just gave him the name Huntzberger for shits and giggles." She turns to the staff still inside the room, "Do not let him in until you have the ok from the mother and I mean you actually hear the words coming from her. Don't trust a thing he says."

"I'm his father." Logan says forcefully.

"Right now, you're just a guy standing in a hallway, hell I'll maybe even give you the title of sperm donor, but Father? Don't make me laugh Logan." Paris closes the door behind her and pushes past the men without another word.

 _And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's meant to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

 _I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

*Lyrics – Iris by Goo Goo Dolls


	9. Chapter 9 - The Only Exception

Hi ho hi ho... I've been working really hard trying to get this and maybe one more out before I'm gone for a week. I hope you are all still enjoying. I can't believe all the positive feedback I've been getting. I am so, so glad you guys are still reading and enjoying. You all make the day seem brighter so i thank you for everything.

Disclaimer: ASP owns it all.

Chapter 9 – *The Only Exception

 _When I was younger_

 _I saw my daddy cry_

 _And curse at the wind_

 _He broke his own heart_

 _And I watched_

 _As he tried to reassemble it_

 _And my mom swore_

 _That she would never let herself forget_

 _And that was the day that I promised_

 _I'd never sing of love_

 _If it does not exist, but darlin'_

 _You are the only exception_

Once again alone in her room, Rory lay staring at the ceiling, she's not sure she can pinpoint exactly when her life got so far off track. She'd like to say it was the day she'd said no to his proposal, but if she really thinks about it she knows it was before that. It was the day she had decided that Mitchum was right about her. The day she'd talked Logan into stealing that yacht. It was the day she'd started doubting her self, and in turn that she would ever be enough for Logan.

Sure he told her and more importantly had shown her every day, in every way possible that he loved her, respected her, and only wanted what was best for her, but all she could hear was the sound of Shira saying how she'd never be the kind of woman that Logan needed, the kind of woman that would be able to support him and his business connection. I mean, hell, she reasoned that if her mom of all people hadn't been able to make things work with her dad, let alone Luke, who loved her mother exactly as she was, what in hell did she think she was doing trying to make things work with someone like Logan.

Yet when she'd run into in him a few years later, she hadn't been able to stop herself. He was the only place in her life that felt like Stars Hallow did, like home. Sure he'd had Odette, but at lest she knew where she'd stood, and the fact that Odette and the engagement existed took the pressure off. She didn't have to be the perfect socialite to fit into the Huntzberger fortune. All she had to do was feel herself in his arms and let herself pretend it was forever.

The sexual part of their relationship had never been a problem. From the very start the chemistry between them had crackled in anticipation of what was to come. So it was easy to rationalize that it was only physical, that it was just fun and when she had made a comment about what happens in Vegas staying in Vegas he didn't exactly fight her on it.

Rory knew that her saying no to him that day had forever changed her, and them, but she was willing to take whatever she could have of him.

And then Odette had moved in.

It shouldn't have come as a shock to her system but it suddenly made everything over the last few years so very real. She, the once only woman in his life, was the other woman, a booty call, and even as she knew she wanted to continue to call him about everything, she knew she couldn't. He was really getting married, to someone that wasn't her, and it hurt to the very core of her being.

That last night at the bed and breakfast had been nothing short of perfect. It wasn't a stupid phone call with her saying something that didn't exist was over, which had been petty and wrong on so many levels to put on him. It was the very best of them both. He had offered her the house, but she had to let him go. Which seemed to have been the right the decision since everything she'd read about him and Odette in the society pages seemed to show a happy successful couple.

The scary part was that now she would have to make the decision of telling him or not. When she'd decided to make the call she had three days before his wedding, and now he would be a married man. Could she do that to him? Should she do that to him? Something seemed wrong about any decision she made. Either way she had already lost him. Now she just wanted to focus on Richie and make sure he didn't lose his father.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Rory thought for sure she was dreaming. She has just closed her eyes, hanging on to the memory of the sound of his voice. It felt like the most soothing sound in the world right now.

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling a presence in the room. "Logan?!" she said shocked.

"In the flesh." He responds and it terrifies her.

"What are you doing here?"

He nods at her, "I came to see you…"

"How did you.." she tries to interrupt him but he keeps talking.

"And my son." She feels like she's been slapped. He knows. Oh my god, he knows, and she hadn't been the one to tell him.

 _Maybe I know, somewhere_

 _Deep in my soul_

 _That love never lasts_

 _And we've got to find other ways_

 _To make it alone_

 _But keep a straight face_

 _And I've always lived like this_

 _Keeping a comfortable, distance_

 _And up until now_

 _I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

 _With loneliness_

 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

 _But you are, the only exception_

Logan watches Rory from the open doorway; she looks like a little girl. The hospital blankets covered with a quilt Lorelei had made her as a child, covered her. Her yummy food pajamas covering her body, that show scars and bruises, along with the slight weight from child a carrying. She looks beautiful. His heart aches.

Her brows crease and he knows she's got something on her mind. He's not sure there has ever been a moment where Rory Gilmore hasn't had something on her mind. It's just not how she works. He can't stop himself from asking, "Penny for your thoughts."

She doesn't move, doesn't even respond. He wants to be angry with her, but she looks so lost and his anger wanes. He shifts slightly in the doorway, unsure what to do next. Does he say something else, or does she really not want to talk to him?

After a moment she opens he eyes, and looks shocked to see him. He's a bit surprised to be here himself.

"Logan?" She says his name.

He pulls out his confidence to cover up his fear, "In the flesh."

She can't hide the fear from her face as she sees that he's standing there, and she looks like he's slapped her when he says he's here to see his son.

His son. He says the words, like a foreign language on his tongue, because he can't use their usual playful banter to beat around the bush. This is not the time for smart-ass comments and raised eyebrow smirks. He doesn't want to have a friendly conversation. He wants answers.

It's hard to be so blunt with her, but he's having a difficult time breathing and he wants to just rip off the band aid with one quick pull.

"You know."

"I know."

The silence in the room is deafening. The sounds of the second hand on the sterile clock on the wall tick away the wordless encounter.

He's not going to let her off the hook. She needs to say something.

"Hey kiddo. I just talked to Paris… LOGAN?" Lorelei stops immediately.

"Lorelei." He acknowledges, but never takes his eyes off of Rory, who has yet to make eye contact again.

There must be a very interesting spot on her blanket. She doesn't even look up at her mother.

Rory?' Lorelei asks as she makes her way over to her daughter. He knows how important her mother is to her, but sometimes he disliked the way their closeness has a way of coming between them.

She should be talking to him now, hell she should have been talking to him all along, but as usual it was her Lorelei there to save the day.

"Damn it Ace. Talk to me." He demands.

"Hey, not the time or place Logan." Lorelei interjects.

"Considering I wasn't given any consideration before this very moment, I don't see there being any other time or place."

"Oh is the big shot trying to make demands now?"

"I'd say I'm a long way from demanding anything other then a conversation with the mother of my child, Lorelei. Something that I'm pretty sure I deserve, from someone I'm certain I deserve much better from."

"Who do you think you are talking to Mr. What Happens in Vegas?" She accuses.

"You wanna chime in any time here Rory?" He looks around at the girl still in the bed. "Ok, fine. I could defend myself on that but if it makes it easier on you go ahead and condemn me."

"No one is condemning you." Rory finally joins the conversation. "Mom it's ok. We need to talk."

"You sure, Kid?"

Rory nods in affirmation as Lorelei leaves, making sure that Logan has to move out of her way. "I'll be right outside."

Once she is gone from sight, though Logan is certain she's not out of earshot, he continues, "I'm listening." He sits on the edge of her bed. She looks so sad. The IVs going in her arm strike him mute momentarily. He takes her hand softly in his and she looks at him finally. "Please."

"I found out about a month after our last visit. I'm never late, never, but I just assumed with everything going on and moms wedding planning I was just off, but it never came. First I took a home test, then confirmed with my doctor."

"Why didn't you call me?" He brushed a stray stand of hair off her face.

"I don't know. You were marrying her, and you had a life I was not a part of. What right did I have to do this to you?"

"If I remember correctly it takes two to tango." He tries to lighten the mood.

She softly smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "I just figured you were better off."

He drops her hand and stands and runs his own hand through his already unruly hair. "It doesn't matter where we stood. I should have been a part of this." He moves across the room. He had been much to close to her. "What does Paul have to say about all this?"

"Paul?"

"Yes, Paul, your boyfriend."

"How do you always remember his name, I forget most of the time." She laughs. "It doesn't matter. He's not his and we aren't together."

"You're not?" His eyes make brief contact with hers.

"No, we hadn't seen each other in moths before he broke up with me. By text."

"Text?"

"I deserved it."

There is silence again. "Hey, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on your honeymoon?"

Logan tries to hide the confusion beating in heart. "Honeymoon?"

"Yeah, last I heard you and Odette were getting married this past weekend."

"I see."

"So…"

"Honor had her second baby, Elias Huntzberger."

"She did? Please tell her I said congratulations."

"And I didn't get married this past weekend."

"You didn't?" He hears her say and he knows the hope that he hears in the tone of her voice is something he only wants to hear.

"No." He says before sighing, "O and I got married three months ago."

This time she makes sharp, direct contact with him. There's a sharp intake of breath from her open mouth.

There's an icy silence in the room again and neither of them seem to be able to break. Time certainly has a way of changing things, and in this moment he's certain that he only imagined the love between them, because the girl he had proposed to so long ago wouldn't have let him marry anyone else so easily.

 _I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

 _You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_

Lyrics – The Only Exception by Paramore


	10. Chapter 10 - Wherever You Will Go

HI! I know it's been a minute since i posted. sorry. I was away at a Con meeting Sarah Shahi and Spashley and BAM.. lol If anyone knows who those ships are. lol

But I'm home and wanted to post something to let you all know that i appreciate you reading and reviewing. Thank you all for still taking the time out of your day to read my words. I am humbled and truly appreciate you. So, without further adieu...

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, nothing is mine, blah blah, ASP, blah blah Universal, blah..

Chapter 10 – *Wherever You Will Go

So lately, been wondering  
Who will be there to take my place  
When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own

If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go

Rory stares at the man before her. He is very much the same boy she had fallen in love with, but the maturity on his face shows his growth from boy to man. He is no long the young man that belonged to only her. He was married, to someone else.

"Married?" She says only slightly above a whisper. He nods his head. "But I thought I had more time. I thought I still had three days. At lest before this," she gestures to the hospital bed beneath her. "I had time. The paper said… It said." She was nearing hysterical on the inside. On the out she just stuttered.

"We eloped. Vegas." He says.

"But…" she tries to continue.

"There's was a wedding this last weekend, but it was only for show. For dad's business and the papers, but we, O and I were married already."

"Why? How?" She puts her hands limply in her lap. Unable to gesticulate exactly how she feels with them.

"After, the end… I figured why wait. There was no one waiting out there for me, and Odette and I talked about it. She and I decided to make it something simple. "

"We. Us." She nods in response to the words that are now killing her.

Logan stops speaking. He doesn't know what else to say.

"I had no idea you and her were actually that close."

"I told you Odette always knew everything. Apparently I'm the one that had no idea about what was going on."

"Logan…I tried to call you."

"You tried?! "

"Yes, and you never answered."

"Well why the hell would I answer a call from the women who broke my heart twice?"

She can't say anything to defend herself.

"You just made a choice, for both of us."

"I did what I thought was best…"

"Which apparently meant raising MY child without me!" He's slowly starting to unravel. "Well, it's done now." He's turned to someone that she knows isn't truly him, the cold, businessman. He's shut down. "I just want to know Richard."

He makes eye contact and it once again feels like a pinprick to her heart. "Of course."

"It's just that easy?"

"Of course. He's your son, Logan."

"Thank you." He says. He turn to leave the room, but stops at the door and turns to face her again, "Hey Ace?" She looks up at him, but says nothing.

"I hope you feel better." He says and turns quickly to walk away before he can say more.

There's so much he wants to say, to ask, to yell, but right now, he's too hurt and angry and all he wants to do is hold his son.

 _And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you_

 _If I could, then I would,  
I'll go wherever you will go  
Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

Logan watches as Paris stands in the room with his son. She's on her cell and while he couldn't make out anything she's saying, he watches her hands flailing wildly. She's upset and he knows it's about him. She insisted on calling Rory to very for herself if it was ok for him to see Richie.

After what seems like hours, but are only minutes she hang up the phone. He remained in place as she approaches

"Fine. Rory said you can see him, but don't you dare do anything to set him back. His lungs are finally coming into their own, and I swear to whatever deity you decide is the ONE, that I will bring down a wrath so intense you will wish you'd never met me." She hands him a gown and some gloves.

"I wish that all the time Paris." He tries to smile at her.

"Everyday Huntzberger." She replies letting him know she doesn't like him, like he ever needed clarification on that.

Once dressed and in the room. The nurse, an incredibly friendly, red head names Maddie, with a comforting smile, reaches in and takes the tiny little boy in her arms. She adjusts all the tubing and tells Logan to sit in the chair next to the incubator.

He does as instructed. She places the child in his hands and Logan adjusted to the weight of the baby. He feels like a stone statue, afraid to move for fear of hurting Richie.

The nurse smiles at him, "Relax pop. He won't break."

Logan sinks back slowly into the rocker. In his arms his son sleeps, the plastic tubing in his nose as his chest rises and falls with each breath. The view of his son becomes hard to see through the fog of tears rising in eyes. His heart feels like it will burst in his chest.

He wipes away a lone tell that falls. "Hey there little man. It's dad." He looks around to see if anyone is watching. The NICU is empty except for the other infants being helped.

He continues, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I know you don't know me yet, but you will. I promise I won't be anything like my dad, or Christopher, cause little man, the first thing you should know is that you will never wonder if your dad loves you, because there is nothing you could do to make me ever not love you. I'm sure there's going to be some things that will not make your dear old dad too happy with you, I mean, you may never know my whole history, but I wasn't exactly always a good man." He kisses the top of Richie's head. His son sighs and adjusts against Logan's chest. "So I know exactly how to screw things up, which means I know exactly how it feels to want to do better than you've done and I won't ever hold it against it. I'll just be here for you, in anyway I can."

"And you know that you've always got your mom too. She is one badass lady." He laughed, "Don't say badass, but it's true. She incredibly strong, and talented, and will always, ALWAYS, put you first. And oh man, don't even get me started on your grandma Lorelei. Just remember that coffee is not one of the four main food groups."

He catches movement in his peripheral and turns his head to find Finn at the window, with Colin and Robert, huge, IT'S A BOY buttons on their chests. He can't help but laugh at his friends, as did the nurse as she walked back over.

"I think he's already got a cheering section." She says. "Umm is there a reason the tall ones is wagging his eyebrows at me?" She giggles.

Logan can't help but laugh too some things never change, "He's got a thing for red heads."

"Do I detect an accent?"

"Aussie." Logan says.

The nurse looks at Finn and wiggles her eyebrows right back at him, "Tell him I've got a thing for Kiwis."

Logan takes her help to put his son back in his bed. "Last person that called him a Kiwi ended up with a steak on his eye."

"I see, however I know the difference between an Aussie and a Kiwi but I also know it usually sets off that fiery spirit I love. Tell him anyway." She smiles at Logan.

"Got it." He says.

He feels like a piece of him is missing now that his son is resting without him.

"He's not gonna give up easily this little boy. Don't you dare count him out just yet. Ok? I've got to check his oxygen level and some other things. You can stay if you want, but I need just a little bit of space, or you can go grab a drink with the doting uncles out there. They seem just a little excited."

Logan kisses his son one last and leaves the room so that the nurse can take care of him.

"What the hell is all of this?" He says as he hugs the guys

"Finn called us, figured you'd need some back up. We came." Rob said.

"Whose the red head my dear boy?" Finn says.

"She called you a Kiwi." Logan responds.

Finn knock on the window and mouths a WTF. Maddie finishes with Richie and picks up a pen and paper. She holds the paper to window, it says: While I don't care to have a steak on my eye, I'd love one on my plate. Dinner?"

Logan and the guys laugh as Finn just stands there. Women were never this forward with him, opting to usually ignore him. It was a numbers game he played.

She raises her eye questioning him. He squints at her suspect and nods yes. She scribbles the time she's off work and where to meet, before turning her back to completely ignore him.

"What just happened here mate?'

The guys laugh out loud.

"He's the perfect child." Colin says.

"Can you imagine her blue eyes and Logan's blonde hair?" Robert says. "He's going to make everyone sick with how cute he is. I need a drink."

"Here! Here! " Finn cheers.

"You have date in a few hours." Logan says.

"You're right, I need several. Scotch!" Finn confirms.

 _Run away with my heart  
Run away with my hope  
Run away with my love_

 _I know now, just quite how  
My life and love might still go on  
In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

 _If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go  
If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go  
I'll go wherever you will go_

*Lyrics are Wherever You Will Go by The Calling


	11. Chapter 11 - If I Knew

Guess whose back? Yep it me. I'm still trying write a bit a head but since I was gone for about a week I thought I'd give you all another update. Thank you, thank you to everyone reading and reviewing, and just reading. I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoy where i"m taking this story. I have plans.. lol

disclaimer: ASP and Universal own Gilmore Girls

Chapter 11 - *If I Knew

 _Oh, oh I, I was a city boy  
Riding to danger's where I'd always run above and is hurt  
I wouldn't have done  
All the things that I've done  
If I knew one day you would come_

 _Now, baby, now, baby, now, baby  
Oh, oh, oh, I, I know it breaks your heart  
To picture the only one you wanna love  
In someone else's arms_

Logan leaves the boys in the waiting room to go back and see Rory. Finn is frustrated that he can't see her immediately, but Logan isn't sure just how welcome they are especially considering the situation.

Logan knocks on the open door to her door. Emily and Lorelei sit next to Rory.

"Twice in one week. Wow that's got be a record Logan. Should we be thanking you for stopping by?" Emily says venom seeping in her voice.

"Mom," Lorelei tries to interject

"Don't 'Mom' me Lorelei. He hasn't exactly been a fixture in their life during this pregnancy. He married another woman for goddess sake, who I might add doesn't hold a candle to my granddaughter."

"Nice to see you've kept up on me Emily."

"Don't flatter yourself son."

"Grandma." Rory interrupts.

"You don't have to make excuses for him Rory. "

"He didn't know."

"Excuse me?!" Emily looks like she might pass out.

"He didn't know Grandma. I never told her. We broke up and I just… I never…He didn't know." Rory looks ashamed as Emily looks at her granddaughter with a look even he can't describe.

"Well, my apologies then Logan. Please excuse me I need some air." She leaves the room.

Lorelei however does not.

She stands next to Rory's bed, her hand on the lifted back, the protective mother bear standing over her cub.

It seems like the room is filled with weighted air. It feels thick, and the intake and exhale of breath from the three is the only sound.

"I held him." Logan finally breaks the silence.

Lorelei looks like she's going to lose her cool.

"You what?!"

"I held my son Lorelei. There's nothing wrong with that. I just wanted to come say thank you to Rory for allowing me to see him." He wants to say more but he's always had a hard time talking in from of Rory's mother.

"How dare you?!" Lorelei says.

"Mom…"

"He hasn't even been held by his mother yet and you're in there taking over already?!"

"Mom…!"

"You haven't held him?" Logan says in surprise.

"I've got this infection that just won't go away. So no, I haven't been able to hold him."

"I'm sorry." He says. " I didn't know."

"Mom can you please give us a minute." She says, and it's not really a question

After Lorelei leaves the room Rory makes eye contact with him and says, "What was it like?" It's a whisper of a question on her lips.

"He's amazing Ace. He's so small, but he's got this amazing grip that surprised me." He's excitedly making his way closer to her.

"There this sweet smell of him and the little weight in my arm felt like nothing I've ever imagined. But Ace, he's so small and there's these tubes helping him breath. I'm so scared for him." He says before he can stop himself from confessing.

"I'm scared too." She says

"You are going to be an great mother Rory. That's one lucky kid." He says as he sits and takes her hand in his.

She looks down at her hand in his and he realizes what he's done and pulls back.

"So, Emily must be thrilled that you passed on Richard's name."

"I don't think she's too happy with me right now. She always liked you and it has killed her to be mad at you." She giggles.

"It's ok. I can take it, Ace."

"But you shouldn't have to."

He just shrugs it off as he walks over and looks at the flowers around her room. He notices a card and raises an eyebrow at her, "Marty? You two still friends?"

"We never stopped, you know that."

"I thought after the whole Lucy drama you stopped talking."

"We made up. That's what friends do, Logan."

He snickers, "As if that guy ever wanted to be just your friend Rory."

Logan's phone rings in his pock. It's a text from Finn. He shows the phone to Rory.

"The boys want to know if they can come in?"

"They're here?!" She says with excitement.

"Come on, Ace, you know once they found out you were here nothing was going to keep them away. They love you."

He text Finn the ok and the boys all rush in full of hugs and kisses for the new mother. It feels like they are back at Yale. He watches the guys interact with her and it's so easy between them. He knows that now that Richie's in the picture there's no way they are going to let her out of their lives again. It makes him a bit melancholy as it will be so much easier for them then it will be for him.

His phone rings again, its Odette and he takes the call in the far corner, unable to make himself leave her room.

"Hey.."

"Hey babe. I thought we had dinner plans tonight, but you've been MIA all day. Please tell me Finn hasn't gotten you drunk before 9pm." She sounds so happy.

"I'm not drunk, but honestly I wish I was." He says

Odette can hear the strain in his voice. "Is it Rory? Is she ok?" She says concerned.

Logan's heart hurts. She's worried about Rory. How shitty is this whole situation? He married such a great girl, someone he's able to be totally honest with, and yet he's sitting here at Rory's bedside. He wants to stay here with her and yet he wants to go home.

"She's going to ok, but there is some very new information that I need to tell you."

"Oookay." She drags out.

"Not now, but meet me at Galli on Mercers Street in hour. We are both going to need some red wine and a lot of carbs." He kids.

"I never need a reason for Carbs, Logan. I'll be there."

Before he hangs up he says, "Hey, O?"

She mummers back, before he continues, "Thank you for being you."

"I couldn't be anyone else if I tried. See you in an hour."

They disconnect and Logan looks up to see Finn deep in conversation with Rory about his nursing date. She's laughing at Finn but her eyes dart back to him as he hangs up the phone.

"Odette?" Colin asks.

"Yeah. I've got to tell her about all this. But how am I going to explain something I don't even understand?"

They look back at Rory who has once again turned her attention back to Finn.

"I don't know man. I really don't." Colin adds

Logan sighs. He knows if he doesn't leave now, while the room is full of their friends and laughter that he won't be able to leave her alone. So he makes an excuse about business and give the brunette a quick squeeze of the arm before leaving. He walks out with his head high, but his heart is in a million pieces. He has Odette, a son and his Ace all depending on him and he doesn't want to let anyone down.

 _but I wouldn't have done_

 _All the things that I have done  
If I knew one day you would come_

 _Now, baby, now, baby, now, baby  
Oh, baby, please, let's leave the past behind us_

 _So that we can go where love will find us  
Yeah, will find us_

 _I know once girls would leave me  
But I know that you believe me_

Odette hangs up the phone. In the past few days everything she has come to depend on is suddenly hanging by a thread.

It had been only on a whim that she had decided to meet this THE Logan Huntzberger. Her father was worried about her. Since James had died she pretty much just walked though life with a black cloud over her head. She went through the motion, job, friend, daughter, etc etc. It was all bit of a joke to her now.

James had been the best thing to ever happen to her. He was rich, of course, as were most of the people she met, but he'd rather be on a basketball court then in a conference room, and he'd rather wear cleats than couture. He worked hard, but he played hard too.

They had met when his beach volleyball rolled onto her blanket. He called her on her queen bee behavior immediately. She was a bit of bitch when she was younger. It was a safety device, as all the men she'd know were either asses or only wanted one thing from her, and it wasn't her money.

Most guys saw her as a nice piece of ass that gained them status in society. They didn't care that she had a brain. But James was different. He pushed her and called her a downright bitch when she was being one. Which really just made him laugh at her more because he knew it wasn't the real her.

They were inseparable and for the first time in her entire life she felt loved for just who she was. He had asked her to marry him and she had said yes. However, on the way to pick her up for a no muss no full courthouse wedding he had blown a tire on his truck, which flipped and rolled down a ravine.

She was told he had died on impact. There was nothing they could do. And so she went back to the bitch she had been. Sleeping with whomever she wanted, because really none of it mattered, none of their opinions and none of the money. She simply didn't care about anyone or anything. The day James died was the day Odette lost a part of herself.

So when she agreed to go out with Logan, it was all a bullshit agreement. She figured she'd meet him, have a good dinner and then she'd either scare him off with her bitchiness or he'd decide that it was his business to fuck the bitchiness out of her. Either way she'd be gone by midnight and her father would leave her alone for a few more months.

However things hadn't gone exactly as planned. Both she and Logan had been complete jerks that night. He'd already had several drinks before she'd gotten there and then she drank him under the table in only a few minutes.

She insulted him and he agreed with her observation but added that she wasn't as good a bitch as she thought she was. So, ok there was chemistry, but it had been about a month she'd gotten laid so what was the harm.

And just about on schedule they landed back at his place, drunk and on the way to naked. But right in the middle of scrambling to take off their clothes they bumped his answering machine and someone named Rory had left a message.

That brought everything to a screeching halt. Which sent her into full on bitch fit mode. How could he bring her here and not screw her now!? She needed to forget. She needed a few minutes where James wasn't fully encompassing her head and heart. She needed to fuck.

But suddenly Logan, that she had heard many sexual rumors about, was saying no. After she broke a vase against his wall she looked at him and suddenly she saw herself reflecting back at her. He wasn't yelling at her, or fighting back or stopping her. He just stood there. His head down his shoulders forward.

"Logan?" She stepped in from of him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you ok?"

"Me?" he chuckled, "You're the one throwing things."

"But I'm a bitch, and that's not what I asked. Whose Rory?"

He snuck a glance at the machine that now lay on the floor next to her tantrum vase.

She walked over to the bar and poured him a glass of the nearest alcohol.

"Here. Drink." She ordered. She led him to the couch where he sat. He suddenly looked like a lost little boy. She let him sit and sip the drink in silence while she cleaned up her mess.

When she finished she went and sat next to him on the sofa. "You want another?"

He shook his head and sat the glass down. "God help me I love someone that doesn't love me back."

"Ain't that always the way?"

"Not once upon a time. Once upon a time she did love me back. This intelligent, amazing woman loved a guy like me, and I felt like it set me free, but somewhere along the way I ruined it. How do you get back from that?"

Odette knew exactly how he felt. How do you get back a piece of you that doesn't belong to you anymore. It remind her of her favorite poem, **Happiness Is… which says:

 **Happiness is like a crystal,**

 **Fair and exquisite and clear,**

 **Broken in a million pieces,**

 **Shattered, scattered far and near.**

 **But there are so many pieces**

 **No one ever finds them all**.

And so instead of leaving by midnight she stays, and tells him all about her lost happiness and how she may never find all the pieces again.

And he in turn tells her all about his Ace, and she sees a man that doesn't want anything from her, and in turn she begins to want to give him everything. He becomes her best friend, her confidant and yes her lover and again as time goes on and she agrees to marry her best friend the same poem rings in her head:

 **Yet the wise as on they journey**

 **Treasure every fragment clear,**

 **Fit them as they may together,**

 **Imaging the shattered sphere,**

 **Learning ever to be thankful,**

 **Though their share of it is small;**

 **For it has so many pieces**

 **No one ever finds them all.**

And so over the years they have rebuilt their shattered crystal together, yes there are pieces that will always be missing, but happiness hasn't been a mystery to her or him or their life and that has made all the difference, and tonight she fears her crystal may shatter again.

 _Baby, I, I wish we were seventeen_ _  
_ _So I could give you all the innocence_ _  
_ _That you give to me_ _  
_ _No, I wouldn't have done_ _  
_ _All the things that I have done_ _  
_ _If I knew one day you would come_ _  
_ _If I knew one day you would come_

*Lyrics are If I Knew by Bruno Mars

** Happiness Is… by Priscilla Leonard


	12. Chapter 12 - The Freshmen

One more update! I've got plans for this story but I'm struggling with a bit of writers block. wish me luck, guys.

As always thanks for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 12 – *The Freshmen

 _When I was young I knew everything  
And she a punk who rarely ever took advice  
Now I'm guilt stricken,  
Sobbing with my head on the floor  
Stop a baby's breath and a shoe full of rice, no_

 _I can't be held responsible  
'Cause she was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place_

Logan opens the door to Galli and walks towards the usual table he and Odette share. She is already there, having a glass of red wine and she smiles as he sits down.

"I started with out you." She motions towards her drink.

He leans in and she lifts her head to kiss him. He instead kisses her forehead and he notices how she sighs. Sitting down he orders a scotch from the waiter and an appetizer for the table. They talk on banalities and the day's ins and outs and enjoy the calm before the storm.

As the table is cleared of their dinner plates she orders a tiramisu and some coffee for dessert. He still hasn't said anything of importance and Logan runs his hand through his hair. He knows he has to tell her, but it's not going to be easy.

"So, are you ever going to just tell me that you're leaving me?" She says interrupting the silence that has sprung up between them.

"What?!" He is shocked at her question. "What are you talking about O?"

"Well, I mean, carbs and wine, and information about Rory and you needing to talk to me. It all adds up to one thing."

"No it doesn't O." He quickly grabs her hand before she can move it away. "That's not… I'm not… How could you think I could walk away that easily?" He's a little hurt, even though he knows she always been a worst-case scenario type person.

"It's Rory, Logan." Is all she says in response.

"Man this is all so fucked up." He starts. "I'm not leaving you O. That's not even what happened."

"So she didn't tell you she's still in love with you?"

He chuckles, "Not even close babe. But there is some big news that I can't keep from you, even though I don't even know where to begin or how to make things right."

"Well don't keep me guessing any longer. You know I'm driving myself crazy right now." She laughs. She's always been a bit neurotic.

"Ok, so remember when Ace and I had been seeing each other, before the wedding?"

"Yeah, I remember. The last time was on the impromptu trip to New England, right?"

"Right." He looks down. "If I'm totally honest with you I was hoping that she would ask me not to marry you. I wanted so much for her to tell me she loved me." Odette looks down at the coffee and dessert now being placed in front of her.

"I figured. I was surprised that you still wanted to get married after that trip. I figured you two had finally worked things out. I was kind of rooting for you."

"Damn Odette, how can you be so forgiving about all of this? I cheated on you and you act like I'm not even your husband." He says almost angry.

"Come on Logan, don't be mad. I love our life and I'm content in what he have and if I'm totally honest I don't want that to end. You make me happy, but happiness should be a two way street and I don't want you to be with me if you're not happy."

He shakes his head and scoots closer to her; he brings her hand to his lips and kisses her fingers. "I never said I wasn't happy."

"I know."

"God that's not even what I even need to tell you. Nothing between Ace and I has changed."

"Then what?"

"I have a son." He makes sure to make direct eye contact with her.

"A son?" she says shocked.

"Apparently I left more behind than my heart during the New England trip."

"Why did you wait so long to tell me? Did you think I wouldn't marry you?" She pulls her hand away.

"No, God no, O I didn't know. She didn't tell me. That's why Emily and Lorelei were at the hospital. Rory had been in a car accident and he came early."

"OMG is she ok?!"

"She's healing fine but Richie isn't doing so great right now."

"Richie?"

"That's his name. Richard Logan Huntzberger."

"Wow." She says

"Right?" He answers.

"You have a son." She says with awe in her voice.

"I do." He pulls out his phone and shows her the one photo she snapped.

"He's so cute!"

Logan chuckles, "I think maybe he's taken the title of cutest baby from Elias."

"Did you talk to Rory yet?"

"I did. Finn and the boys were with her when I left."

There are a few moments of silence as she takes a few bites of the sweet dessert. "How are you doing with all this?"

"I don't know what to feel." He sits down the coffee cup. "I'm pissed, I'm happy, I'm tired. I'm so tired, O."

She motions over the waiter and pays the check. "Then lets go home. You don't need anything else to drink. You need a hot showers, and some rest."

"It's not that easy."

"I'm not saying it's easy, but in the last two days you've seen her, and found out you have a baby. I'd say your mind and body need some rest and while things won't suddenly be figured out in the morning, it will be a new day and you start again."

She takes his hand and pulls him in for a hug. "Let go home, ok?"

He allows her to lead him to the car and lets her drive. He feels like such an ass right now. Once again she's taking care of him.

After the shower Logan crawls into bed next to Odette. She reading and doesn't say anything as he settles in. He rolls on to his side facing away from her. After a few minutes of thinking he turns back to her.

"Hey, O?" She pushes her glasses up her nose and faces him, laying her book on her lap. "I know love wasn't part of our deal but there are so many kinds of love and I'd be lying if I didn't tell you that I feel something for you."

"Logan…"

"You've been there for me in ways that I can't imagine many, if any other woman would be. And none of what we have is something that I would ever just walk away from like it was nothing, you are not nothing. You mean something to me. Ok?"

"Ok." She acknowledges. "You know you mean something to me too right?"

He smiles and rolls back over to his side. Beside him Odette picks up her book and continues reading.

 _I can't be held responsible  
'Cause she was touching her face  
I won't be held responsible  
She fell in love in the first place_

 _For the life of me I cannot remember  
What made us think that we were wise and  
We'd never compromise  
For the life of me I cannot believe  
We'd ever die for these sins  
We were merely freshmen_

"Rory, wake up." Paris is standing at the bedside looking annoyed that it's taking so long for Rory to wake up. "Wake up Gilmore."

"I'm up." Rory looks at her friend. All this rest is exhausting her.

Paris motions to the wheelchair next to the other side of the bed. "Doctor Collins says the infection is cleared and he's going to release you today, so I thought you'd like to go see Richard before you have to sit around and learn about all your release paperwork and home care."

"Yes." Rory says and immediately tries to get out of bed.

"Slow your row there turbo, let me help. You have to take the chair and you have to stay seated. You're still too weak. Ok?"

Rory puts out her hand and Paris lends her, her arm and gently sits her in the chair. They roll in silence down the hallway, and finally stop just inside the NICU. Paris talks to the nurse and she walks ahead of them to get Richie read.

"You ready for this Gilmore?"

"I'm terrified." Rory admits.

Paris pushes her the rest of the way and stops before going in. Beside them a woman looks in at the resting babies. Rory makes eyes contact as she waits for her son to be ready.

"Yours?" the woman nods at the room.

"Yes."

"He's adorable. What's his name?"

"Richard. Which one is yours?"

"None unfortunately. I can't have kids. I'm visiting someone."

"I'm sorry." Rory says.

"Thank you. Well it looks like you're all ready." The woman says as Paris exits the room leaving the door open. "Congratulation."

Rory only nods as she's unable to speak right now, he son is so close and all she wants is to feel him near her again.

Inside the nurse already has Richie in her arms and as soon as Rory is close enough she situates the tubing and places him in Rory's arms.

The brunette holds her son and the tears flow freely as she's overcome with emotion. Just a week ago he'd been a part of her that she loved even without every seeing and now he's laying in her arm. He's awake but he doesn't move a lot. He's weak, and the oxygen is still being pumped into his body. She wants to fix everything for him, and all she can do right now is hold him.

Rory sits in the quiet with her son for a long, she feels physically unable to leave him.

Eventually Lane joins her. "Hey. I can't believe you're a mom."

"You were a mom long before me"

"You're gonna love it and I'm here for whatever you need, plus I still have all of Steve and Quans clothes so you're ahead of the game. Especially since we never even got to have your baby shower."

"Oh god I don't even have a place to live let alone a nursery yet. What am I gonna do?!" Suddenly everything is moving way to fast and she's not ready.

"Well that's not entirely true."

"I can't live with my mom and Luke forever."

"You don't."

"What do you know?"

Lane laughs. "Nothing."

"Liar!" Rory teases her best friend.

"Nope. Just wait. Dr. Collins in your room ready to release you."

Paris steps back in the room and give Lane a quick, stiff hug. She always hating sharing her only friend with Lane but what can you do. She takes the baby from Rory. "He needs some rest, and you need to get home and get all healed so that when he's ready to come home, you'll be ready. He's gonna be here at lest another month."

"Why so long?!" Rory asks, concerned.

"His lungs. We can't risk him not getting the oxygen he needs. His brain is still developing and his lungs need to support that. I got him, let Lane get you. Ok?"

Rory nods her head. Somewhere along the way Paris really has become someone that she can't image life without. She always wanted what was best for Rory, even if she thought what she wanted for Rory was the better then Rory's own choices.

Back in her room the Doctor releases her, the nurses goes over her care instruction while Lane packs her stuff. She feels like she's walking in a fog. Nothing seems real. But with a sling holding her broken arm, and strained shoulder she's rolled out to Lane's car where Zach is waiting behind the wheel.

"You've been here all this time?"

"Yep, figured I'd let you and Lane have some time alone. How Richie rich doing?" Zach asks as he gets out and helps Rory into the front seat and put her stuff in the back with Lane.

Rory can't find the words.

"He's good. Looks like he's got more color in his cheeks." Lane adds.

"The fingers? He still got those lead guitarist fingers?"

"Yes." Lane says.

The radio plays in the background and the there's a gently banter between Lane and Zach. It makes Rory feel more alone being with them. They've been together for such a long time now and no matter how Lane hates that Hep Alien has became a hobby instead of a career for Zach she knows how much the two really love each other.

She's been in her own world during the drive and she hasn't been paying attention but suddenly she realizes that she's not in Starts Hallow. "Where are we?'

"We're taking you home." Zach say.

"Umm this is definitely not Stars Hallow. In fact.. Isn't this my grandma's neighborhood?"

As she asks they turn on to Emily and Richard's street and into the drive way. "Why are we here?"

"I'm just the wheel man." He says holding his hands in a don't shoot the messenger action.

"Lane…"

The car stops and Lane gets out and opens the door for Rory. Zach hurries over and grabs her other arm to steady her. "I got you."

Rory is confused but allows herself to be led to the front door. Before she can knock Emily opens the door with her usual Gilmore Flare. "Surprise!" She yells

"Mom, you're suppose to let her in the house and then we all jump out and yell surprise. Didn't anyone explain the art of a surprise party to her?" Lorelei looks at the other confused guests who come out of hiding now that the brunette has entered the house. They mumble their own surprise.

"I know what you do a surprise party Lorelei, but this ia my surprise so I did it first."

"Your surprise?" Rory says confused.

"Yes, dear. Surprise!" She holds her hands up to indicate the house they stand in.

"I don't know what that means grandma."

"Did your mother never teach you common hand gestures?"

"I taught her one…" Lorelei says sarcastically.

Emily glares at her daughter and then turns her smile back to Rory. "Yes, surprise. It's yours."

"The house?! Rory says.

"Yes dear." She ushers Rory and her friends farther into the living room. "I kept turning down prospective buyer because I couldn't bear to actually part with this part of your grandfather. He loved this house so much Rory, but he loved you more, and when I really thought about it I knew without a doubt that this would make him so happy."

"You're giving me the house?!" Rory says again. She looks around the room and see Luke, her mom, Lane, Zach, Paris, her newest conquest, most of Stars Hallow, Marty and his girlfriend, Lucy and Olivia, Jess and Cassidy and several other of the important people in her life.

"Yes. It's yours. Don't you love it?" Emily says clearly very happy with herself.

"This is too much Grandma, I can't…"

"Don't you dare say you can't. You can and you will. Remodel, redecorate, anything you want to do it. Make it your home now. For you and Richard." Emily says her eyes tear up at the mention of her late husband.

"I don't even have a job…" she tries to argue.

"Yes you do," Lorelei steps in next to her mother. "You have to heal, and you have to write that book, and you get to take care of that amazingly little boy when he comes home. You can run the Gazette from here for a while and Taylor has even decided to start paying you since the papers suddenly being talked about in all the neighboring towns. He doesn't want to lose you."

"Pay me?"

"Don't get your panties all in a twitch just yet, it Taylor it's not going to be a lot." Lorelei laughs.

Suddenly to the surprise of all in attendance Rory starts crying. Not a little sniffle or single tear. We are talking big, huge, wet droplets of joy, and pain and sadness and gratefulness start to flow. She can't stop herself. She feels like the last year of her life has been this constant clock ticking. Time is running out on being a reporter, it's edging her closer to losing Logan, it's pulling the rug out from her with a pregnancy and then run her over with a truck by literally almost running her over with a truck.

And yet during all this has been this overwhelming sense of family. Of her mom, and grandma, Luke and Jess and her friends reminding her that while she may sometimes feel like Dorothy following the yellow brick road, unsure it where it may lead, she's still got those people around to help her. And yet even as she thought about the Wizard of Oz she's reminded of saying goodbye to her other boys, Finn, Colin and Robert. Her scarecrow, lion and tin man. Logan has always been her Wizard, bringing out all of the flourish and whistles to make her happy. All she had ever needed was him, but he never thought he was enough.

Lorelei helps Rory into the piano room yelling for everyone else to start the party. "You ok kiddo?"

"I don't deserve all of this mom. I lied to Logan, I slept with Odette's husband, my kids in the hospital. I already suck at all of this."

They sat down on the piano bench together. "Just breath. Ok, breathe." She waits while Rory calms herself. "You are doing just fine daughter of mine. You will be great. Just breathe."

The women sit together in silence; their company of one another all they need to relax. The sounds of the rest of the group laughing and the clinking of glasses filters in from the other room.

"Mind if I cut in?" Jess asks from the opening.

"I told you Jess I'm already married to your uncles. Incest is NOT best." Lorelei jokes.

"Right."

"You know for a guy who can write so eloquently, it certainly doesn't translate to your vocal chords." She says as she leaves her daughter with the once paramour.

"Did I hear Emily say that she saw Logan at the hospital?" He sits and nudges her shoulder. She nods in affirmation. "I'm proud of you for telling him."

I didn't. He was visiting his sister and saw mom and grandma."

"Ouch."

"To say the lest. It was awful. But civil."

"That's not good." He says.

"Right?! Mom keeps saying at lest he's not yelling, but I wish he would. Yell, scream, something that shows he still cares about me, but he just asked to hold Richie and then came and said thank you. He and Odette eloped months ago."

"Wow. I'm sorry Ror."

"Thanks."

"But at lest you got the best gift in the world waiting for you." He says as she kisses her on the cheek.

"You're already married." She jokes.

"Haven't you ever seen the show Sister wives?"

"Have you?"

"No, but I heard it's a lot of work for the Kody dude, I don't know if I'm man enough for that."

They laugh together and it feels good to smile. "I'm glad you never gave up on us being friends, Jess."

"Me either."

 _My best friend took a week's_ _  
_ _Vacation to forget her_ _  
_ _His girl took a week's worth a_ _  
_ _Valium and slept_ _  
_ _Now he's guilt stricken sobbing with his_ _  
_ _Head on the floor_ _  
_ _Think somebody now and how he never really_ _  
_ _Wept he says_

Back at the hospital, Logan stands in Rory's now empty room. Anything that reminded him of her was gone. The only thing left he had to hold on to is in the NICU, trying to stay alive.

"I knew I'd find you here." Odette said from behind Logan.

"What are you doing here?" He asks without anger.

"When I woke up and you were gone I knew there was only place you could be."

"I'm sorry."

"He's one special kid, Logan."

"What?!"

"And she's prettier then I imagined."

"How?" is all he can manage?

"When I got here and you weren't here, I just wanted to get a glimpse of your little boy, but while I was down she was rolled in to hold him."

"She got to hold him?! Finally."

"She just sat there for along time. Then I heard her friend say she was being released. She went home, Logan."

"Did you?" he raises an eyebrow.

"NO." she sakes her heard furiously. "I didn't say anything her. I just looked at the babies."

"I'm sorry, O. This must be so hard for you."

"Could be. But all I can see right now is that there's a baby in my life and for that I am incredibly thankful."

"Do you ever NOT see the bright side of things?"

"What's the good in that?"

He glances at the empty room and pulls Odette in for hug. "You know I can't imagine not having you by my side right now babe."

She kisses him on his cheek. "She left without saying goodbye, didn't she."

"She doesn't have to say goodbye to me. She said that months ago. Lets go home."

"No, you go visit with your son, meet me at home later."

"You don't want to come?"

"It's not my place Logan, until you two figure things out, I'll take the back seat. But please give that little boy a big kiss from me. I think I already love him."

"You're too much." He says concerning her heart.

"I'm just enough." She answers. "See you at home."

He stands, still in the empty room as Odette walks away. He takes one last look at the vacant hospital bed and heads off to see his son.

 _For the life of me I cannot remember_ _  
_ _What made us think that we were wise and_ _  
_ _We'd never compromise_ _  
_ _For the life of me I cannot believe_ _  
_ _We'd ever die for these sins_ _  
_ _We were merely freshmen_

*Lyrics are The Freshmen by The Verve Pipe


	13. Chapter 13 - What Have We Become

Hola everyone. So i'm still having a bit of writer block so I've not written very far ahead but I wanted to put something out for you guys out there still reading and enjoying. I appreciate all the responses and follows and favorites so much more than you know. I hope you enjoy this update!

Disclaimer: It all belongs to ASP and the WB though I call dibs on Odette's personality. lol

Chapter 13 - *What Have We Become

 _All those years_ _  
_ _One day changes everything, and_ _  
_ _Gone and your life and the passion fades away_ _  
_ _Saving for something_ _  
_ _That you'll never see in your days_ _  
_ _Shutting out everything that you need_ __

 _(Looking through distorted eyes)_ _  
_ _Beautiful disaster_ _  
_ _(Adding up a million lies)_ _  
_ _So much for "ever after"_ _  
_ _Building up your wall_ _  
_ _Everything you wanted_ _  
_ _Fit the pieces into holes we used to crowd away_ _  
_ _Giving in or leaving this now_ _  
_ _Now we have what we have become_

It's been two months since Logan first found out about Rory and Richie. His whole life had changed that first moment that he held his son, and yet nothing has changed. He gets up, goes to work, does his job extremely well, comes home to Odette and visits his kid in the hospital. He feels like crap on a daily basis. Odette sits at home while's he's at the hospital with Rory and the baby. His life is the same but split.

Today he and Rory sit side my side as she feeds Richie. It's never seemed such a beautiful experience until he watches her do it. When she's done she hands him to Logan to burp. He's cooing softly in Logan's arms when he decides to broach a difficult topic. Mostly because he knows their eyes will be too busy on the baby to make eye contact.

"So…" He says but needs a minute.

"So?" she questions.

"Can I ask you about Odette." He says

"Ask me about Odette? Aren't you the one married to her?"

"Ask you about her meeting Richard." He states. He's unsure and continues slowly. "She's been staying out of the way, out of respect for you, but I know she would love to meet him."

"I see." Is all she can muster. The realization that her son would have a stepmother has surprised her. She doesn't know why she didn't think about this before. He's married, but it had been just her and him for the last couple of months, like old times, well not like old times, but her and him these past few months taking care of Richie.

He doesn't push and she runs her hand through her hair, "If I'm honest with you, Logan, I'm kind of terrified of meeting her, or her meeting him."

"Why?"

"I had an affair with her husband and had a baby with him, and I mean, on a total selfish level what if Richie likes her better then me too?"

"Too?" he questions.

"You did, what if he does too?" She is playing with her sons little tiny foot. Still so sure that she couldn't hold onto a guy like him.

He puts his hand under her chin and lifts her head up to make her make eye contact with him, "This was never a contest, Ace." He removes his hand and she lowers her head again. "Plus, you're mom. He's not going to love anyone as much as you. Look at you and Lorelei."

"Look at you and Shira.." she counters raising her eyebrows

"You are defiantly not my mom."

"It's ok."

"What is?"

"Odette. I have to learn to share him. He's your son, and she's your wife. She's going to be his parent too."

"Thank you, Ace." He says as he gently rubs a hand across her back.

"It takes a village right."

"Do you want to meet her, Ace?'

She thinks for a few minutes, "Yes."

"Ok, you let me know when you are ready and I will set it up. But please know there's no pressure here ok. When you are ready."

"We're here now, if she's available."

"Now?! You sure, Ace?"

"Yeah, no time like the present. He's fed and calm too."

"You sure?" He questions again. He doesn't want to force this on her.

"I am. Please call her."

Logan excuses himself to make the call and Rory watches him leave. Richie is now back in her arms and she physically aches from knowing that he will soon be held by Odette.

Never in her wildest dreams did she think her life would turn out like this. Sure the book wasn't exactly the hardcore journalism she'd dreamt of but it was still writing. The suits at her publishers were loving this book she was finishing. Book three was almost done. Writing was supposed to be therapeutic and yet she found herself feeling like crap. Taking the time to really sit back and relive the way she had treated Dean, how she'd invalidated all his insecurities when in fact they were all right on point, was heartbreaking.

Dean had been a great first love. He had loved her with the intensity every teenager wants to be love, if at time as an adult looking back it was overbearing, but he had always had his heart in the right place. He just wanted to make her happy. And in return she had fallen for her first bad boy. Hard. And in doing so had treated him horribly. She was so happy that he and Gen had found each other. They and their kids were doing so wonderfully.

What she didn't expect was the small amount of anger that had risen as she wrote about Jess. Yes, they had grown beyond it and were still friends but in retrospect he had treated her just as badly as she had treat Dean. Maybe it was Karma. He did everything to get her, but wanted to do nothing to keep her, and then he just kept leaving. For a girl who already felt abandoned by her father, Jess had sure reaffirmed the idea that people always leave. At lest for men.

Christopher, Max, Luke (even though he turned out to be the exception he had still walked away at one time), Jess, Dean, her grandfather.

For women, it was different. They supported each other, they argued and yelled and yet when it mattered they were still there. She couldn't even count the number of times she and Paris had fought but when it came down to it Paris always had her back, and Lane and her mom and her grandma were the same.

Her eyes wandered the hallway to find Logan, but he was nowhere in sight. Logan had been a different story. She had walked away from him. It had been probably the hardest thing she had ever done up to that point in her life, but knowing as she did that people always leave, she had to do it first. Finding out that he had slept with those other girls the one time he had thought they had broken up had devastated her, and then she almost lost him again after his dumb ass jump. She knew that if she married him; when he left she wouldn't make it. So she ran.

 _All the tears_ _  
_ _We never thought we'd see the day when_ _  
_ _The trappings of your life would seem to disappear_ _  
_ _Goin through the vacancy you leave behind_ _  
_ _Not what you have promised,_ _  
_ _Not what you believed_ __

 _(Looking through distorted eyes)_ _  
_ _Beautiful disaster_ _  
_ _(Adding up a million lies)_ _  
_ _So much for "ever after"_ _  
_ _Building up your wall_ _  
_ _Everything you wanted_

"Hey, Ace?"

Rory turned to find Logan in the doorway next to a tall leggy brunette. Odette she presumed.

"Hello." Rory said to the couple.

"Hello." Odette said. She smiled at Rory.

"Didn't we?" Rory asks.

"Yes, we did. I just wanted to sneak a quick peek at Richie and suddenly there you were. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm not exactly sure of the etiquette in a situation like this."

"I'm not sure there is one. Maybe we can make it up as we go." Rory responds.

She stands and takes Odette's hand. "Is, it's nice to meet you, the right thing to say?"

Odette says, "I know it is for me. I've heard so much about you that it's wonderful to finally be able to meet you. Maybe not necessarily under these circumstances, but wonderful none the less."

Rory just nods back. She notices Logan who looks even more uncomfortable than the two women. Rory turn her side to Odette to give her a better view of the baby.

"I heard you'd like to meet Richie."

"Oh yes!" Odette smiles. She talks animatedly to the baby in Rory's arms. He smiles and coos.

"Would you like to hold him?" the new mother asks.

"Me?" Odette says surprised.

"Ace?" Logan steps closer, having stood back to let the two women converse.

"Yes, you are going to be a part of his life."

Odette looks to Logan to see if it's ok. She doesn't want to overstep. He nods and so she says yes.

Rory gently hands Richie to Odette who looks completely in her element holding him. Logan steps next to her to see his son as well. As the couple dote over the baby Rory takes a minute to step outside the room. She watches through the window as the couple smiles at her son.

"Hey Kiddo." Lorelei says as she walks up. "You ok?"

Rory wipes away the tears that have begun falling. "No."

"Want me to have Luke kick her ass?" she cracks.

Rory chuckles, "Yes." Then quickly adds, "No. It's just that picture right there, the two of them, that should have been Logan and me. But it's not, and now my son is going to love her too, and don't get me wrong mom, I'm glad he will be loved, but how can I actively hate someone that Richie loves. I can't. That's the answer. I want to badly to hate her."

Lorelei hugs her daughter then pulls back and says, "How about I hate her enough for the both us. OH and Lane, Lane will hate her too and you know Paris will hate her. In fact I'd be willing to say that even Zach and Luke will too. So you just go on ahead and be you, and we will do the hating. Ok?"

"Thanks mom. What are you doing here anyway."

"Duh visiting Richie. I can't let my mom be the only grandma he likes."

Odette hands the baby to Logan and walks towards Rory. Lorelei excuses herself from the women and goes into the room with Logan.

"I just wanted to say thank you Rory. I know this situation is all kinds of screwed up."

"I should be saying I'm sorry. At the very lest." Rory says.

"There's no reason to be. Logan and I had an understanding. You were never a secret, never the other woman."

"It still wasn't right."

"Well thank you then." Odette says.

Logan walks out, breaking the awkward silence between the two women he cares about, "I swear if Lorelei tries to sneak some coffee into his IV I might kill her." He laughs.

"I already warned her." Rory says to help lighten the mood.

"Your mom likes coffee like you do?" Odette asks.

It surprises Rory that Odette knows this about her, "I think I was born with Luke's coffee in my bottle."

"Like mother like daughter then. Mine wouldn't let me have caffeine for fear it would stunt my growth."

"NO coffee?! I'm so sorry your childhood was so hard."

"It wasn't, I just learned to sneak out to the Caffeine Scene, a local coffee place. Lots of breath mints before I got home. You would think I was sneaking drugs." The women laughed and Logan couldn't believe his ears.

"Maybe one day we can go grab a cup and get to know each other better?"

"I don't think so.." Logan says at the same time as Rory says, "Sounds good."

Both women turn to Logan who looks like a fly in a spider's web.

"Logan has my number. Please call me. If we are going to be family it would be nice to know you better." Rory says. "I'm going to go visit with my mom for a while, if you don't mind. You guys have a good evening."

She excuses herself and goes inside.

Once she's out of earshot, Odette says, "What the hell was that?"

Logan can't explain his current anger, or frustration so she says, "Nothing. Let's go." and walks away letting Odette trail slightly behind him.

 _Fit the pieces into holes we used to crowd away_ _  
_ _Finding out the truth, when nothing really matters_ _  
_ _Chase the light that's blinding even as you crowd away_ _  
_ _Now we have what we have become_ _  
_ _Now you fight to ease your pain_ _  
_ _Now you know it's not the way out_ _  
_ _Now you know it's not the way out_ _  
_ _Not the way out_

Logan knows that was a jackhole thing to do. He knows that he shouldn't have gotten angry with Odette for trying to be friends with his Ace, but the fact that he can't stop calling her "His Ace" is part of the problem.

These two worlds were never supposed to collide. The life he had wanted with Rory and the life he has with O were two separate things in his head. Yes, it had been he who had asked if O could meet Richie but part of him expected it to end in tears and blood shed, the fact that his Ace had handed off the baby to O and then agreed to coffee with her hit him in a part of his heart that he didn't know was still holding on to hope that maybe she did love him.

It was still hard, every day for him to see her, and then go home to Odette, his heart hurt. He and Rory still were very polite to each other. They were careful where they looked and how they spoke and yet two seconds in and she seemed perfectly ok with O and was laughing and agreeing to hang out.

His head was spinning. It wasn't O's fault and it wasn't Ace's fault, but it hurt that these two women that he cared about so much seemed fine in ways he was still learning to be.

His phone rang in his pocket. He answers without looking at the ID.

"Huntzberger."

"Logan, finally. Do you ever answer your phone anymore?"

It's Mitchem and Logan involuntarily flinches at the sound.

"I've been busy dad. Did you need something?"

"You mother just wanted to confirm if Odette was coming to this mandatory dinner you set up for us?"

Logan stops in his tracks. Shit! He forgot about dinner. He had wanted to make sure that little Richie was going to be ok before he dealt with the family drama. He would have told them either way, but he wanted to know something semi concrete before walking into he lions den. He had planned to talk to Ace about it first but clearly forgot.

"Mom's cooking?" was all he could get out.

"Don't be silly, your mother can't boil water. So Odette?"

He looks at O and mouths that it's his dad, and she instantly remembers the dinner and nods her head yes.

"Yes, she'll be there."

"Great, and Logan this better be important I've got an early meeting tomorrow."

"You have no idea dad. I'll see you then."

 __

 _Building up your wall_ _  
_ _Everything you wanted_ _  
_ _Fit the pieces into holes we used to crowd away_ _  
_ _Finding out the truth, when nothing really matters_ _  
_ _Chase the light that's blinding even as you crowd away_ _  
_ _Now we have what we have become_

*Lyrics are What Have We Become by Daughtry


	14. Chapter 14 - Against All Odds

Just a Friday Night update for you! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Love ya all.

Disclaimer: ASP is God.

Chapter 14 – *Against All Odds

 _How can I just let you walk away_ _  
_ _Just let you leave without a trace?_ _  
_ _When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh ooh_ _  
_ _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Today was the day. It was the day that Rory had been waiting for. Today she would take her son home. Home was a house way to big for just her and him, but she had no doubt the many guest rooms would be filled by Lane and Zach and her mom and grandma. She doubted that the house would be just her and Richard for a long time.

Paris is waiting in Richie's room as Rory and Lorelei walk up. It had been such a surprise that she was going to get to bring him home, that she had tried to call Logan several times and even texted him but there had been no answer. He should be here, but he's not and she's disappointed but refuses to let it ruin this day.

"I'm not ready for this mom." She says.

"Yes you are."

"I'm not. I don't even have the nursery set up!"

"Yes you do."

"I think I would know if I'd fixed up a nursery."

"And I think you would know that there was no in hell that Emily Gilmore would let her only great grandchild come home to anything less then a perfect room. She's got workers there as we speak setting it all up."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Lorelei says. "Mom's good for a few thing." She winks.

They stand outside the room while Paris finishes removing any stickers or things left from tracking his heartbeat and oxygen intake. When she finishes she motions for them to come in.

"Well Mom I think he's ready to blow this joint." She says.

"What is this?" Rory laughs at the onesie that Paris has dressed him in. "Coffee, Coffee, Coffee" she reads it.

"I figured there's more of that pumping through your veins then blood at this point. Seemed appropriate."

Rory leans in to hug Paris, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Paris still hugs stiffly but her feelings at the gesture are the same as Rory's.

"Hi little boy." Rory says as she leans in and picks up her son. "Momma's here."

He coos and drools and Lorelei leans in and wipes his lips.

"What do we need to do?" Lorelei asks.

"Sign here." Paris nods for Maddie to bring in the paperwork. "I know your social and the rest of your info so I filled it out for you. All you need to do it sign." Paris adds.

Rory wants to laugh. How in the world Paris knows her social is beyond her, but doesn't surprise her. She hands Richie to Lorelei and signs the papers.

"That's it. He's all yours."

Rory looks around once more for Logan. She checks her phone, no texts or missed calls. She's not going to wait any longer. She takes the blanket she's brought for the baby and wraps him in it and carries him out of the hospital and into the car seat in Lorelei's Jeep. They'd brought two so they won't have to transfer the seat.

They turn on the radio softy and head home to Hartford.

 _How can you just walk away from me_ _  
_ _When all I can do is watch you leave?_ _  
_ _'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain_ _  
_ _And even shared the tears_ _  
_ _You're the only one who really knew me at all_

Logan wakes up way past noon. Last night had been long and painful. He's not so much hung over as his body aches from being ready to fight all night. His lower back hurts and his neck and shoulders feel like they are wound tighter then ever before. The bed next to him is empty and the house is silent. O must be gone already.

He gets up and makes himself a cup of coffee. As it brews he runs his hand through his hair and remembers the horrors:

"You must be joking Logan." Shira says.

"I'm not. His name is Richard Logan Huntzberger."

"And this child is with Rory Gilmore?" Shira says disgusted.

"Yes."

"Where were you when all of this was happening?!" She accuses Odette.

"I…"

"No, mom leave her out of this!"

"Leave her out of this! Logan she's your wife! You cheated on your wife and now you have an illegitimate child and OMG the Prenup! Mitchem what does the prenup say about this?!"

There is silence from Mitchum.

"Mitchum, say something!" she yells.

"Mom!"

"Enough!" Mitchem slams his hand on the table. The entire things shakes and the dishes clatter and the drinks spill on the silk table cloth.

"I'll call the attorneys in the morning. We'll have the papers drawn up and the check written. She can sign it as soon as you can get it to her and it will remove all your ties to her that child. Plus a NDA so she can't talk about it or you."

"Excuse me?!" Odette says. "NDA, Mitchem that's his son."

"Fine then we'll draw up adoption papers and pay her off and make a press announcement that you two have taken in a child. It'll be great publicity."

"Screw you!" Logan yells.

"Very articulate." Mitchum deadpans

"I'm done letting you control my life and take over my business and I'm done trying so hard to get your approval so yeah, screw that."

"Screw that huh, son? Big words for such a little man. What did I do to cause this situation? You had the affair, you got another woman pregnant, and you decided to marry Odette. "

"I did, and I made all of those decisions willingly. I'm not blaming that on you. This was all me. This was all because of the man I chose to be to try to make you happy. But I'm not going to do that anymore. Here's the deal Mitchum. I'm way to valuable to you and the company at this point for you to fire me over this. I'm not giving up Rory or my son, and I'm sure as hell not giving up my job. I'm damn good at it and you know it. So if you want me out of the company you are going to have to find a pretty great reason to let me go. I've got attorneys of my own, and as far as the money, which I know will be your next threat to take away from me, well I've got my own accounts where my paychecks have gone. I don't need you or your money anymore dad."

The fighting continued for a while. Threats had been made, he'd even thrown his phone at a wall at one point causing it to shatter into a million pieces, but finally he grabbed Odette's hand and they left. Mitchem had been left without anything to hold over Logan's head.

He felt free.

"You ok?" He asks Odette.

"It's a lot to take in, Logan."

"I know. I'm sorry babe." He takes her hand and kisses it.

"I know you are. It's just hard."

"I am sorry O. You know that right? I never imagined this would be the start of our marriage."

"I know. None of this was planned Logan, I know, but it's here now. Let's just go home and get some rest. It's been a long day."

 _So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face  
Ooh, take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against the odds  
And that's what I've got to face_

 _I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

It had been one big nightmare and now on top of all of it he had to get a new phone. He drank his coffee and checked his emails for work on his iPad. Business was 7 days a week, even though he tried to take weekends off. It was going to be along day. Sunday was supposed to be a day of rest but he would definitely not be getting any rest. Odette had left for the day. He knows it is a lot to deal with, she had been amazing but he still worries about her constantly. She didn't deserve this.

He decided to get dressed and go visit his son.

It doesn't take long to get to the hospital but he finds an empty room where his son had been. He asks the nearest nurse who advises that Richie is no longer there. He was released.

He can't believe Ace just took Richard and left without leaving an address for him. He has no idea where she lives right now, but he definitely knows where to start looking.

 _So take a look at me now  
Well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face_

 _Now Take a look at me now  
'Cause that's just an empty space  
But to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've got to face_

The road to Stars Hallow is paved with good intentions. Most of the townspeople want to do the good thing, the right thing, and they tend to look down on anyone that doesn't fit into their mold, I.E. Jess and Logan. While he can't stand the guy, for only the very basic of jealousy reason, he understand the hard time the guy had fitting in. Ok, so he didn't draw chalk outlines of bodies in front of Doosies, or run the town's favorite daughter into a tree, but he would forever be the outsider too. He was the rich boy trying to corrupt Rory Gilmore. How dare he.

The things Logan finds funny, the thing he finds most interesting is that in the entirety of their relationship it was he who had been the most changed by her. She showed him that being a one-woman guy wasn't a death sentence. She taught him that when in doubt honesty was always best and she showed him that love, true love like what he had with her existed beyond fairy tales; that the idea of love and marriage weren't this abstract, fucked up thing that he had grown up with.

Sure he had helped her to reach out of her comfort zone, and encouraged her to take more chances, but those were all things already within her, within his Ace, but she had changed him, he felt, on a molecular level. He simply wanted to do better, achieve more, be the best man he could be, not only for her, but because HE wanted to be better.

As he pulled into the gravel driveway at the Dragonfly Inn he steeled himself for the interaction he was sure to come. Lorelei Gilmore, mother of the goddamn universe, always stuck by her daughter, and that meant that no matter what the circumstances were he was the enemy.

Nothing in the beautiful lobby seemed to be any different then it was all those years ago, and yet it was still immaculate. The person at the desk, a man dressed in what he was sure would give Michel a run for his money looks up as he enters.

"Welcome to the Dragonfly, can I… oh it you." He snarls.

"Have we met?" Logan says confused.

"I have met your picture many times Mr. Huntzberger. What can I help you with?"

Logan is sure that this man is still somehow the Frenchman from all those years ago, and yet he looks and sounds nothing like him.

"I'm looking for Lorelei. Is she here?"

"No. She's unavailable. So sorry. Goodbye."

"Frederic, did you update the Parson's reservation to include the rollaway bed for their daughter? And did you let Michel know they want to book a few of the spa treatments at the annex?" Lorelei unknowingly walks into the reservation desk conversation.

Frederic rolls his eyes and sighs. Logan wants to laugh out loud at how much the American reminds him of the man who is apparently his husband, if the information he remembers being conveyed by Rory is correct.

"Yes, Lorelei, they should be checking in shortly, I believe. You have a visitor." He nods towards Logan.

"I do?" She turns and stops. There is no movement or sounds. Abruptly the door opens with what he assumes to be the Parson's, when a lesbian couple with their teenage daughter in tow, make their way to the desk.

"Hello. Welcome to the Dragonfly, can I assume you are the Parson Family."

Lorelei is still standing behind the desk. Logan still in the foyer.

The women check in and while Logan is still rooted in place he can't help but notice an immediate difference between Michel and Frederic. It's the way in which he greets people, especially the teenager who is immediately bonding with the man over music and the horror of having to share a room with your parent's for a weekend. He promised the girl loads of information on different place to go, like Sofie's and Read, White and Blue movies so she's not stuck doing the typical antiquing that it's clear her parents are here to do.

After Frederic, or Freddie as he tells the girl to call him leaves to accompany the family to their room, Lorelei takes a step closer to him.

"I'm not writing you any letter this time. You only get so many chances my boy."

Logan chuckles, "I'm all out of asking for chances, Lorelei. She's made her choice. I'm not here about Rory. I'm here about my son."

"What about him?" She takes a step closer.

"I went by the hospital, and was told he was released. She took him home and I had no idea."

"She tried to call you. Not her fault you never answer your phone."

"I assumed as much. My phone is broken, I wasn't accusing her of anything. I just want to see him, to make sure he's ok, but to be honest I don't know where to look. Last I heard she was staying with you, and Paris and Lane, and I don't want to bother everyone."

"So you just figured you'd bother me."

He sighs but doesn't back down. "You can hate me all you want Lorelei. It's fine if you need me to be the bad guy."

"I don't need you to be the bad guy, Logan. I just need you to make up your mind. In or Out. Here or there. Rory or Odette."

"That's not fair on so many levels."

"Yeah, well life isn't fair, Logan. Or is that a lesson you haven't learned yet?"

"Damn it Lorelei, I'm not some college kids, living off of daddy's money anymore. I've made my own name for myself, and I didn't choose between Rory and O because there was no decision to make. Rory wanted nothing serious. Rory time and time again reiterated 'Vegas'. Rory walked away."

He took a breath to calm himself. "I'm not here to argue about her, I'm not. At this point it's all old news and water under the bridge, or whatever, but I'm going to be like Christopher and be a father only when it suite me, or only on my time and agenda. I plan of being a father every day to that little boy, so please spare me the poor little rich boy hatred. Where is my son?" He's not angry, just frustrated and the last words come out as almost a plea.

Lorelei is taken aback by his outburst and for the first time she has to admit to herself that this was the boy who would have given her daughter the sun and moon and stars if she would have let him. It was her daughter that had said no, and walked away. She had told Rory on the day she had told her she was pregnant that Logan wasn't Chris, and here he was proving to be anything but.

"I'm a mom Logan. Ok. I'm a mom and my daughter just went through something huge, very much alone."

"I love that you and Rory, have this incredible connection, but.."

"I'm not finished." She interrupts. "But you're right. You aren't anything like Chris. I don't agree with the way things have gone down between the two of, but I have to admit that not all of that was your fault."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet, because she's living at her new, old house in Hartford. Which her grandmother gifted her, and is currently staying in with her for a few weeks."

"Emily and Richard's house?"

"That's not a threat you should take lightly. Emily Gilmore knows how to hold a grudge like no one else on the entire planet. Believe me, I know that first hand."

"You learned from the best, huh." He jokes.

"Touché." She says.

"Thank you, Lorelei."

"You're welcome."

"And I meant what I said. I promise you I will always be here for Richard."

"I know you will. Now, go before I change my mind."

Logan knows that Lorelei is watching him from the window as he makes his way back to his car. He knows that as soon as he's out of sight she's going to call her daughter and give her a heads up. But that's ok. As long as he gets to see his son he doesn't care.

He pulls out his iPad to find an email from his assistant letting him know she his new phone. He thanks her and then send a quick email to O letting her know his phone is dead and he's headed to see his son. Before he can leave the driveway she is face timing him.

"He's been sprung?!" He squeals.

"Yep, on my way to Rory's house to see him. You want to come? Or are you still wanting some distance?"

"I didn't want distance from you or him, Logan. I just wanted some me time. Which I got. B T W you bought me some new nails and hair today." She laughs.

"Did I?"

"Yep, and if you send me the address I'll be there before you will."

He agrees to send her the address and they hang up. He drives away from the Dragonfly and once he is on his way to see Richie he finally feels like maybe, just maybe the day isn't going to be a total wash.

 _Take a good look at me now_ _  
_ _'Cause I'll still be standing here_ _  
_ _And you coming back to me is against all odds_ _  
_ _It's the chance I've got to take_ _  
_ _Take a look at me now_

*Lyrics are Against All Odds by Phil Collins


	15. Chapter 15 - The Dance

Been working all day today and have another update for you guys. This is chapter 15 and it looks like the story is going to be 20 chapters. I'm finishing 19 and starting 20 and need to go back and do some editing, but just wanted to give you some updates on what's happening.

I hope everyone that is still reading is enjoying. This story took on life of it's own. I had some very specific ideas about it when i started and along the way they just didn't fit with what was actually going on, so i appreciate your patience as I've had to rework some of it before it gets posted.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my love of Rogan. My little lesbian heart married my female Logan so I'm always going to be partial to this love story. thank you ASP.

Chapter 15 – *The Dance

 _Looking back on the memory of_ _  
_ _The dance we shared 'neath the stars above_ _  
_ _For a moment all the world was right_ _  
_ _How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye_ __

 _And now I'm glad I didn't know_ _  
_ _The way it all would end the way it all would go_ _  
_ _Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_ _  
_ _But I'd have had to miss the dance_

Rory is looking out the window of Richie's Nursery, the room which at once been hers at her grandparents house. It has been painted green, with turtles and frogs everywhere. Grandma has done good. The decoration and furniture don't scream Emily Gilmore at all. They were all definitely Rory, simple and fun and livable. Nothing like the untouchable living room that still loomed down stairs. She knows she's going to have to start living off the money left to her by her great grandmother and her grandfather. She's been trying to avoid touching that money. She wanted to make her own living, create her own life, but her life wasn't just about her anymore.

It was about Richie, and he needed things, that her current income just couldn't provide. She knows as she looking out the window waiting for the first glimpse of Logan's car, that if she asks he'll give. But he has a whole life now and she's not sure how she and their son will fit in to that.

As far as she knows he's kept this all a secret from his family for months. He's only told Odette of all people about this situation and she know first hand that the road ahead can be paved with good intentions that maybe not be able to materialize. Her father always had good intentions but very few of those good intentions made it into her day-to-day life.

She perks up as a car pulls into the driveway. It's not one she recognizes, but it's quickly followed by one she does, and she immediately knows that Logan hasn't come here to see her and Richie alone. He's brought Odette, and really why shouldn't he. She's his wife, not her. She's made friendly with the women living with the one who she let get away.

She straightens her shirt. It's dirty and stained with drool, but she doesn't care to even change. She's been taking care of her son, and really, if anyone has seen Odette they know that she can't compete. That woman is on top of her game. She's not a single mom in her 30's taking care of the baby she had with a married man.

She watches from her birds' eye view as the woman approaches and takes Logan into her arms. They embrace briefly and the woman laughs in his arms before taking his arm and heading to the front door together.

She needs a minute to steady herself, so even though she's not sure it's a fantastic idea she lets her grandmother answer the door.

When she makes her way downstairs she finds Emily offering them both a drink and it's the way in which she does it that makes Rory cringe and cheer at the same time. She wants to be fair, and friendly and yet she wants to throw Odette out. Stake her prior claim to both her son and Logan. So she only kind of chides Emily's behavior.

Once her grandmother has excuses her self they sit on the couches and attempt to relax.

"I tried to call you when I found out he was being released."

"I'm sure. My phone is broken. I haven't picked up my new one yet. I assumed she would let you know I was stopping by."

"She did."

"I promise I won't just let him stop by without calling all the time. A girl needs her privacy." Odette adds.

"It's ok. He can stop by whenever." She knows she should say you guys but she doesn't really want Odette here all the time.

"Still, I promise to call ahead next time." He says.

It's an uncomfortable silence now with the three of them, Rory, Logan and Odette.

"So, did I hear Lorelei correctly when she said that Emily gave you this house?"

"You did. She couldn't bear to part with it, so I got it. Me and Richie finally got a place of our own."

"That's incredibly generous of her." Odette says.

Maybe it's that's she's being so nice, maybe it's the hormones still surging in her body, but the niceness is starting to annoy her.

"That's Emily Gilmore for you."

"Can I see him?" Logan asks. She knows this tension must be hard for him too.

"Remember my old room?" He nods. "It's his nursery now. Go on up. He's sleeping though." She motions to the baby monitor on the table though which you can hear the gentle sleeping sounds of the newborn.

"I'll be quiet. O? You coming?" He says. "I mean it's that ok."

"Of course." She nods and the two of them head upstarts.

"Rory Gilmore have you no sense of animosity?" Emily says on her way down the stairs.

"You have no idea."

"Did I just pass both Logan and that wretched women going into Richard's room?"

"You did."

"For goodness sake why?"

"She's Logan's wife."

"I still have no idea why that is." Emily walks straight towards Rory and takes her hand. "Do you love him?"

"Grandma…"

"Do you?" She insists.

"Yes." Rory says as she looks down.

"Than go get him. Don't let her stand in your way."

"He's married."

"Richard was engaged was we met and we all know how well that turned out."

"I have to let him go." Rory says almost tearfully.

"Bullshit!"

"Grandma!"

"Well it is. It's a bunch of bullshit. You have loved that boy for years. For the life of me I don't know why you said no to his proposal."

"I'm not so sure either."

"Then get angry. Aren't you angry? When you met that man, he was a degenerate sleeping with anything with legs and throwing money around like someone didn't earn it. You put in the work. You changed that boy into the man before you and she's reaping the benefits."

"Of course I'm angry. "

"I don't believe you."

"I am."

"Bullshit!" Emily pushes.

"It is grandma. It is bullshit. But how do I fix it?"

"You tell him you love him. Screw that trophy wife up there. You tell him that you always loved him and that you want you and him and your son to be a family. I bet you that man up there leaves her in the dust faster then you can say, bullshit."

Rory is getting a bit hyped now. She's feeling all the things she's kept pushed down for so long. She's finally letting them out, no doubt the uncharacteristic profanity coming form Emily urging her on.

"Right?! I had prior claim. I loved him first and that arranged marriage up there isn't important. It's not his forever. I am. Me and Richie and not that, that hussy up there!"

"Exactly!" Emily concurs.

Suddenly their attention is turned when someone clears their throat. Standing on the landing are Logan and Odette who looks like she is about to cry.

Suddenly all the wind has gone out of Rory's sails.

"O will you please wait for me outside." Logan says but his angry eyes never leave Rory.

Odette walks quietly out the door and by the times she passes, Rory she can see the tears on the women face and she feels like shit knowing she caused that.

"I'm sorry." She says to Logan.

"Emily will you please excuse us." He asks.

"I'll be with Richie." Emily says as she heads upstairs.

"I'm sorry, Logan."

Rory thinks she can literally see the steam coming out of his ears.

"You know Rory, ever since we first met I have never felt like I was good enough for you. Oh I tried. I worked like hell, and yeah I made a lot of mistakes. I'll own up to all of them, but I never stopped trying to be the kind of man who was good enough for you, the kind of man who deserved to be with a woman like you. When you said no to my proposal I was devastated but I thought maybe, maybe if I work hard enough she'll see the kind of man I've become."

"And then when we met again all those years later and we got involved, I thought, this is it, this is my chance to right any wrongs I had done. This was going to be my chance to do it right and get my happily ever after. So I accepted any way that I could be a part of your life. I took any scraps you offered because I was sure, I was so sure that you would see who I had become and you would see that even if I still had a ways to go, that you would see I was trying and that would be enough for you know that one day I would be the type of man good enough for you. I would be the kind of man you deserved."

"And yet you said no to me, time and time again. Anytime I tried to take this 'Vegas Vacation' off the table and take things to the next level you reminded me that I was your, for lack of a better word, booty call. I was your friend with benefits. And then you called me. You said we were breaking up and I was shocked because to breakup you had to think this was something more then just a hookup. So I dropped everything. I mean everything. Did you know there was a wedding shower that weekend for O and I"

"No, I didn't know that." She says in almost a whisper.

"Of course you didn't because you were never second place. I left that beautiful woman alone the night before our wedding shower, because I though finally you were going to give me my shot. If I could just show you how it used to be, how it could be that way again, and how I wanted so badly to be with you that I would finally hear you say you love me. And you know what the sad part of this is, the saddest part of it all, wasn't that you let me go, it wasn't that I never heard those three little words from you, it was that she understood. She told me to go. To find out if this was really our shot."

"You never said them to be either." She tries to add in.

"I've said them Rory. I've said them over and over until I was blue in face and each time it's gotten tough between us you've either walked away, closed a door in my face or ran away to your moms. I've been fighting for us since the day you said you couldn't be casual, and I realized that I felt more then I ever had. I've been fighting for you and for us and you gave up. Every time you gave up. You didn't even believe in us enough to tell me as soon as you found out your were pregnant. God Rory I thought you knew me better then that. I thought you knew us."

"I was scared."

"Scared I get, but continuing to keep that information from me no matter the circumstances I don't. I've been spending all this time trying to make you and your family believe that I won't let him down like Christopher has let you down, that I can be a father. Again still trying to prove myself to you and your family and tonight I come down from seeing our son and finally hears the words that I had so badly wanted to hear and they are followed by you insulting me, and my wife. Acting like what I have with her in unimportant and easily brushed off by you simply saying you love me."

"I'm not some little school boy that is hanging on your every word anymore Rory. You didn't want that guy. There was a time, not too long ago that I would have done anything and everything for you. But today, standing here, for the first time I'm starting to wonder if you are what I deserve. I'll call before I stop by to see Richie again."

Leaving her standing speechless and alone in the big house he walks out the door to Odette and Rory has never felt smaller in her entire life.

 _Holding you I held everything_ _  
_ _For a moment wasn't I a king_ _  
_ _But if I'd only known how the king would fall_ _  
_ _Hey who's to say you know I might have changed it all_

Odette has already left the Gilmore house by the time Logan makes his was outside. Her car has somehow maneuvered around his and has driven off. Fuck. It's the only thing going though Logan's head over and over on repeat. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He feels like he can't breath. Odette is hurt and probably somewhere crying, inside Rory has actually said that she still loves him and for the first time since he met her it wasn't the thing he wanted to hear from her.

His head hurt and his heart ached. What to do now? He sits in his car trying to use his iPad to call O. She doesn't answer and he knows she won't go home right now. He's so tired of the circus his life has become. He looks up and sees the outline of Rory still standing in the living room where he left her and he knows that while what he said to her was truthful on several levels it was also harsh. He never wants to hurt her.

He decides to try and salvage one of the two things that have imploded today, the only one he can currently do anything about. So he gets out and goes back to the big house. He doesn't knock and opens the door and walks in. Rory is crying and she looks at him and he can see she's trying to compose herself.

"I'm sorry." He says.

"For what, Logan. You meant everything you said."

"I did, but I could have done it so much differently."

"I'm sorry too." She says and finally sits down on the sofa.

Logan walks over and sits on the other sofa across from her. "I'm not the one you need to apologize too."

"I know."

There are no words spoken for a few minutes and as usual he is just leveling her with his gaze.

"How long have you felt this way, Ace?"

She sighs, "Since about 2 minutes after I said no to your proposal."

"Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I don't know. I was scared and then so much time passed and by the time we reconnected you had Odette and, I mean, you've seen her, how could I compete with her? She's smart, and funny, and amazingly beautiful, and you and her have this connection…"

"You had to know that I would have chosen you in a second if I thought that there was even a slight chance that you had loved me. I've always loved you Ace."

"And now?" She says

"Now, is not then. Now it's not simple."

"Right."

"I am sorry, for the way in which I said those things."

"I know, but you meant them right? About us, not knowing if it's right."

"I'm so tired of trying to prove myself to you Ace. I feel like I'm not in a place in my life where I have the need to be anything other than who I am, and honestly I don't know if that will ever be enough for you."

"I love you, Logan."

"Thank you, for loving me, that much, in that way. It more then I ever dreamt I would hear from you, but right now, it's just not right."

He walks over to Rory and kisses her on the head. His hand lingers on her neck and he takes an extra few seconds as he kisses her, but finally he lets her go and walks out of the house.

Finally he backs his car out of the drive and heads home, but in only a few blocks he has to pull over. He needs to get out of the drivers seat and walk around the car a few times. He feels like he can't take a deep breath. He can't stop shaking and he finally sits on the curb and bury his face in his knees until he can catch his breath again.

After 10 minutes he gets back in the car and heads home. All he can do now is go home and hope that O shows up there.

 _And now I'm glad I didn't know_ _  
_ _The way it all would end the way it all would go_ _  
_ _Our lives are better left to chance I could have missed the pain_ _  
_ _But I'd have had to miss the dance_

It's been 6 hours since O drove off and she hasn't returned his calls or text messages. It's almost midnight and Logan feels like he's about to lose his mind. Where is she!? He's still dressed and is contemplating putting back on his shoes and going out looking for her, though to be honest it's New York City and she could be anywhere.

He pours himself a drink and sits on the couch and stares at the door. Trying to will her to walk in from the outside. By one O'clock he's pretty close to calling the cops and reporting her missing, when he hears her key in the lock. He's at the door before she can get in and pulls her into his arms.

"O! Where have you been babe?"

"You look like shit Logan." She says

"Well than that's about right cause I feel the same way. I was so worried. Where were you?"

"I went for a drive. I needed some time to think."

"About?"

"Us, you, Rory, the baby."

She tosses her keys on the entrance table and pours herself a drink. She downs it and then pours another.

"Babe, you know today was just about me. It was just unfinished drama."

"And it's finished now?" She turns to him.

"It is."

"You're kidding yourself."

"I told her that it's nor right."

"But she said she loves you, Logan."

"I heard her."

"Did you? Cause those words coming from your Ace, aren't just nothing."

"Rory isn't mine. Richie, he's mine. She and I yeah, we had something that I wanted more then anything else at the time, but that time is not now."

"Logan…"

"O, I have you. I love being with you. You make me laugh, you've always got my back and I found a place with you. Maybe that's selfish of me, and if this is about you and you want out, please, please tell me, but for me I feel like I'm where I'm suppose to be."

She looks at him doubtful. "I want to believe that."

"Then believe it O."

He crosses to her and pulls her into his arms. "We have a thing here, between us. We are family, and now this family has added a new baby."

"It also added Rory and she hates me."

"She's doesn't hate you. She hates the idea of you and having to share Richie."

"She hates having to share you."

"That's not my problem anymore. I'm with you." He nudges her side to tickle her. She chuckles, "And don't tell me you can't wait to decorate a nursery for him."

"A nursery?! Here?!"

"Well I assume that we will have him here at some point. Not right now while he still needs to be with her, but he will be coming here at some point and at that point he will needs a place of his own. Right?"

"You'd let me?"

"O, you need to stop being so surprised that I trust you. I have since we first me and I always will ok."

"But Rory.."

"Rory and me and you will all find a way to work together. I have faith in all of us."

She loosens herself form his grasp and walks down the hall of their apartment. He follows her until she stops in front of the guestroom. "I think Emily had the right idea. Animals. Lots of animals."

She beams at him and he can't help but smile back at her. She never ceases to amaze him. He is one lucky bastard and he knows it. He doesn't take any of it for granted.

 _Yes my life is better left to chance_ _  
_ _I could have missed the pain but I'd have had to miss the dance_

*Lyrics are The Dance by Garth Brooks


	16. Chapter 16 - A Groovy Kind of Love

Sunday Funday update for you guys. I am loving all the feedback and am so, so glad that you guys seems to still be enjoying this.

Discliamer: Blah, blah blippty blah blah ASP.

Chapter 16 – *A Groovy Kind Of Love

 _When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do  
Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue  
When you're close to me, I can feel your heart beat  
I can hear you breathing near my ear  
Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

It's been a couple of days since Logan has seen Richie. He wants to be there every single second of every single day, but after the intensity of their last meeting he has decided to give it a few day to cool off. He knows it will take long then a few days for things to work out but he doesn't want to smother Rory or push Odette.

But having been two whole days he's missed his son immensely and so he text her and ask if he can stop by. She respond saying it will be fine so after work he heads to Hartford. He pulls into the drive way and there are already four cars parked and he recognizes them all immediately except for one.

He knocks on the door and it's opened within second by Finn.

"Logan my boy gets your arse in here and have a drink, or three."

"What are you doing here?"

"The boys and I have been here since this morning. Figured mother could use some spoiling."

Logan looks at him, "You know?"

"Can't say I ever thought I'd see the day that you would turn down our girl for anything."

"How?" He questions.

"She needed a friend mate."

"She called you?"

"I'll have you know that mother and I speak quite frequently, father."

Just then Lane walks into the hallway on her way to the kitchen for more chips. "Do I know you?" She asks Finn who laughs.

"IF you weren't married luv."

"If she wasn't married what?" Maddie says as she walks over to Finn.

"Don't worry he couldn't handle me." Lane says as she nods to Logan.

"She's a spitfire." Maddie says. "I like her. Beer?" she asks Logan who nods and she heads to the kitchen with Lane.

He follows Finn into the living room. It's now basically empty of furniture. He is informed that Finn, Colin, Robert and Zack have moved all the furniture into the garage to allow Rory time to redecorate. The living room looks nothing like it did two days ago.

The boys all greet him with hugs and hand shakes and Rory tell him it's time for Richie to eat so if he'll give her a few minutes he can take over burping duties.

The whole scene feels surreal to him. It feels like a party is going on. There's pizza, and beer and Paris and her girlfriend shuffle in and the house is filled with laughter and he's the one on the outside. It was because of him that this group of people even knew each other and yet he doesn't feel like he belong. He's the odd man out.

Rory comes back downstairs with Richie in her arms and she's practically swarmed by the group of people wanting to get a quick peek at the boy. Finn is practically lording over Rory and it makes him laugh. Finn has always felt like Rory belonged to them, no matter that several of the people in this room knew her for way more year than he did.

She gently hands off the child to Logan. He feels an incredible pride in his chest every time he sees his son.

"He missed you." She says.

"And I him."

"Luv, here's a drink." Finn says as he hands her a glass.

"I can't drink yet Finn."

"As if I'd ever let you have another drink again. It's cider."

She laughs and kisses her son on the forehead before leaving him alone with Logan and walking off with Finn.

Logan watches the scene going on around him. Lane and Zach are laughing with Paris and Colin and across the room Robert is trying and failing to hit on Paris's girlfriend and outside on the patio Finn and Rory are talking and smiling. He doesn't know exactly where to go so he opts for some alone time with his son.

Upstairs he sits in the chair and hold Richie. He spends a long time up there. He's honestly not sure how long he's been there when his phone vibrates in his pocket. He shifts his son to the to the other arm and answers it.

"Huntzberger."

"Logan."

"Mom."

"I sure hope there's no one else under mom in your phone. Yes Logan it's your mother."

"What do you want I'm busy."

"We haven't heard from you since dinner."

"I thought I made myself clear that night. You won't be hearing from me."

In his arm his son fusses, clearly feeding off the negative vibes from the phone call.

"Are you? Is that? Is that my grandson?" She says like it's some foreign concept.

"Yes it is and I'm spending time with him so I'd really better go."

"Logan? Can I see a picture of him?"

"Seriously mom? You and dad practically signed away my parental rights and now you want some pictures to show off at the club?"

"That was your father, not me."

"You were practically having a heart attack over the prenup."

"You just caught me off guard Logan. I had no idea you were even still in touch with that girl."

"Rory. Her name is Rory and right now I'm not any where near confortable with you or dad having anything to with Richie."

He looks up as Rory enters the room.

"I've got to go mom. Goodbye." He closes his phone. "Sorry, she just has a way of getting to me."

"They know about him?" She says confused.

"Of course they know."

"I had no idea."

"Yeah, well it didn't go over too well as you can expect with heir Huntzberger. But I don't really care Rory."

"Did he take away your T-Bird?" She laughs and leans against the door frame.

Logan chuckles and he smiles, "He tried but the pink slip belong to me now so really all that happened was he yelled himself out of a grandchild."

"Wow. Can't say I'm surprised though."

"Me either. But I meant what I said, Rory none of this was meant to be a secret. I just never knew where we stood enough to make something out of nothing, you know, he's nothing I'm ashamed of. I plan of being a huge part of his life. I plan of being a permanent fixture."

"Anything you can do Logan."

"Stop with the placating me, please. Can I assume that we are going to agree to shared custody? Or is the already bad situation going to get worse?"

"Of course! He's your son. I would never keep him from you."

"Thanks."

"You've been up here for a while. You ok?"

"I'm good."

"Than come downstairs and have a drink. They boys are missing their fearless leader."

"It's ok. I have plans with O."

"Ok then, just make sure you turn on the monitor when you put him down. Have a good night Logan."

"You too Rory."

She backs out of the room and goes back downstairs. 15 minutes later Logan heads downstairs. No one in the room even sees him. They are all engrossed in the movie playing on the television that has been moved in from another room. They are all camped out on the floor laughing and talking. He makes brief eye contact with Rory who nods from her position with her legs draped across Finn and he leaves the house quietly.

He drives home, Phil Collins playing on the radio. His life isn't there anymore. It's in New York and it's with O.

 _Anytime you want to you can turn me onto_ _  
_ _Anything you want to, anytime at all_ _  
_ _When I kiss your lips, ooh I start to shiver_ _  
_ _Can't control the quivering inside_ _  
_ _Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love, oh_

The last 9 months have gone buy in blur. Richie will be one in two days and there is no way in hell Rory is ready. His first b-day party is going to be tomorrow but tonight is Friday and as is tradition in this Gilmore house that means it's Friday Night Family Dinner time. Though in Rory's tradition the definition of family is not the same as her grandmothers.

She doesn't have servants, or maid, except a cleaning lady to come in once a week and keep the unused rooms clean and aired out. So she's got Richie in his activity center sitting in the kitchen while she cooks dinner. Her mom is supposed to be here soon to help, so when there's a knock at the door she simply yells for the knocker to come in.

"This food smells almost yummy enough to eat."

She looks up, as the voice is not her mother. "Finn! You're early."

"The way you look in that apron, I'm glad I've got you all to myself."

She looks down at the dirt and stain covered mess hanging around her neck, "I'm covered in stains and egg whites?"

"Like I said.. Hello you dirty girl?" He playfully snarls as he smack her on the ass and leans down to kiss Richie. "Hello my boy."

The baby smiles back at him and tries to show Finn the fish hanging from the activity center.

"I brought some scotch."

"Shock." She laughs.

"Ok." He takes off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves. "Put me to work darling."

"You can take the potatoes off the fire and start mashing them."

There's a knock at the door and he excuses himself to answer it before starting the spuds. He returns only a few moments later with Lane and Zach and the boys in tow.

"I didn't know you got a butler."

"I prefer to call him a Valet."

Next to her Zach already has Richie in his arm and their kids have already taken off to the playroom she created for the numerous kids now in her life. She hugs him and Lane and then immediately ticks off a job for Lane. Lane and Finn have become great friends and it with great pleasure that she watches the playful banter between two of her best friends.

The next hour fills her kitchen with Paris and Janine (they have now made the coupling official) Colin and Robert, and Lucy and Olivia, and their boyfriends, her grandmother, Jess and Cassidy and even Honor and Josh and their kids.

It's been so wonderful to have Honor back in her life. She was always one of the benefits of being with Logan. His parents were the antichrist but Honor was such a help. She had been shocked to get the call from her. Apparently Logan had told her and she decided that she no longer needed his ok to call Rory since there was a baby, her nephew involved. They'd had a few long, uncomfortable conversations about how it had been after she'd said no, but the women worked through it. So when these dinners started to become a regular thing Rory had immediately invited them.

The whole thing had immediately clicked. This group of people just got her and they loved her and they came to love each other.

"Ok, did the hell freeze over?" Rory turn from her current conversation to see her mother standing in the kitchen. "Is Emily Gilmore COOKING?"

"I know how to cook Lorelei."

"I just never thought I see the day you actually did any."

Rory goes to hug her mom. "Dinner's almost ready. As you can see I got help, since you didn't show up."

"Blame Luke."

"Blame me for what?" He says coming to stand next to her mom.

Finn grabs a beer and hands it Luke. "He was fighting with Taylor."

"Again, Luke?" Rory smiles.

"Sometime I do it just for sport." He takes a swig of the beer.

Another knock at the door takes Rory away from the crowd and into the foyer. She opens the door to find Logan standing there.

"Logan?" She says.

It feels like her life with him was a hundred years ago. He takes Richie Sunday through wed morning and they, she, Logan and Odette had worked it all out. They alternate holidays, and mostly she and Logan speak cordially, and rarely. He has his life and she has hers. So it was surprising to see him here on a Friday and unannounced.

"Love, I think the food is almost done, and Zach has taken over the griller." Finn says as he walks in carrying Richie who is chewing on Finn's finger.

"Finn?" Logan questions.

"My boy are you here for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Logan, it's so good to see you!" Honor runs at him and hugs him into the foyer.

"Honor?"

"Hey baby brother. Can you believe this amazing boy is almost one? I can't wait for the party tomorrow. Elias is so happy to share his birthday party."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Friday dinner silly."

He looks at Rory. She asks them to leave them alone. He hears the clatter of dishes and laughter from more people in the other room, catches a glimpse of Jess and a few others.

"Guess my invite got lost in the mail."

"It's just Friday Dinner."

"If I remember correctly those were historically family dinners."

"They still are. Everyone here is family."

"I see." He says as he looks around.

"I didn't think you'd want to come. I mean you and Odette have your own thing going on."

"It's ok. It's fine. I just wanted to see if you needed anything last minute for tomorrow."

"I've got it all, and the last few things Finn is picking up in the morning."

He nods his head. "Ok then. Have a good dinner."

He walks back out the door, "Hey, Logan." She calls.

"Yeah?" He turns back to her.

"I really figured you and Odette wouldn't want to come."

"You know," he clicks his car alarm and opens the door "I thought that the fact that we have Richie made us family. My mistake. I'll see you tomorrow."

He closes the door and starts the car before she can say anything in response.

 _When I'm feeling blue, all I have to do_ _  
_ _Is take a look at you, then I'm not so blue_ _  
_ _When I'm in your arms, nothing seems to matter_ _  
_ _My whole world could shatter, I don't care_ _  
_ _Wouldn't you agree, baby you and me got a groovy kind of love_

Saturday morning comes and goes in a flourish. Finn and the boys set up the outside area with tables and lighting for later in the evening. Inside Rory has relinquished control of the kitchen over to Sookie for the days food and cake. So she and Lane fuss over the decoration and drink some wine.

"So what did Logan want last night?"

"See if we needed anything for today."

"And that's all?"

"Yep."

"Riiiiight."

"What?"

"I'll bet he wasn't too happy about seeing everyone here."

"He made his choice Lane."

"Lets be real about this ok Rory. You are and always will be my best friend, but his only choice left was to not be your second choice."

The front door bell chimes stop Rory from going any further into it. She opens the door to find Logan and Odette standing in dozens of Balloons.

"I couldn't help myself Rory. I loved them all and couldn't make up my mind and I just thought, what the hell he can have them all." Odette says in a rush as she pulls in the dozen of balloons shaped as truck and monkeys, and various other designs.

She walks in trailed by Logan who carries a bag of presents. "Rory." He says as a hello.

The guests all begin arriving and since Sookie is in full command of the kitchen Rory spends her time mingling with all the guests. Richie is passed around just like Elias and the one-year-old babies were given more then enough love from everyone in attendance. They day is hectic but fun and as it rolls into night Finn lights the outdoor fire pits.

Emily asks if she can put Richie to bed and Lorelei and Luke take an early leave since he has to open the diner in the morning. The rest have all retired to the back patio to talk and laugh. Odette is talking to Paris and it's making Logan smile to see how frustrated Paris is getting at O's easy going attitude about life. Paris just gets more and more flabbergasted and O and Janine just laugh harder.

"You did good with that boy of your." Jess says.

Logan turn to face the man, "She did good." He nods toward Rory who is once again in conversation with Finn.

Her and Finn being so close all the time is starting to really grate on his nerves.

"That she did."

"You know you're an idiot right?"

"Excuse me?" Logan says to man next to him.

"I mean you had her. You had that beautiful woman and you let her walk away."

"I didn't LET her do anything. At lest I fought for her while, you just walked away."

"Hey, no harm no foul man. You're right. I did. But then she never loved me the way she loves you." He pats Logan on the shoulder and walks away.

To his right Rory laughs out loud. Finn is just being Finn but as he touches her leg it makes Logan want to kill him. Back when they had first met he'd always been a bit irritated at the way Robert looked at her, hell that ass had even taken her on a date, but as they grew closer he saw he had nothing to worry about with Robert. She looked at him like a little brother, but Finn and her had connected. As he and Rory fell in love she and Finn became family too. He knew that Finn had been furious with him for the dumbass ultimatum, because he knew he would lose her too.

Logan had suspected that even though Finn had never said anything that if nothing had started between he and Rory that Finn would have gladly stepped in. So its frustrating Logan to no end that Finn has the freedom to be a part of her daily life. To touch her, to hold Richie, to come to goddamn Friday dinners.

"Can I talk to you?" He says as he approaches the couple.

"Logan, sure." She says as she leaves Finn at the table.

"What's up?"

Once they are far from the crowd he says, "Do I need to be worried about Finn?"

"Worried about Finn? What are you talking about?"

"He's here for Friday dinner, he's always holding Richie, and you two are practically attached at the hip."

"I'm not sure where this is coming from, but I'm fairly certain that you're married to that woman over there that is now watching us, and that it's really none of your business who I date, regardless of if it's Finn or not."

"Whose dating me, Love?" Finn says walking by.

"Apparently I am. At lest that's what Logan thinks."

"Mate?" Finn questions.

"Just leave us alone Finn. Please." Logan says.

"Love?" Finn asks Rory.

"It's fine Finn." She nods and Finn walks away.

"Logan, what's the problem here, huh? You are married. I told you I loved you and you said it didn't matter. We've barely spoken more then two sentences to each other this past year and now you have a problem with me dating someone?"

"So you are dating?"

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Then what are you saying?"

"I'm saying I don't know why you care."

"Are really that daft? I love you don't you get that. I have always, always loved you but when it comes down to it I never quite know how much you love me. Yeah I married O, but it took that to make you tell me you loved me and still you never fought for us. You just let me go."

"What did you expect me to do Logan?"

"I don't know Ace."

"You called me Ace. You haven't called me that in almost a year."

"You'll always be my Ace. Maybe that's the problem. I want you to be someone you're not."

She steps towards him and lays a hand on his chest. He is stalk still, "I have loved you and lost you Logan and I have an everyday reminder that the man I love, loves someone else. I don't know what you want from me. I don't know how to show you that I love you in a way that's anything close to what I feel. I have kept my distance. I have been respectful, because I thought that this was what you wanted. Maybe it's not."

She steps back and checks to make sure that Odette isn't watching them. "Just remember that you asked for this." She leans in and kisses him on the cheek and he suddenly can't catch his breath because it's the first time in almost a year that he's been able to inhale that scent that is so familiarly her.

She walks away and Logan is unable to move. He feels like he's unintentionally started something and right now he's not sure which way he hopes it ends.

 _We got a groovy kind of love_ _  
_ _We got a groovy kind of love, oh_ _  
_ _We got a groovy kind of love_

*Lyrics are Groovy Kind of Love by Phil Collins


	17. Chapter 17 - The Hardest Thing

Manic Monday! Or Matt Monday? I don't know..but either way here we are one step closer to the ending. I hope everyone is enjoying this so without further adieu...

Disclaimer: ASP, Universal, not me.

Chapter 17 - *The Hardest Thing

 _We both know that I shouldn't be here_ _  
_ _This is wrong_ _  
_ _And baby it's killing me, it's killing you_ _  
_ _Both of us trying to be strong_ _  
_ _I've got somewhere else to be_ _  
_ _Promises to keep_ _  
_ _Someone else who loves me_ _  
_ _And trusts me fast asleep_ _  
_ _I've made up my mind_ _  
_ _There is no turning back_ _  
_ _She's been good to me_ _  
_ _And she deserves better than that_

Suddenly Logan swears that Rory is everywhere. She stopped by his office because she is in New York and Richie wants to see his Daddy, but she isn't alone, Finn is with her. She and Finn talk and laugh and tell Logan about their NY plans. Logan sucks up the time with his son while his father is glaring from the other office at how out in open Logan is with Richie, but there is no way in hell that Logan is going to hide his son.

She shows up early at his and O's apartment saying that since she and Jess are doing some shopping for his new house that maybe he and Odette would like to spend a few extra hours with Richie. Jess, another fucking guy.

She invites him and Odette to the next Friday dinner and all those after. How could he and O not go after the comments he's made about being family. So they go and he loves that extra time with his son and seeing his friends regularly again, but there is always someone with her. Robert trying to get her to drink scotch, Finn helping in the kitchen, Jess setting the table, and tonight, 6 months later she invited her new editor James.

She is everywhere, and sending him texts with pictures of her and Richie and yet she is never quite available to speak to him alone. There is always someone else to distract her but no one to distract him. She makes sure she looks amazing, he can't help but notice, and she smells of Angel, his favorite scent on her, and she hugs him just enough to leave her scent in his mind but not his shirt.

He is amazed at how crafty she, and yet still unsure if she was being Rory "High Stakes Deception" Gilmore or if she was just moving on with her life, like he had thought and doesn't realize that her presence in his life all the time is killing him.

And now this guy James. I mean come on he think. The guy is rich, and smart and funny and quick witted and kind of an ass and he reminds Logan of the guy he used to be and it frustrates him. Next to him O sits holding Richie's hands as he's been trying to pull her over to see his new toy that Auntie April brought him.

Odette has been so wonderful with him. She treats him like he's her own. She takes care of him when he spends time at their house, and she bathes and feeds him and takes him to play dates and the park. Richie loves her too, regularly kisses her unprompted and requests to be picked up. Logan is glad for O that she has the child she could never have in Richie.

She excuses herself to go over to April and see the toy. He is left alone and once again his eyes wander to Rory… and James. The house if full of family and friends and she's by the piano with this guy.

"How ya doin Ace." He says as he walks over to them.

"Ace?" James says and it already makes Logan angry hearing the name from him.

"Nickname he gave me in college. James this is Logan, he's Richie's father."

"Nice to meet you man." the guy says as she shakes Logan's hand.

"Ace, I like that." James says to her. "Like a little Ace Reporter."

She nods and Logan is pretty sure he wants to punch the guy in the face.

"She is quite the journalist."

"She's quite the writer." James agrees. "Ace, would you like a refill on your drink?"

Now Logan is positive he wants to punch him.

"Yes please." She says as the douche and excuses himself.

"I don't like him, he's kind of an ass don't you think?"

"No."

"Huh, nights young." He pulls her into the kitchen and kisses her. He can't help himself.

She pushes him away. "Logan stop."

"Right, so, how you been?"

"I've been fine. You've seen me several times this week."

He leans in and kisses her again. He's knows its wrong, but God this is ALL he's wanted since he saw her again in that hospital room.

"We can't do this here, Logan." She says as she half-heartedly pushes him away. He can tell her hearts not in it.

"You're right, let's go."

"Go where?" She asks.

"You're place. My place. Let's take a train to New York City, spend the night in the Plaza." He says in mocking tone realizing this conversation is eerily similar to the one had at Finn's Birthday.

"Were not leaving. This is my house and your wife is right in the next room."

"I know." He backs up. Knowing she's right, and that's he fully in the wrong here.

She steps around the door frame only slightly and then back into the kitchen. She pulls Logan closer to her and he thinks, in that very second that he's sure he's dreaming again because SHE kisses HIM, willingly, passionately, and he doesn't want the moment to end but all too shortly she pulls back and leaves the room.

If he couldn't still taste her on his lips he would have thought the whole thing was a daydream.

"Hey, he's been looking all over for you." Odette says as Richie pulls her into the kitchen.

"Daddy, up!" Richie says and Logan picks him up.

"What's up little man?"

"My toy!"

He shoves the new stuffed boat at Logan. He laughs and plays with the toy.

"What was going on there?" Odette says nodding towards Rory who is now laughing with her mom and Luke.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Logan…." She says knowingly.

"Nothing, ok. Nothing." He walks past her holding Richie, leaving her standing the kitchen alone. Yeah it's a shit move, and he knows it, but right now his head and heart aren't communicating and he feels a little lost.

 _It's the hardest thing_ _  
_ _I'll ever have to do_ _  
_ _To look you in the eye_ _  
_ _And tell you I don't love you_ _  
_ _It's the hardest thing_ _  
_ _I'll ever have to lie_ _  
_ _To show no emotion_ _  
_ _When you start to cry_ _  
_ _I can't let you see_ _  
_ _What you mean to me_ _  
_ _When my hands are tied_ _  
_ _And my hearts not free_

Odette lays on the futon in Richie's room, he'd come home with them tonight and he didn't want to sleep alone, so she stayed. She always stayed when he was scared. She made sure the nightlight was on, that the closet door was shut and that there were no monsters under the bed. She feels like he is her family.

Loves isn't only about blood and this little boy was fully in control of her heart. There wasn't one day since James that she's felt like love was actually worth it but this little boy, falling in love with this child was more than worth it. He is holding her finger and she adjusts the blanket over him.

Logan had gone to bed almost immediately after coming home. He tucked Richie in and then went to bed. She and he haven't spoken since the house, and she didn't push so when Richie started crying she said she'd take first watch. It's been 3 hours now that's she been in this room. She figures by now Logan will have gone to sleep so she tucks in the child and makes her exit.

She makes sure their door is open and gently crawls into bed.

"I kissed her." He says from the bed next her.

She says nothing. "O.." he says again.

"I heard you Logan. I thought you were asleep."

"I couldn't. I'm sorry O. I'm so sorry."

"Has it happened before?"

"God no. I wouldn't have kept that from you."

"Is it going to happen again?"

Her question is followed by silence and it terrifies her. It's one thing to know where you stand and understand your place, it's quite another to think something is happening behind your back, because then you can be blindsided and she hates suprises.

"Logan?"

"I don't know." He answers.

"Ok." She says and rolls over. She knows he's still lying on his back staring at the ceiling but she can't bear for him to see her cry. That little boy in the other room has stolen her heart and she's scared that once he's gone, like James is, there will be nothing left.

 _We're not meant to be_ _  
_ _It's the hardest thing_ _  
_ _I'll ever had to do_ _  
_ _To turn around and walk away_ _  
_ _Pretending I don't love you_ _  
_ _I know that we'll meet again_ _  
_ _Fate has a place and time_ _  
_ _So you can get on with your life_ _  
_ _I've got to be cruel to be kind_ _  
_ _Like Dr. Zhivago_ _  
_ _All my love I'll be sending_ _  
_ _And you will never know_ _  
_ _There can be no happy ending_

It's been a week since Friday dinner, a long, excruciating week, an apparently Rory has decided to stop her random stopping by. So when Logan gets the text Friday morning that she's need him to stop by ASAP he practically runs out of the office. Ok, he slowly clears his day and asks his assistant to take care of a few things, he's a Huntzberger with responsibilities, but he still drops anything to see her, and really he wants to know if last week was just a fluke, just some random lapse in judgment, because it's created this weird tension between him and O and he hates it.

Ok he could have avoided all that by not telling her about this one time kiss but that's never been their relationship and he never wants it to be. He respects her too much.

He pulls up at Rory's around noon. She shoots him a text and says the door is open to come up to Richie's room. So he does what the message says.

"Hey, Ace, it's me. I'm on my way up. Is Richie awake?"

He walks up the stairs but there's no one in the nursery. "Ace?"

"In here." she calls from her room next door.

He follows the sound and enters her room. He stops in is tracks. She stands in the room wearing a black and red baby doll nightie. Something he's never seen him in in all the years they've known each other is lingerie.

"Hi." She says looking unsure.

"Hi." He says surprised. "You look.."

She blushes and he can't believe how amazing she looks.

"You said before that I didn't fight for us, and you know, you were right. Guys always leave, they lie and they walk away and I was so sure you would have done that to me, and maybe part of the reason I didn't tell you about the pregnancy at first is because I thought you would do the same thing to him."

"Ace…" he's standing next to her now, running his hand down her arm to comfort her.

"It's true, but you've been nothing but this great guy since you found out about our son, and you've made every effort to be a part of his life, and mine. I just couldn't do it Logan. I didn't know how to be just your friend. I love you, I've loved you all along, and if you love me too, maybe we can make this thing, this family an actual family."

She stretches up to kiss him but he slowly takes a step back.

"My God Ace this is, it's everything I have always wanted, and part of me, the majority of me," he laughs, "Wants to jump into this with both feet. I mean just, look at you."

"You jump, I jump Jack." She says closing the small distance.

He however backs up again, "But there's this other part me, my heart, that's just not sure. I mean it's sure, but how do I know you won't pull the chute again when things get too hard."

"You don't. You just have to trust me, I guess."

"I don't know if I can, because if I trust you and I'm wrong, I lose everything. Richie, Odette, You, just the possibility of us that's constantly been in the back of my mind."

"You'll never lose Richie, and you're not going to lose me." She reassures him.

"Damn Ace you're not making this easy on me." He says as she puts her hand on chest. He covers her hand with his and then takes it and brings it to his lips and kisses it. "But I can't."

"What?" she's confused. "Why?"

"I'm not going to cheat on O and I'm not going to let you be the other women. You both deserve better than that from me."

"But…"

"I'm sorry Ace, I mean, wow, just wow," he motions to her and how sexy she look, "but I need to know, really know that what you want with me is forever. I'm sorry." He drops a kiss on her forehead and takes a deep breath to steady himself before he walks down the stairs and out the front door to his car.

It's a damn good thing he's already cleared his schedule because there's no way in hell he'll be able to concentrate on anything work related. So he does the only thing he knows will help, he text Finn to meet him in Hartford, at the closest bar. He definably needs a drink and he needs his best friend to tell him he didn't just do the stupidest thing ever.

 _It's the hardest thing_ _  
_ _I'll ever have to do_ _  
_ _To look you in the eye_ _  
_ _And tell you I don't love you_ _  
_ _It's the hardest thing_ _  
_ _I'll ever have to lie_ _  
_ _To show no emotion_ _  
_ _When you start to cry_ _  
_ _I can't let you see_ _  
_ _What you mean to me_ _  
_ _When my hands are tied_ _  
_ _And my hearts not free_ _  
_ _We're not meant to be_ _  
_ _It's the hardest thing_ _  
_ _I'll ever had to do_ _  
_ _To turn around and walk away_

"So let me get this straight, she said she loves you and took off her clothes and you said…" Finn says

"That I couldn't."

"Ok let's try this again, she said she loves you and took off her clothes and you…"

"Left."

"Do I know you?"

"Thanks for reassuring me that I did the right thing." Logan laughs and they down their second beers.

"I try and never do that, so I'm not sure I would know what it was if I saw it."

Logan smiles at this friend. It's been a while since they've hung out.

"Hey, I'm sorry about before, about accusing you of seeing Ace behind my back."

"It's all forgotten." Finn says and take a big swig of his drink, "Besides that girl is way too good me."

"She's too good for me." Logan says.

"You're right, she's too good for you."

They sit and drink a few more drinks over the next few hours. Soon it will be time to reconvene at Rory's place and Odette will be there and he doesn't know how to make things is life simple anymore, so he decides for now, he's not going to think about it.

 _Maybe another time, another day_ _  
_ _As much as I want to, I can't stay_ _  
_ _I've made up my mind_ _  
_ _There is no turning back_ _  
_ _She's been good to me_ _  
_ _And she deserves better than that_ __

 _I don't want to live a lie_ _  
_ _What can I do_

*Lyrics are The Hardest Thing by 98 Degrees


	18. Chapter 18 - Let Him Fly

Ok, so I'm stuck. I know what want to write, i know were I want to go, and know how to get it there... but I don't want too.. lol I can't bring myself to finish this story becasue I have so enjoyed writing it and living in this world for a little bit. So instead of writing I'm procrastinating and decided to post this for you guy. HOping that knowing you are so close to the end will make me kick my own ass into gear and write it. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: The usual, nothing is mine, i am buy a lowly writing living in another writers world.

Chapter 18 - *Let Him Fly

 _Ain't no talkin' to this man_ _  
_ _Ain't no pretty other side_ _  
_ _Ain't no way to understand stupid words of pride_ _  
_ _It would take an acrobat and I already tried all that_ _  
_ _I'm gonna let him fly_

Odette is watching Richie play in her living room. It's that time of the week again, the one time of the week she looks forward to. He's been this amazing light in her life. Something she never thought she'd have, a child. He shows her the picture he's been drawing and nothing makes her happier. It's Logan, and Her and Richie and of course Rory.

This woman who was one this mythical creature in her life, and her marriage is now a full fledged member. She can't make herself dislike Rory, for many reasons, but number one is for the fact that she has Richie in her life now. In fact she usually wants to thank her, but for the last three weeks other than her time with this adorable child her life has kind of been a mess. Logan is distant, and spends more time at work. He's here, but he's not.

Logan walks in the door shortly, late on a Saturday night, it's very unlike him. Yes he works Saturdays a lot but he never misses more time with his son than necessary. Together they walk through the rest of the night, dinner, bath time, story time, and bedtime. This is a version of family she had always imagined… with James.

"Can we talk?" she asks, as they get ready for bed in their bedroom.

"Of course."

"What's going on with us Logan?"

He sighs and sits down on the bed. "Me."

"You?"

"Yes, I've been trying so hard to not hurt anyone, to not be the kind of man my father is."

"You are not your father Logan."

"No? I'm married but I had a child with the woman I was sleeping with right before I got married."

"Ok, so you're not perfect Logan, but you don't have to be perfect. You just have to be you. That's who I adore, and who she loves."

"O…"

"It true. She loves you babe and you love her."

"It's not that simple O."

"Yes it is. When you and I went into this it was because you thought there was nothing left for you and when she showed up with Richie, again you kept your distance because you thought there was nothing there."

"That's not the only reason and you know it. You and I, O.."

"I know but the circumstances have changed. You two have a child together, and she does love you."

"I know all of this."

"I get that you're scared but the two of you keep finding each other. It's like you're each other's true north, and you keep trying to fight it and you keep staying here, with me, when you're heart is really there with her."

He looks down at his hands.

"I can't lose you O. You mean the world to me."

"But you're not in love me Logan, and that was ok when we both knew where we stood, when this partnership worked for us both but I don't deserve this and neither do you."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm leaving Logan."

"What?!" he stand up and she knows she hurt him.

"I'm going to a hotel."

"O, please don't leave."

"I don't want to. I want to stay here and take care of Richie. I want be here when he wakes up and give him breakfast and take him to the park but I'm not his mother."

"He loves you like one. He's known you his whole life."

"But I don't fit anymore and I need some time to figure out what I want. Ok?"

"O, please." He says taking her hands in his. It only now that he notices the packed bag by the door. "Now? You're leaving now?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while, I'll call you. Please give Richie a big kiss for me." And with that she kisses him briefly and picks up her bag and leaves.

The apartment behind her remains silent as she closes the door. Her heart is breaking and she's not sure if it's because she knows in the end she's going to lose Logan or Richie.

 _Things can move at such a pace_ _  
_ _The second hand just waved good-bye_ _  
_ _You know the light has left his face_ _  
_ _But you can't recall just where or why_ _  
_ _So there was really nothing to it_ _  
_ _I just went and cut right through it_ _  
_ _I said I'm gonna let him fly_ _  
_ _Oh yea_

Logan sits on the edge of his bed; he is now alone in his apartment as Richie sleeps silently in his room. It's been a long time since the house hasn't had some type of chaos, the wonderful pitfall of having a toddler.

Now though the apartment seems too quiet. He wants to say he's surprised that she left, but he's not. He's been an ass as of late. He's been moody and distant and absent. In trying to do the right thing he feels like he's done nothing right lately.

He walks into Richie's room to watch the sleeping child. He's sleeping so peacefully, not having any idea just how stupid his father is. God bless the innocent. He makes sure he's tucked in and walks back to his own room. He tries to sleep but it won't come. Around 3am he checks his phone and responds to a few work emails. Finally he decided to shoot Odette a text. "I'm sorry."

A few minutes later she responds, "I know."

That's it. No more messages, no more apologies. He lays there till almost 6 am and then decides to get up and make some coffee. Richie will, no doubt, be awake soon, and ready to play.

And so goes the rest of his day. He plays with his son, and avoids his phone and work at all costs. Richie asks for O several times and each time Logan tells him that she will be home later. He doesn't know what else to say to him. He knows his son loves O and vice versa.

By nighttime Richie is crying for her and he does the only thing he can think of, he asks her to come over. She declines but says if he will face time her she will talk to the boy, and so he does. It seems to placate the child who agrees to go to bed only if she reads the story. By this time she knows the book by heart and so she recites it while Logan turns the pages. 30 minutes later the boy is fast asleep.

"Thank you, O. You have no idea how much he misses you."

"I think I have some idea. Good night Logan."

"Good night O."

 _There's no mercy in a live wire_ _  
_ _No rest at all in freedom_ _  
_ _Choices we are given it's_ _  
_ _It's no choice at all_ _  
_ _The proof is in the fire_ _  
_ _You touch before it moves away, yeah_ _  
_ _But you must always know_ _  
_ _How long to stay and when to go_

Rory stands in the middle of her living room and listens to the silence of her house. It's always a little lonely when Richie is gone.

A knock at the door brings her out of her revive. She opens it find Odette on her doorstep.

"Odette. Come in. Is Richie ok?"

Odette walks in and closes the door behind her.

"He's fine."

"You want something to drink?"

"A little coffee never hurts."

She follows Rory into the kitchen and sits at the table and waits for the drink.

"So…"

"So?" Rory responds.

"I moved out."

"Excuse me?"

"Of the apartment. I've moved out."

"Why?" Rory is confused "Why tell me?"

"Because I know that you love him and he loves you back. He's just afraid."

"I'm sorry." Rory says.

"I'm so tired of hearing those words. I think it's all I hear from you two, all the time. You're sorry you were mean to me, you're sorry you let him go. He's sorry he lied to you, or he's sorry that he's hurting you or me or whatever. The two of you are always sorry, but no ones willing to be the one to take the first step."

"There's no step to take Odette. He loves you."

"No he doesn't Rory. He loves you. We both already had our great loves. Difference is his is still here, mine isn't. We use to work, we helped each other, it was a benefits to us both that we got married. We were best friends, but Rory, his heart has been with you and Richie every single day."

"I don't know what to say Odette."

"Say you'll make him see that you love him. He wants to be a family he just doesn't want to be hurt again."

The two women sit in a comfortable silence, neither feeling any animosity towards each other anymore. For some weird reason it feels like the air has been cleared.

"I still feel like I should say I'm sorry."

Odette smiles a little and says, " I accept your apology. Lets just figure out a way to get you and Logan on the same page at the same time."

Rory looks up unexpectedly as Odette says, "I mean from what I hear you have high stakes deception in your blood. Am I right?"

"You want to help me and Logan get back together?" Rory asks.

"I want to help my best friend find his happily every after. So are you with me?"

"Knowing Logan we might need some more help." Rory smiles.

"I figured. I've already called in a few reinforcements."

Rory smiles and raises a questioning eyebrow. Where there are about to go next, she has no idea.

 _And there ain't no talkin' to this man_ _  
_ _He's been tryin' to tell me so_ _  
_ _It took a while to understand_ _  
_ _The beauty of just letting go_ _  
_ _'Cause it would take an acrobat_ _  
_ _And I already tried all that_

 _I'm gonna let him fly_

*Lyrics are Let Him Fly by the Dixie Chicks


	19. Chapter 19 - Fall For You

Hi everyone. I'm so thankful for those of you that are still reading and enjoying and those for you that read and didn't enjoy, I'm sorry and I thank you for taking the time to leave me your reasoning. I will take those things into consideration and and try and make some of the things you felt were unclear better, and clearer for future stories.

I'm sorry it's been so long since the last update. My life kind of imploded, and I haven't had any time to write. This was no the complete chapter I wanted to put up but i felt like you all deserved something. I am trying to get the last couple chapter done. Please bare with me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but am thankful that ASP created this world and these characters

Chapter 19 – *Fall For you

 _The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
It couldn't be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

 _But hold your breath_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

 _Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear its true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

The week at work has been long and lonely. Logan wants to text Odette and see if she's ok, and he wants to call Rory and check on Richie, but he's caught in limbo. He knows he loves his Ace, but he knows he made a promise to Odette. It's Friday night and he's suppose to go to dinner at Rory's like usual, but he's decided he's not going go. She'll just ask where Odette is and he doesn't want to lie.

He sits in his office way past the end of the workday, and past the time of the usual start of dinner. In fact he stays in his office late into the night, finding project after project to catch up on, and to finish drink after drink. It's nearing midnight when he gets a call from the security desk telling him he has a visitor.

"We missed you at dinner my friend." Colin says as he and Finn enter the boss's office.

"Yeah, I was busy. Sorry."

"He was busy Colin." Finn comments

"Busy he says." Colin adds

"Yet, somehow in his busyness he's had the time to drink most of this very expensive scotch." Finn paces the room.

Colin feigns hurt, "And without us."

"You wound me my friend." The Aussie chimes in

"Very funny boys." Logan laughs, "How was dinner."

"Informative."

"Is that right?" Logan asks Colin.

"Very." Finn pours himself a drink from what's left of the offending scotch.

"And what news did you two feel the need to run over her to tell me?'

"We assumed you knew that was why you missed dinner." Finn says shocked

"You don't know?" Finn asks.

"Clearly he doesn't Colin. He's willfully uninformed." Finn holds the glass up to Colin to ask is he wants one. The other man nods affirmative and Finn pours him one.

"Willfully." He concurs.

Will you two idiots just tell me what's going on?" Logan says, laughing as he hands his glass to Finn to add the last of the liquid.

"Mother is leaving." Finn says as he hands the glass to Logan.

"She's what? Where's she going?"

Colin takes a swig of the alcohol, "California my boy."

"What?!" Logan has been totally blindsided. She'd seemed like she wanted to talk about more then just Richie on the few occasions they'd spoken but she'd never said anything.

"For the book series. It's supposedly just a tour but it starts Monday morning so she's flying out tomorrow to sunny California to prep for the first stop with her agent."

"Is Finn shitting me?" he asks Colin, now in a panic.

"I'm afraid not. She'll be gone for at least 8 weeks but they way she keeps talking about needing a fresh start I wouldn't be surprised if she stays."

"Is she going to be traveling with that jackass James?!"

The two friends nod in affirmation.

"What about Richie?!" He suddenly says. He's not ok with not seeing his son or her for 8 weeks. That's a lot of time.

"She said it was all worked out. Like we said, we figured you knew and skipped the goodbye celebration, mate."

"Odette said you guys had it under control."

"Odette was there?" Now Logan's really confused.

When the two nod that, yes in fact, Odette was there he grabs his jacket. "I have to go."

Logan leaves the two men standing in his office as he texts down to the car service and Frank meets him downstairs. That man has been a godsend to Logan over the years and he's just as thrilled to tell the man where to head now as he has always been there when Logan's drank too much to drive himself.

Frank knows him well enough to know when he was chatty and when like now he wanted to be alone. Once the address had been given the man who recognizing it, smiles and closes the divider in the limo and leaves Logan alone with his thoughts.

 _This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start_

 _Oh, but hold your breath_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible to find_

The house is dark and it's near midnight by the time he pulls into the driveway. He knows that by now, his son should be deep asleep so he dials her cell phone in hopes of avoiding waking up the sleeping toddler.

"Logan?" she answer groggy with sleep.

"I'm down stairs."

"At my house?"

"Yes."

"It's midnight."

"That's why I called instead of knocking. Let me in please."

"Ok, hang on." She says and hangs up the phone.

Moments later the porch light in front of him turns on and he hears the door lock unlatch. She stands there drowsy and confused and she looks absolutely adorable, but he's angry and even though he won't admit it, scared.

"What the hell, Ace." He says as he walks in before she can even say hello.

"Hello, to you too."

"Really?" Is all he says as she closes the front door.

"Really what, Logan? It's midnight, I was asleep as is your son so please keep the volume down."

"You're leaving. Just like that. Without talking to me, without telling me." He accuses.

"Logan…"

"And you're leaving with him."

"With who?"

"James." He accuses

"Not with him Logan, he's my editor and my friend."

"No one is just friends with a girl like you ok."

"What the hell does that mean?!" she starting to get angry now.

"Just that you're the kind of girl that you don't let get away and I know you're gonna throw jess in my face but that boy took years to get over you."

"You did."

"I did what?"

"Let me get away."

"That's not the same thing. You left. I didn't LET you go anywhere."

"But I'm not running now. I'm here. I've been here, every day. I'm not going to run away. I was young and stupid and I didn't realize that when I said no to you that meant saying no forever."

"I didn't know that, Ace. All I knew was that I poured my heart and soul out to you and you said no."

"I had a lot of issue, still do, but I've learned that maybe things don't always have to play out the way my mom's life did. Maybe not all men are like my father."

"You thought I was like Christopher?" Logan sounds hurt and it kills her.

"Not just you, ok. I just, what I thought, what I knew, other then Luke, who really didn't even become this massive part of my life until high school, was that men don't stay? My dad, he just, he never… I always wanted him to love me, to want me and mostly I felt like he only every wanted my mother, and I was a means to an end."

"You deserved so much better than that."

"Yes you have always had similarities to his, and maybe that's what drew me to you initially. You were playful, and took chances and you pushed me to take those chances too, but you weren't immature when it mattered, you were ALWAYS there when I needed you and I was an idiot, ok. I was wrong. I should have yes, and every time I go back to that day I do. I say yes and it's you and me, always."

"You can't just say these things, Ace, especially when you're leaving again. It's you who keeps walking away."

She closes the distance between then and put her hand on his chest. "I'm not running from you. I'm going on a book tour, I'm getting my career started, but I'm not running, and really if I'm honest I don't want you to not let me run anymore because I'm still scared. What if you choose me and then change your mind."

"I won't." He says.

"Won't?" she questions.

"I thought you were leaving me." He says sounding like a scared little boy.

"You're not mine to leave." She says softly.

He looks her directly in the eyes, his hand holding the one she has lying over his heart. "If you'll still have me I am. I feel like I have always been yours, Ace."

Rory leans up to reach Logan's lips and she kisses him. It's tentative at first but when he doesn't pull away she puts her hand on the back of his head and steps closer.

He closes his arms around her waist and pulls her into him. It feels like he can finally breath for the first time in years.

They continue to kiss until she pulls back from him, and out of his arms. He wants to pull her in again and not let go but she takes his hand as she begins to walk away and pulls him towards the stairs.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

She kisses him again and again begins to lead him to the stairs.

"Ace, are you sure?" He needs clarification. Not just her consent to take anything further, he needs to know if she's really ready.

"Logan, this thing we're doing here, me and you I'm in. I am all in."

Logan is speechless as he can see it in her eyes, and feel it in his heart that this time, she's really ready, so he lets her lead him upstairs. They both pause by their son's door and look in to make sure that he's ok, before closing her bedroom door behind them.

He feels like he can't get close enough to her, can't touch her enough or kiss her enough as they each begin to take off the others clothes. The movements aren't frantic or rushed, though they each thirst for the other like a person whose been lost in the desert for days without water, neither of them want to lose this moment and he kisses each of her shoulders as he removes her night blouse. Each button he loosens shows him more of her skins.

She shivers beneath the heat of his lips on her skin as she lets him take his time unbuttoning her shirt and removing it from her body before she begins to undo with dress shirt, each button like a binding that has been around her heart being cut loose. She returns the kisses on his shoulder as she pushes off the offending clothing piece. She runs her hand down his toned chest and is amazed that this man can look just as good if not better then the boy she met all those years ago, the boy who challenged her to jump.

He knows he's coming undone as she lowers her hand to his slacks and starts to unbuckle the belt. All he can do is watch the passion rising in her eyes and feel the silk of her hands on his abdomen. He kisses her as they walk back towards her bed. Touching the edge they lay down and he can feel the swell of her breasts on him and it feel like heaven.

He's pushed off his slacks and pulls down the shorts of her nightclothes and suddenly she feel self-conscious. He can feel it and he leans up on his arm next to her. "What is it, Ace?"

"I just, I mean look at you, you look better if that's even possible than the last time and I've, well I've had a baby, I have stretch marks and my body is, it's just not the same."

He hands are covering her stomach and he reaches down and moves them away form her body. He runs his fingers over her stomach and it makes her tremble. He leans down and gently kisses her stomach, that one that housed his son. "All I see if the beautiful women that I love."

He leans down and kisses her again and she wraps her arms around his neck and he moves himself to kneel between her legs. He's leaning over her, both of his arm holding him up with their presence on either side of her arms. She run her hands up his arm and over his back as he positions himself to finally be inside of her. He pushes and she arches her back. It's been so long since they last felt this close, this in tune and feels like two puzzle pieces fitting perfectly together.

She closes her eyes, and he watches her face, the face of his Ace as he begins to move. First slowly and then as they both begin to want more and want it faster and harder he picks up the pace matching each of her thrust from beneath him.

She can taste saltiness of the sweat dripping off of his body as he fills her again and again, with each movement and it feel like she's falling in love all over again. This is the boy, the man that taught her what real love is, what a real partner and father can and should be. And she wants nothing more then to let go of the past and the shit that life has thrown at them and become a family, to let her inhibitions down and lock away her fears for this man that has always wanted only the best for her.

She reaches her climax first and she softly cries out, so as not wake Richie, and Logan is holder her shaking body to him, "I've got you Ace. I've got you." He says as she allows herself to let go of it all and cum around him, her body tensing and then releasing and relaxing immediately.

As she soaks the sheets around him Logan loses any type of composure he has on himself as he says, "I've got you." Though he's not sure if it's to reassure her or to remind himself that she's the one here in his arm. A place he never imagined her to ever be again.

Now spent the two of them lay side by side on the bed. She rolls over and lays her head and hand on his chest and he covers her shoulder with his arm and hold her close.

"I definitely need to thank Odette." She says.

"What the fuck?!" he says confused.

She laughs. "We've been plotting, trying to get you here to talk to me but every thing we tried failed, you never seemed to take the bait. So when this tour came up she said that this was it. That you'd freak if you thought I was leaving so we decided to fill Finn and Colin in on the plane and send them your way."

"You planned this?" He laughs.

"Well not this, I figured you'd wait till morning." She gestures to the messy bed around them, "This, was a surprise, but yes we sent Finn and Colin to your office to lay the news on you."

"You know that woman never ceased to amaze me." He says.

"I know. She's pretty amazing."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asks.

"Leave?"

"I mean if this wasn't part of the plan, I don't want to …"

"Logan I want you to stay, tonight and forever."

"How did I get so lucky?" he kisses the top of her head.

 _So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep_

 _And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

 _Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

The morning comes and Logan wakes up to the sound of Richie in the next room. He disentangles himself from his sleeping Ace and pulls back on his slacks. He'd give anything for some sweatpants right now.

He brings his son downstairs to make breakfast. He plans on surprising her with breakfast in bed with him and Richie. He gives his son a few toys to play with and starts to cook when he hears vibrating coming from the hallway. He finds Ace's phone lit up, a text from Odette shining in green. "Did he come by yet?!"

He laughs and rolls his eyes. This woman will just not let him make his own decisions concerning Rory, probably because she knows he'll talk himself out it. He can't help but pick up the phone, which thankfully doesn't have a security lock. The phone belongs to a girl that grew up in Stars Hallow; he's surprised when he finds her door locked on the house. He presses reply and types in, "I'm here. You win, I give." And hits send.

"I KNEW IT!" comes back almost instantly.

"Hey O?"

"Yes, Logan?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now get off Rory's phone. You don't know the kind of wrath a woman will bring down on the man that touches her phone."

He puts down the phone and laughs. For the first time he thinks things might actually work out ok. He finishes breakfast for his girl and gives Richie some oatmeal. After having to clean up every surface of the kitchen to clear away oats he and Richie make their way back upstairs with the tray of food and a picture Richie drew for mom.

He knocks on the door before opening it. She's just walking out of the bathroom as he sets the tray down on the side table.

"Come on Ace we made you a special breakfast in bed and if you don't go back to bed it's going to a special breakfast in bed at a desk and what's special about that?"

"You made cinnamon rolls."

"I can make anything that comes in a tube." He jokes.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Richie runs from behind Logan and hands Ace his picture.

"Wow! Mommy feels so special this morning." She says as she kisses Richie and then leans in to kiss Logan. "Thank you."

"EEEwwwwwww! Mommy don't kiss daddy!" Richie says and pushes Logan a few steps away from her.

The parents laugh and Logan picks up Richie playfully hanging him upside down, "then I guess we're just going to have to kiss you." He says righting the boy and they both pelt the child with wet kisses on his face.

 _Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_ _  
_ _Over again_ _  
_ _Don't make me change my mind_ _  
_ _I won't live to see another day_ _  
_ _I swear it's true_ _  
_ _Because a girl like you is impossible to find_ _  
_ _You're impossible to find_

* Lyrics are Fall For You by Secondhand Serenade


	20. Chapter 20 - Piece by Piece

So this is. The final Chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it at lest a fraction of how much i enjoyed writing it. I have a couple more idea for more stories but for now I'll just leave this here and say a great big thank you. THANK YOU! You all mean more to me than you know. So without further adieu...

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and it character and places belong to Universal and ASP

Chapter 20 – *Piece By Piece

 _And all I remember is your back_ _  
_ _Walking towards the airport, leaving us all in your past_ _  
_ _I traveled fifteen hundred miles to see you_ _  
_ _I begged you to want me, but you didn't want to_

Logan heads back to his apartment feeling like he's just won the lottery. He's spent the entire day with Rory and Richie and it's late and he has work in the morning, but none of that matters. He's got his Ace back.

The night goes by quickly as he showers and heads to bed. Before he falls asleep he texts her to say 'I love you." She responds in kind and before he knows it, it's morning and he leaves for work.

Once at the office he notice a hush has fallen over the normally vivacious crew that works so tirelessly for him and HPG. He looks around concerned until he spots through the window of his corner office, his father.

"Fuck." He says. Apparently he said it out loud because as he approaches his assistant gives him a nod to say, yes indeed, fuck.

Logan composes himself and walks in, "Dad, I would say it's a pleasure to see you, but I'm sure this isn't a social call, so what can I help you with?"

"It actually was going to be a social call, son. I came to inform you of the ridiculous rumors floating around about you and Odette so you could be prepared for any paparazzi questions, but while I'm here what do I happen to see but said divorce papers. Guess the jokes on me huh son?"

Logan has been caught off guard. Divorce? He had no idea Odette had already filed, but as he too can see the papers are on his desk. He should have known better. Of course she did, she already knew he and Ace were going to work this out, way before he did.

But still the thought of losing O hurts his heart. She was an amazing woman who has stood by him through some seriously messed up shit and she loves Richie.

"This is nothing to joke about dad. We are separated and yes, in the process of a divorce. But it's not really any of your business."

"The hell it's not. Not only are you my son, but also my employee. It is 100% my business. This is about that Gilmore girl isn't it?"

"Like I said it's none of your business."

"Logan…"

"God dammit Dad I said it's none of your fucking business. It's my life and my marriage, and my child. You need to back off."

"Well I will do just that."

"Thank you." Logan sits at his desk and tries to compose himself.

"You're welcome. And in I will thank you to have your desk cleaned out by end of day."

"Excuse me?"

"You're fired son. I can't have this type of distraction in my company.

Logan wants to be angry, but he suddenly realizes that he feels like a huge weight has been lifted off his shoulders. He was never meant to work for his father, it was just something he let happen when he didn't care what was going on with his life, but he'd been stifled here.

A Paul Norton and AMMO book, which has offices in New York, has been after him to come on board. They did say that some travel would be necessary, mostly to California where they had another office, but traveling from NY to CA would be easy compared to all the overseas trips his dad had sent him on. Yes it was less money but what it lacked in pay it made up for in creativity. AMMO was young and hip and not held back by the old ways of publishing. Logan suddenly realized that his father was right. It was time to go.

"You're right, dad." He says shocking his father.

"What?" Mitchem says.

Logan knows that he won't be able to take any of the company files on his desk, which really just leaves a few pictures, and misc. items he's acquired. As his father looks on dumb struck he packs his few personal belonging into his brief case.

"It is time we part ways. I don't want to play your games anymore. I did it on my own before, and I'll do it again." He closes the case and picks up the papers that O had sent over. "I may be a Huntzberger, but I will never be you, and that's ok. I have so much more in life right now, then you have ever had."

He reaches out for Mitchem's hand, "So, thank you for the opportunities you gave me here, I appreciate all of them, and I hope you find my replacement quickly and they can take you down the path that you decide this company should go. I'd like to say it's been a pleasure, Mitchem, but we both know it hasn't. Good bye."

He leaves his father standing in the office, dumbstruck, and takes the elevator down to the parking garage. He put his things in the trunk and doesn't once feel unsure about this change in his life. He pulls out his phone and returns the call from Mr. Norton who says he would be thrilled to meet with Logan, anytime, if he would only come to the Los Angeles office.

Logan can't believe the perfect timing of all of this, and he tells Paul he will call him as soon as he knows when he and his family will be there, and pulls out of the parking structure and heads to Ace's. He knows that she'll support him in this, because he knows that she'll support him always and he takes comfort in knowing that no matter how this all ends up professionally he has her and Richie, and god willing Odette and his friends that will always have his back.

He wants to tell O about all of this, but knows that he needs to share with his Ace first, however he may get to kill two birds with one stone as he sees O's car in the drive at that Hartford house.

He opens the door and calls out as he walks in, "Ace, O? You guy here? Is anyone dead?" He laughs.

"Hi." Rory says she enters the kitchen and sees both women at the table with coffee.

"Well hello." He says to them both. "Is this a welcome surprise?"

"It's not a surprise to us, Logan." Odette says. "We've been having lunch together once or twice a week for the past month."

Logan doesn't know what to say.

"Freaks you out a little huh?" Rory laughs.

"A little yeah." He says as he puts down his brief case and hugs his son who is too involved in his toys to care that Logan is home.

"But I've also got some news and it's convenient that you are both here."

"What?" they both say and then smile at each other.

"Oh, I know, the papers." Odette says as she looks at Rory. "Remember I told you I had the divorce paper send over already."

"That's not what I was going to say, but yes that too. And by the way, thanks for the warning on that. Mitchem found them before I did."

"Shit, sorry." She says.

"It all worked out for the best anyway." He says. "Mitchem fired me."

"What!" they both again say in unison.

"Didn't want the mess of our divorce on his company. So I packed my desk and left."

The two women look shocked. He laughs again.

"I'm ok, I swear. It's what it should have always been. I never wanted to work for HPG. Which leads me to the good news."

"There's good news in there somewhere?" Rory says.

"Well Logan giving Mitchem the middle finger is always good news to me." Odette adds.

"I have an interview at AMMO this week. I told them I'd fly up with you and Richie if you'll have me."

The girls exchange a smirk. "What?" it's his turn to question now.

"Well, you are more than welcome to come, but it's not going to be Richie and I." Ace says.

"I'm confused." He adds.

"It's going to be just me and you. Odette is going to take Richie for the first week of my tour. I wanted to get the system down before I started dragging him along and we figured you'd be working a lot and still get to see him everyday." Rory says with a smile. "I didn't think you'd want to be away from him for so long."

Logan feels a lump in his throat and he fights back the tears that want to come as he realizes that the fears he had about O losing her connection with Richie was not going to be an issue. She and Rory have become friends, good friends, and they both love Richie.

"You know the two of you are some of the most amazing woman ever." He says.

"We know." O smirks

"Don't you forget it." His Ace adds.

"Not a chance."

 _But piece by piece, he collected me up_ _  
_ _Off the ground, where you abandoned things_ _  
_ _Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me_ _  
_ _Six years old and you know_ _  
_ _He never walks away_ _  
_ _He never asks for money_ _  
_ _He takes care of me_ _  
_ _He loves me_ _  
_ _Piece by piece, he restores my faith_ _  
_ _That a man can be kind and the father could, stay_

Logan is determined to get out of the office by 5pm today. It's Richie's 3rd birthday party tomorrow and he has to pick up Honor, Elias, and Josh from the airport. The weather in Los Angeles is perfect today and according to the news would be just as great for the weekend celebration.

Paul and Steve from work were thrilled when Logan came on board at AMMO and Logan used the signing bonus to buy him and his family a small house in Valencia CA. It's a commute but it saved them money with him constantly traveling between New York and CA all the time, and it's allowed them to get out of the Connecticut cold and snow and have a birthday BBQ for Elias and Richie.

He knows that the first thing Honor will ask him about his marrying Ace. They have been together since that night together at the Hartford house, but he's never asked her to marry him because he knows that one day it will happen. There's no need to push her into something because it's only a ring and a piece of paper, the real meaning of marriage is the commitment to each other and fighting for everything every day because you want to be with the person for the good and bad, and that stuff, the real stuff, they already have.

As he pulls into the drive with his sister and her family he can tell from the amount of cars that the rest of the guests for the weekend have begun to arrive. Elias can't wait to play with Richie and runs inside.

The house is a buzz with activity for Friday night dinner. Lane tosses a baby carrot at him as he enters the kitchen. Luke is cooking dinner, with Lorelei, Lane and Rory as his assistants. Paris and her wife are drinking coffee while Robert tries to talk his way into a threesome with them. Always fighting a losing battle that boy. Finn and Lane are showing reach other pictures of their families. Yes, the Aussie has a family: his wife, Odette and their three dogs.

Logan was shocked when he found out that Odette and Finn had been hanging out, but it didn't take long to see that his friend was completely in love with O. He had figured it all out of his own, the way Finn acted around her, they way he looked at her and the nervous way that Odette played with her hair when Finn cracked a joke at her expense. So he couldn't help but pretend he was angry when the two of them came to him and asked him about being ok with them. After nearly giving them both a heart attack he had pulled O aside.

"Is this, Finn, what you really want?"

"It is. It's definitely not what I expected in my life and it's not where I thought I'd be, and he's not, he's not James, but he's also funny, and sweet, and so smart and he makes me look at life in way a I never imagined. He makes me happy." She says. "Not the way James did, and not the way you did, but in a way he makes me happy in way neither of you could."

"That's all I needed to hear, O. I love you."

"I love you too Logan."

He knows that he'll always remember that day. Finally Odette seemed truly happy, in way he'd never seen her in the entire time he's known her.

And he also knows that Finn, loves her back and that once a month when Richie spends the weekend with his Aunt O, and Uncle Finn that his family has never felt more complete, even without his parents, who he has not spoken to since the day he left the HPG office in New York.

Lane and Zach spend a lot of time with O and Finn and Logan has to laugh that a group of people that he can't imagine being friends have become best friends.

Robert is still single as is Colin and though they've never said anything to him Logan suspects it's because they mean more to each other then they want to tell anyone. The way Colin watches Robert hit on Paris speaks volumes and that Robert would never actually have a threesome with them, even if they agreed, is something that Logan knows means more then they says. No one pushes, because really, no one cares who they love.

Madeline and Lucy are married and each of them will be here tomorrow with their kids and husbands, along with Emily who is happy living on her own and following her dreams. There will be more people tomorrow than Logan can remember, Jess and his wife, his coworkers, and several of the Stars Hallow family that will arrive sometime tonight.

He can't remember ever being happier in his life, so that night when he lays down to sleep with his Ace, he asleep before his head hits the pillow. Happiness tires him out.

 _And all of your words fall flat_ _  
_ _I made something of myself and now you wanna come back_ _  
_ _But your love, it isn't free, it has to be earned_ _  
_ _Back then I didn't have anything you needed so I was worthless_

Saturday morning flies by as the clan sets up for the BBQ. Logan makes sure the grill is ready and he and Finn marinate the Asada, and chicken, and boil the ribs, in preparation to BBQ. They will also be hamburgers and hotdogs for the kids and chips and beans, and potato salad, along with mashed potatoes and macaroni and cheese and so many other food and sweets that Logan fears the food may take over the house.

The afternoon passed with a few tears from fallen kids and bruises from wrestling but otherwise the party is a hit. Honor's friends all come too; thankfully none of her bride's maids are still her friends so he doesn't have to deal with a reminder of that stupid time in life.

And as evening settles in he stands off to the side and watches as his Ace pulls out the wine and more of the alcohol starts to flow. The kids have been ushered inside and are quietly watching a movie upstairs. He hears the clink of a glass and looks up as everyone's attention is drawn to Rory.

"I'd like to thank everyone who came out today to help us celebrate Elias and Logan's birthday. You are all family to us and we love and appreciate all of you. Please know that we are thankful everyday to have family and friends as amazing you are. So, thank you."

The crowd applauds and cheer with their glasses and when the crown quiets down she continues.

"Logan can you come up here please." He's confused but he'd do anything that amazing woman asks of him, so he goes and stands beside her.

She turns to face him. "You amaze me Logan Huntzberger. Everyday. Everything that you do. Everything that you are. These past few years I realized I don't know a lot more than I thought I knew." She smirks at him.

He looks at her amazed that she can remember what he said to her all those years ago, word for word. He thought only he remembered every word spoken that fateful day.

"What I'm trying to say is, I know that I love you, and I want to be with you forever." She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a ring box. But not just any ring box, THE ring box. He's had it locked away all these years and he looks at it dumbfounded. "Logan Huntzberger, will you marry me?"

Logan wants to laugh; she is asking him to marry her. It's not the usual way these things are done, but then again, nothing with them has ever been done the usual way.

He takes her hands in his, "Remember when we were in the Life and Death Brigade, and we stood on that tower, and held hands. We jumped. Let's do that again, Ace, let's jump."

He pulls her in and kisses her and the crown cheers. He takes the box from her hand and opens it and finally, FINALLY he put that ring on her finger.

"I love you Logan. I never stopped and I never will." She says.

"Right back at ya Ace."

More of group cheers and applauds and more drinks are passed around to toast the newly engaged couple.

Near midnight Logan spots Christopher sneaking in the front door. He shakes the mans hand and directs him towards Rory.

"Hey kiddo. Sorry I couldn't make it earlier. Had to help Gigi with some stuff."

"Hi dad." She says, "It's ok."

"No I should have been here earlier." He adds but its just words to her by now. "What did I miss?" He says grabbing a beer from the cooler.

"Hey Rory I think your mom and I are gonna leave. She's, well, asleep." Luke says as he walks over. "Christopher." He acknowledges her father.

"Ok Luke. Thank you for coming. It was so good to see you and mom. We'll be back in Hartford next week and Richie really want to come by the diner."

"I'll let your mom know. She misses you when you're gone. Congratulations on the engagement."

"You got engaged?!" Christopher asks and she shows him the ring. "Congratulations kiddo." He hugs her.

Luke has started to walk away but she stops him, "Luke, hang on a sec. You know of course mom is going to be my maid of honor but I was wondering if you would give me away?

He glances at Christopher who looks hurt but this isn't about him or her father, it's about Rory. "I would be honored." He says and hugs her long and hard. He has always loved her just like he loves April.

"Thank you Luke, and tell April to get ready to dress shop she's going to be a brides maid."

He hugs her again before carrying a sleeping Lorelei to the car.

"Rory." Christopher calls.

"Thank you for coming dad."she says but he stops her

"Hey kid. Doesn't your dad usually walk you down the aisle?"

"He is." She says. "I love you dad. I do. But you've never made more than the minimal effort to be in my life. Not when I was younger, not as I got older and then when you had Gigi, you had to focus on her. I get that, she only had you to count on, and I'm so happy for her that she has the kind of dad that you have become, but for me, you were never that guy. You're the occasion phone call, birthday gift in the mail, not showing up till midnight on the day of your grandson's birthday part. Long after he's asleep, I might add."

Christopher doesn't know what to say. "I should go." Is what he finally does say.

"I hope you'll come to the wedding. You and Gigi and if she ever wants to know me as more then a picture on your wall I'm always here for her. Please send her my love, and maybe a slice of cake before leave. Goodnight."

She walks over to Logan who has been watching the whole scene. "You know I'm pretty damn proud of my girl right now." He whispers in her ear as he hugs her.

"My wedding should be about me, and when it's mattered it's always been Luke that was there for me and it's he who I want to be the one to stand beside me as I marry you."

"Then that is what you will have. You deserve he world."

"I deserve you. Thank you for always having my back Logan, and for showing me what a real man and father should be. You're kids will be proud of you."

"Thanks Ace." He says and then stops. "Kids?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that?" She says. Waiting for his response.

"But, I mean, you're, you're what?" He says seeking clarification before letting the joy overwhelm him.

"I figured that proposal was public, but this," she puts his hand on her stomach, "should be just between us for a while." She looks him in the eyes, "I'm pregnant. I've been drinking sparking cider all night."

"You're pregnant! I'm going to be a dad, again?" he asks as he still holds his hand on her stomach.

"You're gonna be the best dad, again. In about 9 months, so we better get to working on this wedding so I can still fit in a wedding dress."

 _But piece by piece, he collected me up_ _  
_ _Off the ground, where you abandoned things_ _  
_ _Piece by piece he filled the holes that you burned in me_ _  
_ _Six years old and you know_ _  
_ _He never walks away_ _  
_ _He never asks for money_ _  
_ _He takes care of me_ _  
_ _'Cause he loves me_ _  
_ _Piece by piece, he restored my faith_ _  
_ _That a man can be kind and a father could, stay_

It only took two month to plan the wedding. Having Emily Gilmore as your wedding planner has many a benefit. One is that she can get things done faster then anyone ever. She still has reach and people still owe her. So as Rory stands upstairs in the diner in her wedding dress, the same one that her grandmother wore when she married her grandfather she knows that nothing as been left to chance. She can stand and marvel and the woman in the mirror before her.

"Stop staring at yourself Gilmore, you're not THAT beautiful." Jess says as he leans against the now open door.

She turns to face him and smiles, "Ok, now you are that beautiful. Carry on." He says as he walks towards her.

"You're ready for this?"

"I'm so ready." She responds.

"So if I read your email right you asked each of us to bring to you something. Mine was Old right?"

"Right." She says.

He hands her a piece of paper he's written on. "I figured you could fold it up and put in in your bra or something." He laughs.

She takes the paper and reads a poem by Maya Angelou:

We, unaccustomed to courage  
exiles from delight  
live coiled in shells of loneliness  
until love leaves its high holy temple  
and comes into our sight  
to liberate us into life.  
Love arrives  
and in its train come ecstasies  
old memories of pleasure  
ancient histories of pain.  
Yet if we are bold,  
love strikes away the chains of fear  
from our souls.  
We are weaned from our timidity  
In the flush of love's light  
we dare be brave  
And suddenly we see  
that love costs all we are  
and will ever be.  
Yet it is only love  
which sets us free

Rory wipes her damp eyes with a tissue. "Thank you Jess. You'll always be my first bad boy." She laughs.

"You'll always be my first love." He says and kisses her on the forehead.

He leaves but leaves the door open for Lorelei and Emily.

"Oh my god!" Lorelei says and already starts to cry.

"Stop it mom." Rory says firmly. "If you start to cry them Grandma will start to cry and then I'll start to cry and then we'll have to redo my make up and I don't have time for that."

Lorelei laughs and hugs her daughter. "You've always been the adult in this relationship."

"I know." She laughs

"Grandma?" Rory asks, as Emily has just been quiet.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look in that dress and how very proud of you Richard would be. I wish he was here." She says as she too dabs her eyes.

"OH grandma. I wish he were here too. And I only put you on the email as borrowed grandma because you were already letting wear your dress."

"Nonsense, that was a gift. This is your borrowed. This I want back." She holds out the diamond necklace that Richard had given to her at their wedding renewal. "It part of him, and this way maybe he's here with us."

She leans in and clasps the necklace around Rory's neck. "Stunning." Is all she says as she backs up.

Rory plays with the diamonds on her neck. She can still feel her grandfather's energy on them. She can still recall her favorite day with her grandfather, so appropriate for todays activities:

 _Rory had watches the whole thing from the sideline starting with her grandfather's approach, "_ Logan!"

"Huh? Richard!" For the moment Logan hadn't looks anything but surprised to see him.

 _They shake hands "_ Wow, this is a pleasant surprise! Finn, Colin, you know Richard, don't you?" Logan says as an introduction

"Why, hello, boys. Nice to see you. Logan, I wanted to talk to you. I just heard about the incident."

 _"_ The..." Logan is starting to look nervous as are the boys.

 _"_ I heard that you professed your feelings for Rory."

 _"_ Wha-?" Logan now looks like he's going to shit his pants.

 _"_ Mr. Bell is a very dear friend of mine, as is the Dean of admissions. Well, you know this place, news travels fast."

 _Logan tries to clarify, "_ Yeah, look..."

 _But Richard is having none of it, "_ I have to tell you that, while I understand what could have driven you to such a public display of affection, there is an appropriate time and place for that sort of thing. And a classroom in the middle of class is not one of them."

 _"_ No, I know, I..."

 _"_ However, what's done is done. It's out. So I dropped by to tell you that I have spoken to your father." Rory wants to laugh out loud as her grandfather drops Mitchem and Logan and Finn, and Colin and Robert all turn a shade of green she's never seen.

 _"_ My father?"

 _"_ We pounded out a few things. Property agreements, pre-nups, that sort of thing." Boy he's really laying it on thick and right in the gut.

 _"_ Okay, I think that there's been..."

 _"_ Oh, we came to a very fair agreement. I'm sure you'll be pleased. Now, we're setting up a dinner next week to finalize the engagement and start talking about the ceremony." She can see from her advantage that Logan looks like he's going to throw up and Colin looks about the same, but Finn, Finn has just figured it out. "Emily is handling all the newspaper announcements, so, not to worry. That's all taken care of."

 _"_ But..."

 _"_ She is a fine young lady, Logan. I want her to be happy. You'll take care of that, I assume. All right, I'll let you get back to your coffee break. Nice seeing all of you again. And Logan, welcome to the family, son."

On that day, the thought of marriage to anyone let one Logan Huntzberger had been a joke, nothing that had ever even crossed her mind, and yet her she stood dressed and ready to do just that, marry Logan.

"How I got stuck with new when we have Ms. Moneybags over there, I don't know." Lorelei says breaking her out of her revive. "But here."

She hands Rory a small box. Inside the burgundy colored box lays a set a small diamond earrings.

"Lorelei…" Emily says in awe. "Those are perfect! Rory aren't they perfect?"

"Mom.." Rory says, "These are brilliant. But way too expensive."

"I'm not as destitute as I was when you started Chilton ok. Luke and I saw these and just knew they would look amazing on you."

Rory takes them out of the box and puts them on. The image of the woman in the mirror continues to surprise her.

"You almost ready for this kid?" Her mom asks.

"I am. Just waiting for Lane for my…"

"Something Blue. I'm here." Lane says as she walks in. The blue brides maids dress accentuating her black hair, the yellow accents bringing out her eyes.

"We'll give you guys a minutes." The two older women leave the lifelong best friends alone.

"You look amazing Rory." She says and hugs her.

"No, no tears. I've already had to dab my eye like 1000 times."

"Ok, no tears. Ok, so remember when we met?"

"Yes you lent me your crayons."

"Yes, and then the next day you brought me a present. You said we were suppose to share it just like the crayons, but lets be real there was no way you were getting this back." From behind her back she pulls out a small blue, fuzzy character with a small plastic hook attached.

"Hammy!" Rory says. "I thought I lost you! I'm so sorry Hammy. I hope this thief took good care of you." She says she hugs the tiny Sprite from the days of Rainbow Brite.

"I can't believe you still have this."

"I always intended to share it with you. You know when I got bored with it, guess I never did." She shrugs.

"Here, hook it to the laces on the back." Lane places the small plastic hook around the laces on the back on Rory corset bodice.

"I'm so happy you guys finally figured this thing out."

"Me too."

A knock at the door turns their attention as Luke walks in. "They're…." he stops.

"They're what?" Rory asks.

"You're stunning." He says. It makes her smile even wider. "They're ready for us. If you're ready for them." He says.

Rory hugs Lane, "You better go calm my mom down and get her and Paris and April ready for the walk."

"See ya on flip side sistah." Lane jokes as she leaves Luke alone with Rory.

"You really look, beyond beautiful Rory."

"Thank you Luke."

Together they walk down the stairs and out of the diner as she watches the rest of her bridal party take that walk down the aisle and into the gazebo. The same gazebo that Luke and her mom had married in. She can tell Logan and his groomsmen are there, but can't see them yet. She feels like she might pass out from excitement. "Don't let me trip ok?"

"Not a chance in hell." He says as he secures her arm with his hand. "Lets get this show on the road he says as the Wedding March begins.

"Let's go." She says and she and Luke begin their walk toward to her soon to be husband.

Logan is wearing a black tux with a blue cumber bum as are his groomsmen, Finn, Colin, Robert, and Josh. They all look so handsome. From the walk up the aisle she can see Jess and Cassidy and Odette who is sitting with Richie who is just as in love with her as ever. The rest of Stars Hallow, and their friends from California, and everyone she loves is there to celebrate today with her.

The minister asks who give this woman, and Luke acknowledges he does and he hands her hand to Logan who can't stop the smile on his face as he takes her the last few steps.

They exchange traditional vows and before she knows it it's over and she's been pronounced Logan's wife and he's kissing her and together they are walking back down the aisle. In the back she can see her dad standing, late as usual, but he's there and it's all she can ask for from him.

As she and Logan and their wedding party take the Wedding Photos, Kirk and his party team set up the tables for the reception and Ms. Patty retires to her studio to make a batch of her founder day punch in secret.

After the majority of the photos have been taken she asks the photographer to take just a few more.

"One with just my little family." She says.

Logan and Richie join her, and she stops him from taking the photo for just a second. "Odette, are you coming?" she says.

Odette looks at her, surprised. "Me?"

"I think Richie would like to have both his mother in this picture. Right Mr. Man?" she asks.

"O, come on!" he says.

Odette walks over and stands next to Rory and holds Richie.

She can hear the music starting and after the pictures she lets Odette take Richie as she and Logan prepare for their entrance and first dance.

"I love you Ace." He says.

"I love you too Logan."

The DJ announces them and in they walk as the first notes of Moon River being to play.

She falls into his arms easily and like she's home. This is the life he's always wanted. Here, with her, with their son, the one on the way, and he's never felt more content with his life, more fulfilled then here with her in his arms. This is how it always should have been. This is where his heart has always been. He spins her out of his arm and she twirls and laughs. He stands back as others join them on the dance floor and Logan pretends he's using his finger to look at Rory through a movie camera.

She smiles at the familiar gesture from their last night together in New Hampshire. Her smile makes his heart meat and still to this very day gives his butterflies. He smiles back at her and says, "Yeah, just like that."

 _Piece by piece I fell far from the tree_ _  
_ _I will never leave her like you left me_ _  
_ _And she will never have to wonder her worth_ _  
_ _Because unlike you I'm going to put her first and you know_ _  
_ _He'll never walk away,_ _  
_ _He'll never break her heart_ _  
_ _He'll take care of things, he'll love her_ _  
_ _Piece by piece, he restored my faith_ _  
_ _That a man can be kind and the father should be great_

*Lyrics are Piece by Piece by Kelly Clarkson (there are two versions and both are great, but I imagine the American Idol version here.)


End file.
